Blue Effect
by Kadzin
Summary: Shepard has just been promoted, becoming the first human spectre is an honor, and the chase for Saren begins. But Shepard never expected to fall in love during his quest to save the Galaxy and neither did a young asari scientist. A MaleShep/Liara story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_I can hear the sound of my breath, it is the only thing I can hear now besides the hissing sound of escaping oxygen. My mind tells me struggle, to fight for survival, but my body can no longer respond to it, I can see my life flashing in front of my eyes. The images come and go so fast as if they hold no real meaning to me, it's like a tape being fast-forwarded to skip all the meaningless things. Suddenly, I get the feeling as time stopped and so did my life, it seems like my memory got to the part of my life that was important to me, it showed me someone I really cared for, showed me someone I fell in love with, it showed me Liara…_

"Commander? Commander! Come on Commander don't go all turian Councilor on me!" said Joker out loud, obviously irritated that he is being ignored.

"I'm sorry Joker, I am still thinking about the meeting with the council we had on the Citadel" John lowered his gaze at the pilot of the Normandy.

"Commander, what's there to think about? You're the first human Spectre, tasked with brining a dangerous ex-Spectre down and save the galaxy in the process. Really not a big deal if you ask me." Joker smiled, his not-so-witty jokes always raised Shepard's mood.

"Thanks Joker, that's reeeeeeally helpful." Shepard quipped, and made a faint smile.

"Any time Commander." Joker made a short laugh and turned back to Normandy's controls.

Shepard turned around and walked down the central walkway observing the crew who was hard at work at their stations. He was still trying to take in the fact that this ship is now under his command. He had a bit of an uneasy feeling, but he wasn't going to let the humanity lose this opportunity of making its chance at Council seat to fade away.

As Shepard passed the Galaxy map, he noticed Navigator Pressly in a heated discussion with some of the other crew members. As Shepard walked up to them, the conversation stopped, as all three men saluted him.

"At ease, political debates I presume." asked Shepard seeing that all three men standing in front of me were a bit nervous, he smiled to let the tension drop.

"I-It's nothing Commander, just having a little chat about… the new crew members." Answered Pressly

"Is there something I should know? Are any of them causing trouble?"

"No it's not like that Commander! Some of our crew is just concerned with the amount of aliens on an Alliance ship." The other two silent crew members averted their eyes from Shepard.

"Have any of them given you reason to be worried?"

"No Commander, they have not!"

"This is a joint operation, so I hope we can all work together on this in order to achieve our goals."

"Yes Sir!" said all the three men and with another salute, went to their workstations.

Shepard didn't think there would be a lot of tension between the Normandy's crew and the new recruits, but it seems that he was too quick to judge, the war with the turians left a deep scar in humanity's memory. He walked down to the crew deck. He saw Leutenant Alenko standing at his terminal, doing some sort of work, most likely handling one of the Eden Prime reports. He turned towards Shepard, straightened out and saluted him.

"Sir." he greeted the Commander, awaiting a response.

"No need to be official Kaidan, at ease."

"Yes Commander. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I just wanted to ask your oppinion of how we are doing so far. And don't worry, this one is off the record."

"Alright, to be honest commander, I am concerned about all the non-humans we are picking up."

"Not you too Alenko." Shepard answered with a sigh.

"Sorry Commander, but just hear me out. Humanity already had a run in with the turians several years back. I came down to an all out war, only after the council found out and learned that the turians fired first that we got the privilages that humanity has now. I can still sense the tension on the citadel between humans and turians in public places. Then you have krogans, those behemoths managed to wipe out the rachni and when they became a threat, the council had to resort to bioweapons to pacify them, that's no laughing matter. And last, we have a quarrian, they unleashed the geth on the galaxy, the geth that we are fighting right now Commander."

"I understand your concern Kaidan, however I have a different oppinion on all three non human races we currently have on board. This vessel is a joint human-turian design to improve the human-turian relations. It is only fair to have a turian on board to further this cause. Besides, Garrus doesn't look like he is prejudiced against humans."

"With all due respect Commander, he used to work in C-Sec and they are a multi-race organisation, he was taught to treat everyone equally."

"Then it's even more of a reason to not give him doubt about his training don't you think?"

"Yes sir I see your point."

"As far as krogan go, Wrex is no different, he is a mercenary and will work for the highest bidder. He does however have respect for strength, like any other krogan, and he can see the strength in this ship and in this crew. Also Kaidan, there are no fertile krogan females on this ship, so I wouldn't worry about them overrunning it." Shepard smiled.

Kaidan let out a chucle. "Commander, your jokes are worse then Joker's, no offense." he replied cheerfully.

"That was uncalled for Kaidan, my jokes are never as bad as Joker's" John laughed, then let out a caugh to supress the laughter. "That leaves the quarrians, I know about their involvement with the geth, however as they unleashed the geth on the rest of the galaxy, they also posess the most knowledge on them, without that recording from the geth data core we wouldn't even be on this mission right now, don't you agree?"

"You're right Commander, I appologise."

"No need for appologies Kaidan, I understand your concernes, but I think we should give our guests a chance. I should go, we'll talk later."

"Commander." Kaidan saluted.

John went back to the elevator, after a quick descent he was in the cargo hold. John took a quick look around, and spotted two turian legs sticking from under the Mako. He walked up to the vehicle and squatted down to take a look underneath. The turian was working on one of the thrusters of the Mako, most likely calibrating the output of the jets. Garrus Vakarian was of great help on the citadel, being a C-Sec officer he knew his way around the station, however his patience with C-Sec protocols were more then enough to jump at the opportunity to join Shepard's crew.

"How are you doing Garrus?" John asked, barely containing a laugh as he heard a distinct *thud* and an expletive. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he said as the turian pulled himself out from under the Mako.

"That's alright Commander." Garrus answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in to see how you settled down in here, was there any trouble with C-Sec transfers?"

"There was no trouble, although Executor Pallin wasn't very happy about me transferring to a human ship and under the command of a human Spectre." Garrus let out a small laugh "Seeing his face was priceless."

"Glad to hear it, if you need anything let me know."

"Sure thing Commander." And as Shepard started to walk away, he added "Oh and Commander, thanks again for taking me with you on this mission, all the C-Sec red tape garbage was really getting to me. I'm glad that we are finally able to actually do something, without the need to fill out 10 forms and have them all approved"

"No problem Garrus, we are here to get things done, however knowing when to stop is what matters, otherwise we are no different from Saren."

"I understand Commander."

"Just call me Shepard."

"Very well, Shepard" The turian nodded and climbed back under the Mako

Shepard walked across the cargo bay to another new recruit. The Gunnery Chief from the human colony of Eden Prime was transferred to Normandy after the colony's assault by Saren and his geth.

"Making friends with the turian skipper?" Ashley turned and faced Shepard, her hands crossed on her chest.

"Is that a proper way to address a superior officer Chief Willians?" Shepard asked with a straight face.

"I… but… Sorry Sir, won't happen again, Sir!" She straightened up and saluted the Commander.

"Relax Ashley, I was just kidding." He said with a smile.

Ashley's face was now all red from mixed emotions of embarrassment and anger. But it only took her a moment to collect herself.

"Well played _Commander_ Shepard." She gave a hint of a smile "So what's the plan skipper?"

"We are on route to Therum, according to the council, Matriarch Benezia's daughter is there on a prothean digsite, she might contain some information on her mother and perhaps the Conduit."

"So this is a rescue mission for an asari archeologist?"

"Yes, but if I was Saren, I would probably try to either acquire or remove such an asset. We have every reason to think that Dr. T'Soni is in danger."

"Asset?"

"Prothean expert with possible knowledge of her mother's location and intentions, sounds like an asset to me Ashley."

"Fair enough, I better get back to work though skipper, we will be arriving to Therum soon and I still have a few guns that need maintenance."

"We'll talk later"

I turned and walked a few steps to the krogan mercenary, who helped us take down Fist, the head of a small crime syndicate, and ultimately helping us uncover Saren's betrayal.

"Shepard." Wrex nodded in approval. "That female is a feisty one, reminds me of the krogan females, when they are calm."

"It's true, I wouldn't exactly call her an average human female." Shepard smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Doing pretty good, for a member of a dying race, the funds for Fist's contract were just recently transferred."

"I hope you won't make a habit of shooting people we are questioning Wrex." John asked, rather annoyed by the trick he pulled when they were in Chora's Den.

"Not unless I get paid for it." Wrex let out a loud laugh.

Shepard shook his head "I'll talk to you later Wrex."

"Shepard." Wrex nodded.

John had a bit more time before they land on Therum to talk to the last addition to the team, and to the person to whom he owes his Spectre status. He walked through the door on the left of the elevator and entered the drive core. Among the human engineers stood a quarian, configuring something on her omnitool.

"Hey Tali, how are you doing?"

"Shepard!" She said loudly, sounding rather ecstatic "Your ship is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it Tali." Shepard answered with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me along Shepard, I never even dreamed that I would get to experience the flight on board such a ship." If John could see her expression under that helmet, he could bet she was smiling right now.

"No problem Tali, you helped me prove that Saren is guilty, this is the least I could do."

"Still, Shepard, no one has ever treated me this nicely before. People usually see the suit and the helmet and immediately have an opinion of me, even if I haven't done anything. It is a stigma of my people."

"Don't worry Tali, I promise that as long as you are on this ship, you will be treated equally as any other member of my crew."

"Thank you Shepard, I better get back to adjusting my omnitool, it's been giving me a bit of trouble."

"See you later Tali."

"Fifteen minutes ETA Commander!" Joker's voice resonated in the com system.

Shepard opened a communications channel. "Williams, Vakarian, I will meet you at the make in five minutes." John shut off the transmission and walked towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is here guys! I have 5 chapters pretty much ready but I don't want to rush them. Let me know what you guys think, also I am sorry if you see errors or grammatical mistakes, i am not a native English speaker, I am doing my best though. Also a sidenote, all the text in italic font is Shepard's thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

_"Damn those geth, they are persistent and mindless like varren during mating season."_ Shepard thought to himself. _"I am starting to regret leaving Garrus and Ashley to guard the entrance. The last three units managed to ambush me while I was distracted by the drones. This shoulder wound is going to be a problem, even after the application of medigel. Let's hope I won't need much more of it."_

As Shepard moved lower into the dig site, he finally started to see some of the uncovered structure, it must be prothean in nature. The completely white chambers give a feeling of being covered in tiles, but it seems like that is not the case. Jahn saw a strange blue glow on the lowest visible chamber, however the elevator stoped just one chamber above the lowest floor, it seems like the rails were damaged, it is stuck now. The walkway was destroyed by falling debris. John jumped down, as he stood up to look at the chamber he heard a distressed voice.

"Uhm, Hello! Can somebody help me! Please!" The voice was coming from a sky blue asari suspended several feet in the air, in what appeared to be a stasis field.

"Can you hear me out there! I'm trapped I need help!" She sounded desperate and almost ready to burst into tears, her eyes were glued to Shepard.

"Don't worry I am here to help. Dr. Liara T'Soni I presume?" John answered, he had a strange feeling about this alien, he has seen many asari before, but this one was different somehow.

"Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me!" She sounded relieved. "Listen, this thing I'm in is a prothean security device, I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it alright?"

"There is some kind of propulsion field in the way." John examined the faint blue wall of light covering the entrance to the chamber completely.

It's a prothean barrier curtain, I knew it would keep me safe from the geth. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here, you must get me out. Please!" She pleaded. It was clear that she was under stress and showing multiple signs of dehydration.

_"Just how long has she been inside that thing?" _thought Shepard.

"Any idea on how to get you out?" John asked.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing, you'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain, that's the tricky part, the defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you will get in here. But be careful, there was a krogan with the geth, they were trying to find ways to get past the barrier."

"Stay calm, I'm going to get you out of there in a minute." said Shepard.

_"The krogan does spell trouble though. I saw the mining laser slightly in the back of the cavern, maybe I can..."_

Shepard's train of thoughts was interrupted when sever shots flew by him and hit the barrier curtain, the mass effect propelled slugs disintegrated in the field. Shepard tumbled to the right, without looking around, he jumped behind a thin layer of metal that was once a piece of the walkway. John took a quick glance outside of his cover.

The good news is, the mining laser is intact and in the correct position. The bad news is, it's guarded by 5 geth who have him pinned down. Shepard prepared for an assault, hoping for the shields to hold. He jumped out from the cover and yelled "Catch!" as he threw a high powered explosive core grenade at the group of synthetics. As the grenade tore 2 of them to pieces, the other three started to move and change position. _"Smart bastards, but not smart enough."_ A few precise shots from the assault rifle threw 2 more geth in eternal reboot cycle. The last one managed to get a shot off with his sniper rifle before his flashlight of a head exploded into many tiny pieces. The kinetic barriers could not completely stop the high powered rifle shot, and neither did the armor, John was bleeding from a puncture wound in his shoulder. _"Damnit! Why do they always aim for the same shoulder?"_ Shepard grunted as he applied more medigel to the open wound. _"Let's not keep the doctor any longer"_ John walked up to the laser and activated it. As the high powered beam burned through rock and dirt, Shepard felt the whole place shake. _"That can't be good."_

John stopped the laser, as soon as he was able to see the glow from another white chamber. He moved down through the newly created tunnel and through another prothean chamber. The inside of the structure turned out to be round and was still powered, it was astounding. Luckly, the platform of the inside structure was also an elevator. Meddling with controls for a minute John was finally able to figure out how to get it to move up. Soon he reached Dr. T'Soni's chamber.

"You are here! But how did you get in?" She sounded more relieved then curious.

"I improvised." John said with a smile and pressed the release button. As the gravity trap released it's victim, he walked up and caught the debilitated asari in his hands. She was pale, her lips were dry and her eyes were dim, John could tell she spend at least a couple of days in that containment field. John was impressed that she did not pass out from exhaustion yet.

"Thank you… uhm…" She said staring curiously at John with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Commander Shepard." John said without thinking,

"Thank you Commander" She said and gave him a faint smile.

"Just call me Shepard." Shepard replied as he lowered her on the chamber floor and pulled out his personal flask.

"Here Dr. T'Soni, it's water." She looked hesitantly at John at first, but accepted the flask and drank it down in one go. "Goddess that was the most delicious water I ever tasted." A bit of color returned to her face. John pulled a special issue energy bar out of one of the pockets and a secondary flask, he had to get her in shape from transportation.

"This will give you some of your strength back, it's an energy bar, special issue to all Alliance military personnel." Shepard tore the wrapper, filling the air with a scent of chocolate. Liara's eyes widened a bit, and John heard a distinct stomach growl. Liara blushed with a faint lavander color, "I am sorry, it's just..." John interrupted her, "Don't be. just eat it you will feel better." She nodded and took both the flask and the bar, quickly stuffing the flavored bar in her mouth and almost choking before being able to drink it down with water.

"You're a real life saver Coma... Shepard." She smiled

"My pleasure Dr. T'Soni" He smiled.

"Please, just call me Liara."

"We better get out of here Liara, I don't think that mining laser helped the volcanic instability of this area."

Liara took a look around. And noticed the platform Shepard used to get up.

"We can take the prothean elevator further up."

"Sounds like a plan." John said as he picked her up in his arms again.

"I am sorry Shepard for this inconvenience, I don't think I can walk just yet." Blushing again as she wraped her hands around John's neck for stability.

"It's alright Liara, it is not every day that I get to carry beautiful asari around." John said, immidiately thinking to himself _"Did I just say that out loud?"_ Liara's face was now purple in color, she didn't say anything just smiled and tried to turn her eyes away from Shepard's face.

They got to the elevator, and with another press of a button started moving up. The whole place started to shake as they moved higher and higher. It won't be long now till the whole digsite collapses, much to Liara's dismay. As they reached the final level of the prothean structure, they could see the exit tunnel leading to the outside. It was just further into the cave, right behind that korgan battlemaster and his four geth minions.

"This may be difficult." John turned to Liara, biting his lip trying to think of a plan. He was in the middle of an open space with an asari on his hands, not exactly a tactical advantage.

"Surrender the scientist, or not, that would be more fun." Barked the krogan and let out a small laugh, enjoying his "wit".

"Shepard I have a plan." Liara whispered into his ear.

"I'm listening." He answered, staring down the battlemaster.

"Throw me up in the air as high as you can."

"What?"

"Just do it, trust me, it will work."

The krogan got impatient.

"Very well human, you just signed your own death wish."

There was no other options, John decided to trust Liara, he lowered her a bit forward and then threw her straight up in the air, as high as he could. A sharp pain in Shepard shoulder let him know that the wound reopened. The krogan and his geth were distracted but only for a moment following Liara with their eyes and flashlight looking olculars as she flew straight up into the air, and just as the gravity was about to take over, a field of biotic energy covered her entire body and instead of falling down, she started to slowly float downwards. It gave Shepard enough time to take cover and shoot down one of the geth troopers. The enemy disperced shooting at Shepard's cover and luckly ignoring Liara, who now safely landed on the floor of the elevator, John saw her face, her eyes were closed, looks like the use of biotics took out the remaining strength she had and she passed out. Shepard threw a grenade around the pillar he was taking cover behind. detonating it right under another one of the geth, the explosion left a splatter of synthetic blood on the floor of the chamber. John felt moist inside his suit in the shoulder area, he was bleeding. He looked from the other side of the pillar and made a few quick shots, another geth trooper fell down, with it's ocular shattered. There were only two enemies left now. Suddenly Shepard heard heavy footsteps approaching fast, the krogan was charging at him from the other side, the geth were just distracting him. John rolled to the side, as the krogan smashed into the pillar with a montorous force, the impact left a large dent. While the krogan was reganing his footing John unloaded a long a barrage of shots into him, the battlemaster's shields went down and several bullets hit the krogan from the side, his armor was protecting his weak spots. The krogan turned to Shepard and unloaded a shotgun round right into him, the blast knocked shepard back, the shields broke, but the armor managed to protect him, however the next shot would be lethal. The krogan smiled as he his shotgun was cooling down for another shot, his victory was close. Shepard smiled back and said "Not today you neutered bastard" and pressed a button on the grenade detonator showing it to the krogan. The battlemaster's face only showed surprise, when a grenade exploded right next to him killing him instantly and shielding Shepard from the blast. Shepard laughed, happy that not so bright battlemaster did not notice a grenade shepard left on the pillar he was hiding behind before he rolled away, however Shepard's victory was short lived as he saw a laser sight leading to his forehead.

The last of the geth was aiming dead center of his head with a sniper rifle, there was no way John could dodge or shoot back at the geth, the sound of a rifle shot broke the silence. John looked at the geth's head exploded in a fountain of synthetic blood and parts. He then saw both Ashley and Garrus standing at the entrance to the cave, with Garrus holding a sniper rifle. Both quickly started moving towards Shepard.

John stumbled on his feet, picked up his assault rifle and wuickly walked up to Liara, he checked her pulse, it was present and she was breathing. With a sigh of relief John picked her up, hissing at the paint in the shoulder and started moving towards Ashley and Garrus. A loud rumbling noise resonated around the cave, debris started to fall from the coiling, the whole place started to shake. Shepard called the Normandy "Joker we need pickup now!" the pilot's voice answered quickly "We're on our way Shepard, homing in on your signal, ETA two minutes."

Ashley ran up to Shepard, helping him move, "What took you so long skipper?" she asked, giving Liara a look of disapproval. "We gunned down like twenty geth troopers while you were gone."

"Something always tends to collapse and blow up around you Shepard." Said Garrus with a grin that would be the turian version of smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I ran into some trouble down there, and miss T'Soni needed some help." John said catching his breath.

Garrus ran up from the other side and helped Shepard move as well, "Why does eevrything around you tend to explode Commander?"

"I don't know Garrus I think it's a medical condition." John replied as they were running up the ram to the exit of the digsite shaft.

The four ran out of the shaft, a wave of dust followed closely, Normany already hovering in front of it with the cargo bay opened. They all jumped onto the open hatched and into the bay, the doors closed shut, just in time to hear the rumbling of the whole digsite collapsing.

John thanked both his squadmates and headed for the elevator to the med bay, leaving a trail of blood on the floor, Ashley and Garrus still supporting him. When they walked into the med bay, John walked up to the nearest med bed and lowered Liara on it. Doctor Chakwas ran up to Shepard quickly administering a shot of medigel, confident that Liara was in good hands now, John pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! I actually just wrote a new chapter and inserted it between chapter 2 and three, so the story doesn't make a huge skip, it will be a bit weird from the Shepard's perspective, since each chapter starts with (spoiler) him seeing visions of the past, as he is slowly dying in the vacuum of space.

Once again, comments and critiscism are spreciated and I appologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes you find.

The whole chapter is about Liara, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

_I do not remember these events happening to me, perhaps they are not mine, but... __Liara's._

* * *

><p>Liara opened her eyes slowly, she was on a bed, the smell of antiseptic led her to believe that she was in a medical wing of hospital, but the slight vibrations told her otherwise, as if the the whole place was moving, she was in a medbay on a ship. The light was dimmed, it was quiet the medbay had sound isolation so the patients would not be disturbed.<p>

Liara sat up and lowered her legs off the medical bed, she only now realised that she had a dropper attached to her arm, as Liara began to remove the medical tape that was holding the needle in place she heard a voice: "Miss T'Soni, I am going to ask you to leave the needle in for a bit longer, you have not fully recovered from your exhaustion yet."

Liara nearly fell off the bed, she hasn't realised that somebody walked in while she was trying to get the dropper needle out. She looked up and saw an elderly looking human female standing in front of her, wearing a medical labcoat, she had her arms crossed as if Liara commited some sort of mischief, but she had a half smile on her face, as if she was approving of what Liara did. Liara lowered her eyes and appologised. The doctor laughed: "You didn't do anything wrong my dear, but as the doctor of this ship I am going to have to ask you to stay here a bit longer. Afterall I promised the Commander to take good care of you."

"Sh-Shepard is on this ship?" Liara asked her voice was a bit trembling, the memories of their last encounter came rushing back, the geth attack, the krogan, the earthquake and Shepard's arms holding her. Liara waved her head as if trying to make the confusing thought go away.

"Yes you are on the Normandy and it is under the command of Shepard. Are you alright miss T'Soni?" asked the doctor looking a little worried.

"My appologies, it is nothing, I am alright thank you. I was just remembering what happened umm... how long was I out?"

"Twenty two galactic standard hours now."

"That long?" Liara's eyes widened.

"To be honest I am surprised that you woke up when you did, I was sure you would have been out for at least a few more hours, especially considering the use of biotics in your condition, I cannot believe the Commander would ask you to use biotics in the condition you were in!" the doctor fumed.

"Please, doctor..."

"Chakwas"

"My appologies, doctor Chakwas, it was not Shepard's fault, it was I who suggested to use the biotics." said Liara, sounding more worried then she should be.

"Oh my, well I guess I owe the Commander an appology for scolding him for bringing you to the Normandy unconcious, not to mention bleeding all over the Normandy." said the doctor watching Liara's reaction.

"Oh Goddess!" Liara's face went pale "Doctor Chakwas is he alright?" she asked, making puppy eyes.

"Oh he's fine, he has been up and running for a few hours now, in fact he came by a total of five times now, he has been checking on you every hour." said Doctor Chakwas and chuckled as she watched Liara blush.

Liara's face got it's color back and was in fact more purple in color then her normal blue. "Thank the Goddess, I am glad Shepard is alright." Liara said trying to hide a smile.

"You can talk to the Commander after you rest, he will bring you up to speed on the situation, now please lie down and try to get a few more hours of sleep."

Liara pulled her legs back on the bed and lay back. "Thank you doctor."

"No need to thank me miss T'Soni, and don't worry I won't tell the Commander that we had this conversation." she winked, causing Liara's face to change colors again. She chuckled and left the medbay, leaving Liara to rest.

* * *

><p>Liara was standing in the mess hall, waiting in line for the food. She was deep in thoughts about the last couple of days since her resque on Therum, they did not go by as she thought they would. She only had the chance to speak to Shepard once, and it was during the mission briefing with the rest of Shepard's squadmates, she was surprised at how diverse was his team. Nevertheless it brought her up to speed with the rest of them, since decided to stay on the mission after all, she had to know everything. The Normandy, prothean beacons, the Conduit, Saren, the geth and of course the Reapers. Liara knew how much flack Shepard got for letting Benezia's daughter stay on the ship, but she knew that the Commander was adamant about his decision.<p>

Liara knew that her mother had decided to help Saren, it made no sense, the fact that her own mother would help a rogue spectre bring the destruction to the galaxy made Liara sick to her stomach, she prefered not to think about it.

This however did not settle well with the rest of the crew, the human crew was already weary of other species on board the ship, and having a daughter of a traitor made it even worse for her. Everyone knew about how Shepard felt about his crew, so there was no hostility, but it seemed that the indifference and lack of trust was even worse, and she couldn't blame them. The only person that seemed to care was doctor Chakwas.

Liara took her food and went to and empty table, this was her fourth time here, she preferred to eat in the lab section of the med bay, but doctor Chakwas wouln't let her eat there all the time, saying that it wasn't healthy or sanitory. Liara sat down and started to eat slowly, trying not to look at the alliance soldiers at the nearby tables, she couldn't help overhearing their conversations however, trivial things about the state of alliance, friends and relatives on the colonies, the citadel, the main topic however was always their mission.

Just as Liara's train of throught started to drift away, her solitude got interrupted when a quarian sat right next to her. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya quickly set her tray table down next to Liara's and sat down. Some of the soldiers greeted her, and she replied to them. Tali then turned to Liara, "Hey Liara, why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I... just... umm..." Liara stumbled.

"Having trouble adjusting?"

"Yes, Goddess, I never knew it would be this difficult to fit in, it is like Serrice all over again."

"Don't worry, it'll pass, humans are strange, they are like a pack of varren at first, but they grow on you over time."

"Oh Goddess, I had no idea humans were parasitic in nature!" Liara blurted out.

There was a moment of silence, before Tali started laughing really loud, it was a few minutes before she managed to stop herself.

"N-no Liara, that is not what I meant, I meant that you get attached to them emotionally. Let me upload this quick guide on humans on your omnitool, i think that will let you avoid a few of the situations we just had." Tali chickled as she powered up her holographic gadget.

"Okay." was the only thing Liara could say, her face still purple from blushing. "_Goddess how embarassing!_" she thought to herself.

"Just a few of my personal thoughts on the crew" added Tali while in the middle of the upload, "Garrus seems like a nice guy, typical turian though, shoot first, ask questions later, Shepard is working on him though, hopefully we'll see an improvement."

Tali finished with the upload and took one of the tubes that stood on her tray, she pulled an elastic straw and attached it to a small valve on the side of her voice modulator of her helmet. Liara was watching curiously, as she never seen a quarian eat before. Tali continued: "Kaidan is also nice, he's a human biotic, uses implants that cause him great discomfort, still he and Shepard seem to be good friends."

Tali took a few sips and continued: "Wrex is pretty smart for a krogan, and just as dangerous, not to mention that he's a biotic as well, just don't ask him about the genophage, it's a touchy subject for him." Tali took another sip and then disconnected the tube she was holding, getting a new one. You already know doctor Chakwas, she's nice and I am sure you already ran into Joker, the helmsman. Yeah, I think you should stay away from him till you get to know humans better."

Tali finished off the second tube she had been drinking from and added. "Oh and stay away from Ashley too, she is not into species other then her own and I think you hit a sour note with her when she saw the Commander carry you to the ship."

"But... but I was unconcious." Liara said defensively

"I know, and she knows, but her ego doesn't seem to know it, just for your own good stay away from her Liara. Oh and of course you already know Shepard."

"The Commander seems to rather busy at the moment." Liara said whith a bit of sadness in her voice.

Tali noticed the change: "Don't worry he will come around, he just had it rough from the Council, so he had to get some things moving and ready for the next mission." Tali stood up, "Well I got to go, if you ever want to talk Liara, find me in the engine core room. See you later."

"Tali!" Liara called out to the quarian, Tali turned around. "Thank you." said Liara and smiled for the first time since she arrived. Tali waved and left towards the elevator.

Liara quickly finished her food, eager to go study the guide that Tali gave her, she did not want to embarass herself in front of Shepard. She quckly left the mess hall and went towards the med bay, she opened the door and rushed by doctor Chakwas startling her, she reached the lab door, opened it, made a quick appology to the doctor and closed it.

Liara quickly settled into the lab chair, picked up a datapad and started the transfer from her omnitool, reading from the pad would be more comfortable. The transfer finished and Liara picked up the datapad, and opened the first chapter of the guide. Right as she started deading, she heard a noise of opening door behind her, to her horror it was John Shepard.

"Goddess, I am not prepared yet!" she thought to herself franticly trying to stuff the datapad into the table drawer. Shepard walked in and stopped behind Liara's chair, she quickly turned around giving up on the datapad sticking out of the half closed drawer.

"Co-Comander! Did you come to check up on me?" Liara blurted out.

"You look much better, how are you feeling?" Shepard asked with a smile.

"Doctor Chakwas says I am going to be fine, I was really impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology."

"She is the best at what she does, I don't think I would be standing here right now if it wasn't for her."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Is... is there something you wanted to ask me Commander?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about an earlier meeting with the Council, and please Liara, just call me Shepard. I wanted to know more about the asari."

"Well, we were the first species to achieve interstellar flight, the mass relay network and the Citadel itself, we were also instrumental at creating the Council."

"I heard that the asari live up to a thousand years, tell me more about the asari physiology."

"_He's joking right?_" Liara thought, looking at Shepard's expression, but there wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, the most common misconception about us is that we have a gender, our species is monogendered, male and female have no real meaning to us."

Shepard's eyes widened a bit. "If you only have one gender, then how do you reproduce?"

"We have the ability to join with other, beings, we meld our minds, reaching into the very core of their beings, this union, this bond allows us to concieve offspring, physical contact may or may not be involved."

"Sounds incredible, but the asari live so long, how do you cope with the loss of your bondmates?"

"We learned to take a philosophical approach to the matter Shepard, we enjoy the time we have with our bondmates, and even after they are gone, they still remain with us thanks to the meld."

"Do you know who was Benezia's bondmate?"

"No... I do not." Liara tried to hide her frown, but it did not work very well.

"I am sorry, I did not know, we can change the subject."

"It is alright Shepard, you did not know, but we do not have to change the subject."

"If you are sure, so what do you know about Benezia's bondmate?"

"All I know is that she was another asari."

"Wait, you can do that?" Shepard asked puzzled. Liara couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Think about it Shepard, if we couldn't mate with our own kind we would have died out before we reached interstellar flight. Mating between two asari is no longer a common practice among our people, many think that it weakes our species. I is what you call a... a "pureblood" although no asari would be cruel enough to say that to my face. It is a considered to be a great insult to my people. Perhaps it was the reason why my mother did not talk about her bondmate, perhaps she was embarassed of her."

"You don't know that Liara, perhaps something happened to her, maybe she couldn't visit you, maybe she passed away."

"You might be right..." Liara's face brightened, "In fact, I hope you are." Liara smiled, the conversation seemed to go better then she hoped. As the scientific curiosity took over, she decided to ask questions this time. "Shepard, you said that you encountered a working Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. Could you tell me more?"

"The beacon burned a vision into my mind, I can't really tell what the message was however."

Liara's eyes were the size of plates now, she sat at the edge of her chair almost ready to jump up. "That is amazing Shepard! You were touched by an actual working prothean technology! A lesser mind would have been destroyed by the process, but you are incredibly strong willed Commander!"

"Amazing huh? Sounds like want to disect me in a lab somewhere." Shepard said with a smile.

Liara's face went pale, how could she insult Shepard like that without thinking. "No, Goddess, I did not mean to insinuate..." she shook her head, "no that's even worse!"she was nearly panicing now.

Shepard raised his arms, "Relax Liara, I was only joking!" He said smiling.

"Oh... Goddess, how could I be so dense?" Liara was blushing from embarassment, "You must think that I am a complete and utter fool. This is why I prefer the solitude of the dig sites." She sighed.

Shepard walked up closer to Liara, squated down, so their faces would be on an even level and put his hand on Liara's shoulder, causing her to blush even more, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Liara you need to worry less." He said with a smile, "The crew will accept you, just give them time, besides, I see you already made two friends." He took his hand off her shoulder, "We'll talk later, I have to go." Shepard, turned around and walked out.

Liara was left speachless for a few moments, trying to collect herself, she expected many things from Shepard, but he managed to impress her in way she have not even considered. It was clear now why he got his Spectre status, he was not just a grunt, a soldier, he was also a cunning tactitian. He intrigued Liara, a feeling that was new to her, yet very alluring.

Liara moved back into the chair and took out the datapad she tried to hide, she set it aside, and reached for the nearby computer console, she needed to know more about Shepard, he was like a Prothean digsite and she was the Prothean expert, she wanted to learn more about him.


	4. Chapter 4

And another chapter is here! Sorry it took so long everyone, I've been having trouble getting inspiration. Another chapter from Liara's perspective, also a bit of drama towards the end, let me know what you think.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

_I have no doubt in my mind now, these memeries are of Liara, a result of the meld perhaps._

* * *

><p>Footsteps resonated throught the ancient ruins as a yound asari ran through them, she was being chased by several mindless creatures, bent on carrying their master's will.<p>

Liara was running through the crumbled rooms of the prothean building, throwing biotic blasts at her pursuers. She got seperated from Shepard, when one of the Thorian's anchor tentacles got dislocated. Now chased by several Thorian creapers, she was looking for a way to meet up with the rest of the team. She heard gunshots on the above level, Shepard and Garrus must have ran into trouble as well. There was an explosion above and Liara saw several more creapers fall down to their doom, she turned left into a room with the stair leading to the upper level, as she ran up several stairs, she turned around and threw down a singularity.

"That should how them off for a bit." Liara spoke to herself, the comm came alive with Shepard's voice "Liara are you alright?"

Shepard sounded more concerned then he should have shown, the thought of that brought a smile on Liara's face, she responded "I'm alright Shepard, keep going, I will meet you on the next floor." Liara headed for the top of the straircase, the exhaustion from using the biotics in the last several hours started to set in.

Liara reached the top, ran around the corner and was immidiately met by a biotic blast in her abdomen. The blast knocked the air out of her lungs and knocked her back several feet into a wall, with the impact leaving her barely concious. In front of her was stading a green skinned asari, a clone created by the Thorian to anihilate it's enemies. "You shall be destroyed, the old growth will have your meat to feed upon." Her voice sounded monotone, almost lifeless, a VI had more of a personality then this doll. The clone walked up to Liara, several creapers trailing it, she raised her arm with another biotic blast charing up. But Liara would have none of it, this was her first mission, her first time to prove to Shepard and everyone on the team that she was worth more then some scientist with knowledge of the Protheans, she wanted to show Shepard more then anyone else.

Liara quickly extended a biotic field around her, a trick her mother taught her well, forcing both the clone and the creapers away from her and knocking them back a few feet, as the clone stumbled a bit, Liara unloaded the whole clip of her special issue Kessler IV handgun into the it. Green liquid splashed in several diractions. However the creapers were now on their feet and were about to charge Liara, she prepared for the worst.

A rifle shot quickly silenced one of the creapers, a powerful biotic blast took care of the second one, and the last one was torn apart by a shotgun blast. Liara let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you Miss T'Soni." Shepard walked up to Liara smiling, his arm still glowing with a biotic energy, he has been practicing his biotics with Kaidan ever since he had the L3 implants installed, he was surprisingly good at it, a rare trait for humans.

Shepard reached out and gave Liara his arm to help her up. "Thank you Shepard, I you haven't shown up..." a loud screaching noise interrupted Liara, the Thorian was preparing for another assault.

"No time to talk, we need to finish this fast Commander!" said Garrus, turning around and looking into the scope of his sniper rifle.

Shepard nodded, headed across the room into the next one, Garrus and Liara followed closely. They walked into a rather large room, another anchor tentacle was in the middle of it, surrounded wy several more creapers and another clone of the asari.

No words were spoken, the squad unleashed gunfire and biotics on the enemy, tearing them to shreds. As the dust settled down, Shepard walked up close to the tentacle and took a point blank shot at it, causing it to tear off the wall. A howling sound resonated throught the whole underground facility, all eight of the tentacles tore one by one and the alien plant dropped down into the abyss, the Thorian was dead.

The team was about to leave when the nearest pod on the wall burst open, an asari dropped on the ground, she looked just like the clones, but she was normal color, she was the original from which the Thorian made copies of. She stumbled for a few moments regaining her balance and adjusting to the light, finally she could see her saviors, it seemed as seeing another asari gave her a bit of confidence, so she spoke to Shepard.

"I thank you for freeing me from the Thorian, I presume you are Commander Shepard." she looked at Shepard awaiting for a response.

"Yes I'm Shepard, how do you know my name, and more importantly how did you end up in the Thorian's possession?" John asked, still holding an assault rifle in his arms.

"My name is Shiala, I am... was one of Matriarch Benezia's followers." Liara's eyes widened at the mention of her mother's name, she could not contain herself.

"What do you know about my mother, tell us!" she blurted out, before realising it, however there was no look of disprooval from Shepard, he only nodded acknowledging Liara's words and then turning back to Shiala.

"I do not know much, all i can tell you is that Saren has some sort of power over people. The effect is subtle, but absolute, the longer you stay near Saren, the more you start to agree with him, this indoctrination affected the Matriarch and me, before I was given to the Thorian."

"Given?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Saren traded me to the Thorian in exchange for the Cipher."

"What is the Cipher?"

"The Cipher is the collective knowledge and understanding of the Prothean culture and language. The thorian lived for more then ten thousand years, it absorbed several protheans into itself to gain this knowledge. It carried this information till this day. Due to our unique ability to meld with other being's minds I was ordered to extract the Cipher from the Thorian, and once I had it I gave to Saren, afterwards I was left to the Thorian and Saren left, not before attempting to destroy the Thorian. That is when you arrived and destroyed his geth."

"We need the Cipher in order to get an understanding of the prothean vision, can you give me the Cipher?"

"Yes, this will require a meld."

"I am ready." Shepard agreed before Liara could say anything, she knew that the team needed the Cipher, but John had to meld with another asari to get it. Liara took a deep sigh and turned away as SHiala approached Shepard.

"Relax Commander, clear your thoughts, embrace eternity!" Shiala's eye turned pitch black and the meld begun.

A few minutes later, the meld was over and Shiala stepped back from Shepard, he was holding his head, and had to sit down on a large chunk of debris from the wall.

"Are you alright Shepard?" Liara walked up to John and gave Shiala a vicious stare.

"I'm fine, it's just... so much information." John kept rubbing his temples, "Give me a moment."

"I am going to go see if the place is clear for a return trip." Garrus said heading down the stairs.

Liara took this apportunity to approach Shiala, she walked up to the asari, examined her head to toe and whispered to her, "If you hurt the Commander in any way, I swear I..." Liara got interrupted.

"Easy miss T'Soni, I only left the Cipher in Shepard's mind, nothing more." and she smiled as she saw Liara have a sigh of relief. "By the way you are the only thing on his mind right now."

Liara's cheeks blushed, she turned away and rushed over to see how Shepard was doing.

Shepard stood up, still rubbing his head with one hand, "I... understand some of the vision now, it is all broken up however, I will need some time to think about it."

"Is there anything i could do to help Shepard?" Liara asked, failing to hide her worry from John.

Shepard looked at Liara, "If you could get into my brain and sort this mess out, that would be nice." John smiled.

Liara's face changed color, she couldn't pronounce a word: "I... I..." she said, hyperventilating.

"Relax Liara, I was only joking." John said with a smile, enjoying Liara's reaction.

Liara took a moment to collect herself, "Actually Shepard, asari can do that..." she stated, her cheecks still radiating with blush.

John's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, once we are on the Normandy, I could help you sort the vision out Shepard."

"That should help us on our mission, perhaps we will learn about the Conduit, and why Saren wants to get it. Liara why didn't you suggest this before?"

"Because... Because I never..." Liara was stumbling with her words, her blush became brighter, she avoided to look into Shepard's eyes.

"Liara I..." Shepard was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. "That can't be good..."

Garrus ran up the stairs leading to the lower levels, "Commander, we got problems, those things that the Thorian was suspened on, were holding the whole place together, this whole area will collapse at any moment."

"We need to get out of here." Shepard looked at Shiala "Now what should we do with you?"

"I would like to stay with the colony and help them, they have suffered enough from our actions."

"A noble thought, alright everyone move to the upper floors, quickly!"

* * *

><p>Liara was sitting in the conference room, this was one of the few times when she saw Shepard's whole team in one place. Shepard just finished retelling everyone of what happened on Feros.<p>

"So what about the vision Commander? Were you able to figure it out?" asked Lt. Alenko.

"No, the vision has only bits and pieces and even they don't make much sense, I need a Prothean expert to sort this mess out, so I asked doctor T'Soni to give me a hand."

Liara could not force a word out of herself, so she just nodded, suddenly the horror of the thought that Commander is going to ask her to meld in front of everyone kicked in, causing her to go pale again.

"Liara will perform the meld later today, if I learn any new information i will let everyone know. Crew dismissed, Joker patch me through to the council." Shepard stated and turned towards the nearby console.

Liara let out a sigh of relief, it was bad enough that she never performed a meld before, even simple melds for the purpose of the exchange of information, at least now she did not have to do it in front of the whole crew. She slowly got out of her chair and went toward the exit from the conference room, a sudder female voice behind her caused Liara to jump.

"So, you are holding a private session with the Commander huh?" the voice was cheerful and a bit distorted because of the voice modulator.

Liara spun around, "Oh thank the Goddess it's you Tali, for a second there I thought it was Chief Williams." Liara made a weak smile.

Tali chuckled as the two exited the conference room and took a right down the stairs, "Anyway, tell me about this meld Liara, how does it feel?" she asked, leaning a bit towards Liara.

"I... I don't know." Liara lowered her head in dispair. "I've never had a meld before."

"So you never?..."

"No."

"And you didn't?..."

"No."

"But didn't you go to a university?"

Liara looked at Tali with confusion, "What does that have to do with the matter Tali?"

Tali let out a laugh and told Liara not to worry about it, when the two reached the elevator Tali said: "Don't worry Liara, this is not a meld between bondmates, it's a meld to exchange information so it should be no problem, didn't that asari on Feros meld with Commander to give him the Cipher?"

Liara made a sour face, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"You know the theory right?"

"Yes."

"Well then pretend that Shepard is a digsite, and your objective is to figure out what happened to the Protheans."

Liara smiled, recognising her own words "Ok I will do that, thanks Tali."

Liara turned left from the elevator and went into the med bay. She greeted doctor Chakwas and headed into the lab, she sat down at her work station and powered up the console, as the holographic display lit up, Liara quickly made a search on melds and tips for begginers, she started reading paragraph after paragraph, reading the comments of other readers and taking note of all the details. Liara was so submerged into the research that she didn't notice as Shepard walked into the lab.

Shepard let out a cough to let his presense be know, the effect was instanteneous. Liara jumped in her chair, franticly shut off her console and turned around to Shepard with bright lavander blush on her face. There was an awkward moment of silence as two people, a human and an asari, were staring at each other, "_Goddess! What do I say, what do people say in situations like this?"_ Liara opened her mouth, unable to say anything.

Finally, Shepard broke the silence, ending Liara's torment "Liara, I know this is your first exchange meld, don't worry, everything will be fine. Just... try not to mess with my head too much." Shepard smiled, giving Liara chuckle.

"Commander, your jokes are as bad as Joker's" she said with a smile.

"Hey I take offense to that, my jokes are never as bad as Joker's." Shepard replied.

Both of them started to laugh, the tension disappeared, Shepard walked up to Liara and sat on a nearby chair, Liara gestured him to move in closer. Liara looked into Shepard's eyes, her confidence rose as she prepared to start the meld.

"Relax Shepard, clear your thoughts, embrace eternity!" as she said those words, it seemed that the meld instinctively. Liara's mind plunged into a vortex of Shepard's thoughts, vivid images appeared and disapeared before her, it was as if she was looking at a galaxy. Liara never dreamed the experience would be so intense and yet so relaxing, she felt the very middle of Shepard's galaxy pulse, it was the core of Shepard's being. It beckoned her, attracted her, her instincts were telling her to go towards it, meet it, combine with it, Liara knew that she could not do that, not yet at least. She caught the trace of the Cipher, as her mind reached for it, it exploded with information, pouring it into Liara's mind, the understanding of Prothean culture and language erupted into her mind, the ammount of information was overbearing.

Liara raised her hands and put them against her temples as they were starting to ache, Shepard reacted almost immidiately. Liara felt the ammount of information throttled down, she felt Shepard's presense in her mind, the feeling was a indescribeable. She knew what kind of information Shepard was looking at, she knew she could stop him from looking at certain parts of her mind just like he could do the same. Liara finally found the Prothean beacon message, she looked through it over and over, picking up all the details and hints, but it was not enough, the message was just too broken up, they will need more information, or perhaps another beacon to figure out what it means.

Liara was about to end the meld when she noticed a strange anomaly in all the information, it was if a huge black hole was present in this galaxy of information. Liara realised that it was something Shepard did not want Liara to see. Against her better judgement Liara reached out for the black void in Shepard's mind, she only got a small glimpse of what was Shepard covering before the meld was interrupted.

It was a few seconds before Liara realised that Shepard got up and was no longer in front of her. Before Liara could say anything, Shepard said "Thank you for your help Liara." his voice was cold, almost emotionless. Shepard turned his head towards Liara for a second, there was no expression of anger or disapointment, and only his eyes showed one emotion, pain. Shepard walked out of the medbay and Liara was left alone.

Tears were rolling down Liara's eyes, she was upset that her curiocity got the better of her but she was even more upset that she intruded into a part of Shepard's mind that she was not supposed to. It was clear to her now that Shepard was not hiding that part of his memory from her, but he was hiding it from himself. The glipse that she got was enough to understand what was inside, she read Shepard's biography, she knew about Akuze but never gave a lot of meaning to it. Now she stirred something inside Shepard's mind that was not supposed to come out.

Later that evening Doctor Chakwas stopped by and asked how the first meld went. It was clear that she already knew the answer just by looking at Liara, she told Liara that the Commander went straight to his quarters and has not come out since, making Liara's eyes start tearing up again. She hugged the asari and told her that it wasn't her fault and that she should get some rest. After she left Liara wanted to get up and head to over to Shepard, to try to explain everything and appologise, but she was too fatigued to do anything, the meld was both mentally and physically exhausting. She decided to take a short nap and then go talk to Shepard. With those thoughts, Liara went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter yay! Sorry for making you wait guys, I pretty sure that everyone figured out that the previous chapters were all SPOILER: Shepard's flashbacks. A man can only have so many flashbacks, so I've been trying to condense the story a bit a remove some parts but there will be at least one more chapter of flashbacks (not including this one) to go before you get to know what's going on (not that it's hard to figure out either :P) Anyway here's another chapter of the story, from Shep's perspective. Again, comments and critiscism are apreciated, tell me how to improve my writing and I'll work on it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

_More images come and pass, they are of no importance, but again they slow down to show me what I need to see, or perhaps what I want to see, or even both._

* * *

><p>John was sitting on his bed, the lights are off, the door is locked, it is the middle of the night by the ship's standard, but he cannot sleep again. Second day in a row he is being tormented by nightmares. John gets up and walks over to the table, on it are a opened bottle of scotch and a small container of antidepressants. He tried both but neither help, alcohol just gives him a headache in the morning, and the meds just screw over with his perception. He tries to clear his thoughts, it doesn't work either, he tries to switch his mind to something else, and Liara comes to his mind.<p>

John did not blame Liara for what happened, it was only logical that she would go searching through his head, there was noone to blame but himself, for sealing Akuze away instead of dealing with it as he should have. Then again would he be the man he is right now if he did not bury Akuze in the depths of his mind? John shoock his head as if to try and shake the thoughts out of it, Liara's image was much brighter now, she was in his thoughts all the time now, ever since the meld, it was strange, he did not get the same result after Shiala, perhaps the meld he and Liara shared was more then just an exchange of information? Or perhaps...

Realisation came to John like a thunder strike, he let out a laugh and smiled, saying out loud: "Commander John Shepard, the first human spectre, survivor of Akuze is... in love." John stood there for a couple of seconds, collecting his thoughts, it seemed that all he needed all these years to let the pain go away, was her, it was so simple and yet complicated at the same time. He needed to talk to Liara, he needed to see her, appologise to her, and tell her how he felt.

John walked up to his locker and got dressed, he walked out of his quarters and walked across the mess hall. Shepard stopped a split second before opening the med bay doors, if he woke doctor Chakwas up at this hour, he will never hear the end of it.

John stood there for a few more seconds, finally, affraid to bring the wrath of the doctor upon him, he turned around and started to walk away when he heard a voice behind him.

"Shepard?"

John turned around only to see Liara peeking out from the med bay, John wasn't ready for such a turn of events, "Li-Liara?" was he he could answer. There was a moment of silence, when finally Liara spoke.

"Shepard, I..." she lowered her eyes, her expression full of guilt, "I did not mean to..."

"I know." Shepard interrupted her, before she could continue, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, in fact... I am glad it happened, because it made me realise something." John turned around completely and walked up to Liara, "There is something I need to tell you Liara, but I would prefer if we continued this conversation elsewhere." John could not hide his embarassment, a slight tint of a blush appared on his usually calm face.

Liara raised her eyes, she was intrigued by the way Shepard was acting, she was not sure of what Shepard wanted to tell her, but she could tell the Commander was nervous. "_What could make a battle hardened soldier like him nervous?_" Liara spoke, "The medbay and the lab are empty Shepard, doctor Chakwas is in the sleeping pod tonight, we could talk there.

Both entered the medbay and walked through it into the lab, there Liara walked up to her table and turned around, curious as to what Shepard wanted to tell her. "So what did you want to tell me Commander?"

John looked into Liara's blue eyes and he could not bring himself to say anything, "I... um... just wanted to... um..." he faked a cough and tried to start over again, "I wanted to tell you Liara, how I feel about you." He said and looked at Liara, searching for a response of any sort.

Liara's eyes widened, her heart rate accelerated, she did not expect this from Shepard, yet she realised that she wanted to hear it from him, but before she could answer Shepard continued.

"Liara, I do not know how you feel about me, but I want to you to know, that I cannot get you out of my mind."

Liara gasped "_You are the only thing on his mind right now_." Shiala's words resonated in the back of her head, Liara took a deep breath and spoke, "I... feel the same way Shepard." and she couldn't help but smile, seeing how the first human spectre, just made a sigh of relief as if his life was on the line. "I do feel the attraction between us Shepard and after the meld, I keep thinking of you as well." Liara blushed, and looked away in embarassment, and before she knew it, she felt Shepard's strong arms embrace her. She did not fight it, she only emjoyed it, she embraced Shepard back, feeling his strong muscled back in her arms, feeling John's breath on her neck, Liara T'Soni was the happiest asari in the galaxy that moment.

John released Liara, and both wished each other a good night. Shepard walked out of the medbay and was almost at his quarters, when his personal comm made a sound of incoming message.

"Yes Joker?" John answered.

"Sorry to wake you up Commander, ergent message from the CItadel just came through." Joker replied.

"Put in the comm room, I'll take it there." John sighed and started walking up the stairs.

John walked into the comm room and powered up the console for the incoming transmission, as the projections appeared he stepped back a bit.

Before him stood the Council, the salarian councilor spoke, "Shepard, we recieved information about one of Saren's allies on Noveria."

The asari councilor continued, "Matriarch Benezia, has passed through Noveria's customs exactly 8 hours ago, you are to investigate her actions."

The turian councilor spoke, "And you are to use lethal force if she does not cooperate, We hope your little trophy from Therum will not cause problems?"

"No, she has already stated her position on the matter." John answered, thinking exactly the opposite.

"Very well, Shepard, proceed with the mission." spoke the salarian councilor again.

Shepard nodded and the console powered down, ending the tansmission. John turned around, walked up to one of the chairs and sat down, he was not sure how to approach Liara on this matter, he decided it was best to tell her right away and let her choose for herself if she wanted to go on this mission or not.

"Joker." John talked into his comm, "Set a course for Noveria."

"Aye aye Commander."

John stood up and walked out of the comm room, heading down towards the med bay.

* * *

><p>The squad was running down an iced up tunnel, everyone was breathing heavily, long mission was taking it's toll. At first they had to fight through Noveria's bereaucracy, and security, literally in the case of the last one, then they had to break through the heavy geth foprtifications, before they could even reach Peak 15, the complex where Matriarch Benezia arrived just a few hours ago. Finally, once they reached the facility, it was overrun by the geth and some sort of an alien lifeform, they fixed the power lines and restarted the generator and finally were able to reach the lab complex, when their advance was halted by the facility's survivers and security. Shepard and his team had to work covertly behind the security chief's back in order to gain access to the main lab where Matriarch Benezia was stationed, it was also here that they learned that the aliens were in fact the rachni. They got the card from a medical officer, taking down an sleeper agent of Benezia, an asari comando in the process. Now they were running towards the main lab, both Liara and Tali were holding up better then Shepard expected, especially in Liara's case, she was calm, used her biotics rationally, and her shots were precise, he was starting to wander if Liara was in denial.<p>

A rachni soldier spotted Shepard's team and immidiately charged them, John dodged the acidic spit and with a biotic blast crushed the rachni against the wall, killing it in the process. Finally they reached the main lab, the door was long gone and on the platform in the middle of it stood an aged asari, wearing an unusual outfit. She was looking at a large glass chamber which contained the biggest rachni speciment John has seen so far.

The asari spoke "You do not know the privilage of being a mother. There is power in creation, to shape a life, turn it towards happiness or dispair. Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and kill Saren's enemies." Benezia turned around to face Shepard and his squad through them and stopping on Liara, "I won't be moved by sympathy, no matter who you bring into this confrontation."

John replied "Liara is here because she wants to, not because I asked her to be."

"Indeed, what have you told him about me, Liara?" Benezia asked, with her gaze focused on her daughter.

"What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?" Liara yelled out, emotions getting the better of her.

Benezia ignored the outburst and turned to Shepard again, "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

But John would have none of it, "I can't believe you would kill your own daughter!"

Benezia's gaze was ice cold, "I now realise I should have been stricter with her."

As the last of those words escaped Benezia's mouth she launched a devastating biotics attack on Shepard's squad, with John getting the majority of the blast, he got kocked back and hit a side of a wall nearly loosing conciousness, if it wasn't for the shock absorbers in his armor he would have been dead.

John quickly stood up and took cover, he heard a noise on his right, he turned and saw several geth units eneter the chamber to aid the matriarch, John looked to his left, to his relief, both Tali and Liara were ok and were now taking cover and taking shots at the matriarch distracting her. John hopped over the crate he was hiding behind and threw a grenade towards the geth. As the grenade exploded John ducked behind a better cover, he looked over the crate and saw that all the geth units were dead, John smirked and stood up immidiately recieving a biotic blast to the back of his head, sending his flying over the crate he hiding behind. Cursing his own arrogance, John crawled behind the same crate, peaked out and shot a well armed asari biotic. Two more comandos ran into the room, one was swiftly taken out by Tali's shotgun blast. the other took a flight from Liara's singularity. John took the opportunity to take aim at Benezia and took a shot.

It was over, John stood up and walked towards the platform where Benezia was kneeling down, holding her shoulder. She looked up as Shepard approached her, "This is not over." she stood up, "Saren is unstopable. My mind if filled with his light. Everything is clear."

John spoke as both Tali and Liara moved in behind him, "The rachni did not cooperate, why should I?"

"I will not betray him. You will... You... ugh..." Benezia's expression changed, as if a completely different person was looking at Shepard right now, "You must listen, Saren still whispers in my mind, I can fight his compulsions briefly, but the indoctrination is strong."

"Why are you able to break free of his controll now?" John asked, the change was too sudden to be trustworthy.

Benezia replied, "I sealed a part of my mind away from the indoctrination, saving it for moment when I could help destroy him, it will not last long."

John was convinced for now, "So you could turn on us again?"

"Yes, but it would not be my will, Shepard." Benezia's eyes were full of grief. "People are not themselves around Saren, you come to idolise him, worship him, you would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship, it is a dreadnaut of incredible size and it's power is extraordinary."

"Sovereign is not like other ships. Where did it come from?"

"I cannot say, the geth did not build it, it's technology is far more advanced then that of any know species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet, and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first, i thought I was strong enough to resist, instead I became a willing tool, eager to serve." Benezia continued, "He send me here to find the location of the Mu Relay, its possition was lost thousands of years ago."

"How can something that big go missing?" John asked.

"Four thousand years ago a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the relay out of it's system, but did not damage it. It's precise vector and speed were impossible to determine. As millenia passed, the nebula created by the nove enveloped the relay. It is difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swallowed in hot dust and radiation."

"Someone on Noveria found it?"

"Two thousand years ago, the rachni inhabbited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the Relay. The rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the Relay from the queen's mind." benezia lowered her eyes, "I was not gentle."

"You can still make it rught. give me the information."

"I was not myself, but i should have been stronger." said Benezia as she approached SHepard, "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it, please."

Liara finally broker her silence, as the scientist in her spoke, "Knowing the Relay's coordinates is not enough, do you know where he planned to go from there?"

Benezia replied, "Saren wouldn't tell me his destination, but you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived." Benezia's expression began to change again. "You have to... stop... me. I... I can't..." Benezia grabbed her head, "His teeth are at my ear, fingers on my spine!" Benezia backed away from Shepard and the rest of the squad, "You... you should... Ugh! You shoud..."

Liara quickly ran up to Shepard, "Mother!" her eyes watering, "I... Don't leave! Fight him!"

Benezia let go of her head and raised her eyes, "You've always made me proud Liara." She closed her eyes, and her biotics flared up, she opened her eyes again, with the cold gaze back and spoke harshly, "Die!"

The matriarch was about to unleash her biotics on the group, but SHepard was quick to draw his pistol, with one shot to the heart, Benezia fell down. Now leaning against the tank with a rachni she spoke again, "I cannot go on, you will have to stop him Shepard."

John ran up to dying asari, "Hold on! We have medigel, we can..."

"No! He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself, I never will be again..."

Liara walked up and kneeled next to Benezia, "Mother..." her eyes were watering, but she was not crying.

Benezia spoke for the last time, "Good night little wing, I will see you again with the dawn."

* * *

><p>John was resting in the captain's quarters, thinking over their last mission. He wished he did not take Liara on this mission with him, but deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do, she needed to hear those words from her mother, to know that she loved her and that she had no choice. Still, the guilt was heavy, pulling that pistol's trigger was the hardest thing he had to do.<p>

John got up and walked out of the room, the Normandy was heading for Virmire and was now in a steady flight through the Mass Relay. Most of the crew was in the sleeping pods, only a few people were present on the crew deck, even Kaidan went off somewhere. Shepard couldn't stop thinking about Liara, even thought she said that she was fine with Benezia's death and did not seek comfort, he could clearly hear the tone of her voice change when she said that. Several hours have passed now, and he decided to go check on her.

He walked into the med bay, affraid that Doctor Chakwas might be there. He payed quiet a few visits to Liara and he was afraid the Doctor might tell some of the other crew. He really did not need the unwanted attention and an endless stream of Joker's... well, jokes about the issue.

Luckly for John the med bay was empty and proceeded into the med lab. As he got the door he heard something. He stoped and steped to the side, so the motion detectors won't notice him and open the door. He listened in and what he heard made his heart skip a beat. He heard a woman crying, very quietly, but the frequent sobs and sighs made it clear.

Shepard walked all the way to the entrance of the med bay and started walking towards Liara's quarters, stomping a bit harded to make sure he was heard. The back door opened and John walked in. Liara was sitting at her desk, she was quickly wiping her eyes. "Sh-Shepard!" She gasped, her voice trembling. "I-I did not expect you at this hour." She hasn't turned around to show him her face. Without a word John walked up and turned the chair himself, Liara looked at him, her eyes were a bit red and still watering, she had a bit of a frown and was still sobbing.

Without a word, John kneeled down and hugged Liara, her surprise was short lived as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, her tears running anew, her sobs were now loud, she was not holding back, there were no need for words.

A few minutes later Liara calmed down, she let go of John and wiped her eyes. She looked up at John and gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you Shepard, I am sorry you had to see me like this." She said with a sad tone, her eyes were now staring at the floor as if she has done something wrong.

"Don't be sorry Liara, we all have feelings and you can't have them bottled up, sometimes you just need to let it all out and you will feel better." John smiled at Liara as she gave him the puppy eyes. "You must be starving, I know you always forget about your meals. Would you like to go grab some food from the storage?"

"Y-yes I would like that." a full smile was now present on her beautiful sky blue face, a bit of lavander blush appeared on her cheeks.

They walked out of the med bay, grabbed some rations from the drawers and sat down at the table in the mess hall. They sat quietly at first, eating the food and looking at each other. Shepard broke the silence.

"How are you feeling Liara?"

"I'm much better now John... I-I mean Shepard." her face now looked like a plum, she was back to being her socially awkward self. "S-Sorry..."

"Don't appologise, you can call me John, Shepard is a bit too official for my liking anyway." John gave Liara a big smile.

"I want to thank you John." She said in a quiet voice. "I am glad I was there to see my mother, to hear those words from her, it meant so much for me." She was crumbling a napkin in her hands.

John reached and grabbed her hand, "Don't thank me Liara, that's what friends do, I just wish there was more that we could have done."

Liara got up and walked up to Shepard, she stooped down and gave John a light kiss on his cheek and whispered quietly in his ear. "You have done enough for me John." She went back to the med bay, and as she walked into the med bay she turned to Shepard and wished him goodnight.

John just sat there holding his cheek for a bit, he then chuckled and thought to himself _"Not as socially awkward after all."_ He smiled and went back to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter is here! I tried to compress Vrimire, Citadel recall and trip to Ilos all in one chapter, so it got a bit bulky in the end. But the love scene is there, however I kept it T rated, let me know what you think. Also some drama is in order about Virmire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

_As my life flashes by I now realize what really was important to me all this time, and how I am going to miss her..._

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since their last mission, the team spend most of the time doing various assignment they picked up along their way. Saren went into hiding and the council send infiltrator teams into the traverse in order to find him, one team got lucky, or perhaps unlucky, since the last communication received from it was a distress call. Shepard was immediately dispatched to the team's last know location.<p>

John had a bad feeling, from the very moment the Normandy entered the atmosphere of the planet. He did not waste any time, the Mako was prepared and his squad loaded in.

"Get ready, this will be a rough ride." he said and looked at the krogan mercenary sitting on his left.

"It's always a rough ride when you drive Shepard." Wrex quipped.

"Hey! I'm a great driver!" John replied, faking anger.

"That coming from a man who thought that driving off a cliff was a good idea." said the turian on Shepard's laugh.

After a short pause all three were laughing, tension ran high and this was an outlet.

"Drop point in 30 seconds Commander!" Joker's voice resonated in the comm.

"Just bring us in nice and clean Joker."

"I always do Commander."

The cargo bay doors opened and make launched out of the ship, nose-diving towards the ground, Shepard pulled the steering toward himself, the front thrusters began to work, followed shortly by the back thrusters, stabilizing the Mako. The ground was still coming up fast, John launched the thrusters to maximum, as well as flipping the mass effect core generator, the vehicle slowed down and landed into shallow water, sending out small tidal waves away from it. The LZ was clear, no Geth in sight.

"Commander, we are detecting AA batteries near the last transmission of the infiltrator team, if we are to land there, you will have to clear them." Joker spoke in the comm.

"We're on it Joker." John replied and hit the accelerator pedal.

"What do you mean we're stuck?" Ashley was fuming, "Don't you have a contingency plan for this sort of thing?"

"We do, and that was sending out a transmission for reinforcements. Now we just have to sit back and wait for them." said a young salarian captain by the name of Kirrahe.

"Sorry to break it to you captain, but we are the reinforcements." Kaidan replied.

"What? Didn't the council get our transmission?"

"The only thing they received was a distress call, so they send us to investigate." John replied.

"Investigating is what my team has been doing here, and now half of it is gone."

"What did you find?" John asked, looking over the remaining forces of the salarian infiltrator team.

"This complex is a krogan breeding facility." Kirrahe replied.

"How is that possible? Wrex asked, walking up to Kirrahe.

"Saren found a cure for the genophage, this cloning and breeding facility will give him an army of krogan and then he will be unstoppable. We need to destroy it."

Wrex came in closer, staring down the salarian.

Kirrahe held the krogan's stare and added, "We will not repeat the past mistake."

Wrex leaned forward, causing the salarian to back off, and growled "We are not a mistake!", he turned around and walked off a few yards.

"Is he going to be a problem? We've got enough problems as it is." Kirrahe asked Shepard.

"I'll talk to him." John replied, following Wrex with his eyes, keeping him in sight.

"We are working on a plan right now, it is almost complete just give us a few minutes."

John nodded and turned around, Ashley and Kaidan did as well, "Are you going to talk to Wrex Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but be ready for anything, Wrex and I are friends, but survival of his whole race is on the line, who knows how he will act." said Shepard and began to walk towards Wrex.

Liara quickly caught up to John stopping him and gripping his arm. One look at her eyes was enough to know what she thought, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." John replied and started moving as soon as Liara let go.

Shepard walked up to Wrex, who was shooting his shotgun in the water, he turned around and walked up closer to Shepard.

"This isn't right Shepard! My people are dying! If Saren has a cure for them then we can't lose this opportunity. Help me out here Shepard, the line between friend and foe is quickly disappearing."

"We can't let Saren gain this advantage Wrex." John replied calmly.

Wrex raised his shotgun, pinning it against Shepard's chest. "So this is it huh? We came all this way for it to end like this?"

"Wrex. These aren't your people, Saren won't give you the genophage cure, he will use you to his means and then dispose of you when you have exhausted your usefulness." John said calmly.

There was a minute of tense silence and Wrex was thinking over Shepard's words, finally Wrex lowered his weapon. "You're right. We've been a tool of the council once before and I don't want that to repeat. But you must promise me Shepard, Saren will pay for what he did here."

"I promise."

John turned around and walked a few feet before making a sigh of relief. He walked up to Kirrahe who was overlooking their conversation from the distance. "I've never seen a human subdue a krogan without raising an arm before, actually, I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that." he smiled, but it was brief "We have a plan Shepard, we are going to split up, my team will make a frontal assault on the facility, while you and your "shadow team" infiltrate the facility from the other side and take out the AA batteries, then the Normandy will bring in our ship's drive core, that we have converted into a nuclear weapon, and arm it at the facility's reactor."

"A frontal assault? Your men will all get killed out there." John argued.

"The risk is high and that is what's making it hard of me to ask you next, we need one of your squadmates to help lead the troops into the assault."

"I volunteer." said Ashley.

"With all due respect chief, I think I should go." Kaidan replied.

"Why is it when somebody says "with all due respect", they really just mean "kiss my ass"?" Ashley quipped angrily.

John turned around, looking at both the soldier and the biotic, they were both his friends and making this choice wasn't easy.

"Take Ashley, she's a front line soldier with experience in command." John replied. "The rest, get ready we are about to move out."

* * *

><p>John was looking at the beacon, it looked just like the one on Eden Prime. Shepard walked in front of the beacon, as it powered up he felt the same kinetic lift as from the one on Eden Prime, the beacon powered up and the stream of information poured into Shepard's head, images of death and destruction, much more vivid then before, however the amount of information overbearing. As soon as the beacon released John he could barely stand, his head was throbbing again, thoughts and images of the beacon mixed up together. Shepard kneeled down and put his hands to his temples, forcing himself to talk, "Give me a minute..."<p>

"Shepard we better start moving soon, I don't think Kirrahe's men will hold out much longer." said Garrus, checking the date on a nearby console. "The Geth have them cornered."

Liara walked up and placed her hand on Shepard's forehead, strangely some of the throbbing went away, his thoughts were clear again, John stood up.

"It's a little trick the asari can use, feeling better?" she asked smiling.

"Asari sure are an amazing race, Liara." John replied with a grin, "We better go, this facility still need to be blown up."

The three returned to the elevator, going back to the upper platform. As they stepped off, John noticed a strange hologram above the main console, "Hold on, I think Saren left something important here."

The squad walked up to the main console, the hologram lit up brightly, revealing its full form, a dreadful voice resonated in the whole chamber.

"You are not Saren."

"What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" Garrus asked looking over the gigantic hologram.

The hologram replied, "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

Garrus backed off a bit from the console, "I don't think this is a VI..."

John stepped closer to the hologram as it continued its speech, "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."

Another look over the whole hologram told Shepard enough - it was Sovereign, Saren's flagship. But if it speaks, then it's sentient, "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!"

Sovereign responded, "Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are."

"The Protheans vanished over 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there, it's impossible!" Garrus asked.

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." the machine's ramblings were starting to irritate Shepard.

"Whatever your plan is, it's going to fail. I'll make sure of that."

There was a screeching sound, strangely it was almost like laughter, but cold and merciless, metallic and lifeless, "Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

Liara looked at Shepard "Cycle?" and then back at the Sovereign, puzzled "What cycle?"

The machine responded, "The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They mere found them - the legacy of my kind."

"Why would you construct the mass relays and leave them for someone else to find?" John quipped.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays. Our technology. By using it, your civilization develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic life. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it."

Liara gasped, "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

Anger was starting to get the better of John, "What do you want from us? Slaves, resources?"

"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation - independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence."

John had to find out how the Reapers came to be, he doubted that Sovereign would just tell him, but it was worth a shot, "Where did you come from? Who built you?"

"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."

"_He's stuck in a loop or something, endless ramblings." _Shepard thought, "Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?"

However Sovereign would not budge, "We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

John had enough of this, "You're not even alive! Not really. You're just a machine, and machines can be broken!"

That seemed to do the trick, the mechanical claws on the hologram began to move rapidly, the glow from the hologram was pulsing now, and Shepard felt a chill crawl down his spine.

Sovereign roared, "Your words are as empty as your future. I am the Vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over..."

The console exploded sending glass sharpness everywhere as it overloaded, the chamber was empty again.

"Uhm, Commander? We have a problem!" Joker's voice came through the comm., "You that ship Sovereign? It just pulled a stunned that could rip and alliance cruiser in half! It's coming our way, fast! We need to get out of here!"

"Joker header for the drop point, we will meet you there." John responded and the squad moved through the doors towards the cloning core.

* * *

><p>Virmire was hell, Shepard's greatest fears confirmed, as he had to make an impossible choice between two people he cared about. Both Ashley and Kaidan were good friends of his, and the pain of losing a comrade to circumstances that he was unable to prevent, it was like Akuze all over again.<p>

Shepard chose Ashley to stay. Kaidan took the loss pretty hard, the three of them were on this mission since Eden Prime, sticking up for each other, and just like that, Ashley was gone. John wished he would never have to make a choice like this again. The guilt tore at him from the inside and there wasn't much he could do about it. Back on Akuze, he promised himself that he would do better, that he would not lose people under his command, yet first it was Jenkins, and now Ashley.

There was no time to dwell on this, Normandy has landed on the Citadel. Under the orders from the Council, Shepard was to meet Ambassador Donnel Udina as well as the Council itself in the Presidium, so he Liara and Kaidan left the Normandy.

John quickly realized that the meeting was a set up, Normandy was grounded, Saren was still on the loose and Shepard was taken off the mission.

"You can't be serious! Saren is on his way to the Conduit right now, and you won't send in the fleet?" John was enraged, but tried his best to keep his composure.

"Ilos is located in the Terminus systems, if we send in the fleet it will start an all out war." Spoke the salarian councilor.

"Then send in the Normandy!" Shepard was nearly yelling now.

"You have done enough Shepard, let the politicians handle it now." quipped Udina.

"You bastard you set us up!" Kaidan yelled out.

"You and your crew are dismissed Commander." Udina said calmly, showing that there is nothing left to talk about.

Shepard and his team left for the Normandy. The frustration was high, now the whole crew was informed, but nobody left the ship in case something urgent came up.

John didn't know what to do with himself, he was in the mess hall, walking back and forth, trying to think of a way out, but he couldn't. He walked up to his personal locker and tried to open it, however he kept entering the wrong combination and the lock wouldn't open. In frustration he punched the locker then sat on the floor with his back turned to it.

Liara walked out from around the corner, she was standing there for a few minutes now, watching Shepard, she was hesitating weather to talk to John or not, she was afraid that she might not say the right things to him, that her awkwardness might get in the way, but she couldn't just let him sit there by himself. She had to tell him something, anything to make him feel better.

"John, I cannot believe they did this to you, I am so sorry."

John looked at Liara and sighed, "It's not your fault."

"It's not right! You did everything they asked and more! Nobody else could have done what you did. The Council owes you everything, Everything! Instead they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy." Liara was furious with the Council.

"I don't care if they ground me, but they refused to go after Saren, if they don't stop him from finding the Conduit we are all dead!" John answered grimly.

"Perhaps we could appeal, and get them to reverse their decision?" Liara replied.

"I pushed them as hard as I could!" John fumed, "They wouldn't budge." He said calming down.

"So you're going to walk away, you will just give up and doom the entire galaxy to extinction?" Liara tried to nudge John a bit to snap him out of it, and it paid off. John raised his head and looked at Liara, his eyes were now once more glowing with confidence.

"We lost the battle, not the war, I'll figure something out."

"I believe in you John, I am with you every step of the way." said Liara with a smile and gave Shepard her hand to help him get up. John grabbed the small asari hand gently and pulled it, getting up from the floor. However the force was enough to throw Liara off balance, she leaned forward, her hands were now on Shepard's broad chest, their faces right next to each other. This is the closest they have ever been to each other, the heat of each other's breath intensified the moment. They looked into each other's eyes and moved closer, their lips nearly touching.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander, got a message from Captain Anderson." Joker's voice resonated in the com system.

Both Liara and Shepard's faces changed color, John's was red and Liara's was purple. They moved away from each other, the moment was ruined.

"Damnit Joker." John whispered, and then added out loud in frustration "Are you spying on us Joker?"

"No sir, just knew you were on the ship and figured I'd pass the message on." Joker's voice sounded sweet and innocent. "The captain said to meet him at Flux, that club down in the wards."

"You should probably go meet with him." said Liara and quickly started walking towards the med bay doors, her face still purple.

John let out a few expletives and left for his quarters to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>There is almost no oxygen left now, my mind is fading away, yet I can still see images of my life go by, and again as if time stops to show me one last important moment...<em>

* * *

><p>John couldn't fall asleep, it was pointless to try, so many things happened in the last 20 hours that he would need a triple dose of sedative just to calm down. Finding out where the Conduit is, hijacking Normandy from the Citadel and now going to their certain death to Ilos, it's times like these that John considers a change in career, <em>"Saving the galaxy is hard work!"<em> His thoughts are interrupted as he hears the hissing sound of the door opening. John doesn't even have to turn around to know who came in.

"John" Liara said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I am glad you decided to stop by Liara." John turned around and walked up to her.

"John, I've been thinking of what we are about to face, and if we are going to come back alive." she looked at him with her sapphire eyes, and he started to melt. "And I've been thinking about us, and what you mean to me John." she looked at him, awaiting his reaction, and it did not disappoint.

"Liara, you mean everything to me." John answered without hesitation.

Liara came closer and pressed herself against him, she raised her head a bit higher, their lips met and locked in a passionate kiss.

Shepard broke the kiss and looked at her "Liara, we don't have to do this, not unless you're ready."

"John, there is nothing else that I ever wanted more in my life than this!" They hugged each other, sharing another kiss.

Liara wrapped her arms armound Shepard's neck as he wrapped his around her torso, hugging each other while still locked in a kiss. As their lips departed from each other Liara gasped, as Shepard reached down towards her behind. She bit her lower lip, and leaned on John, whispering gently in his ear "Embrace Eternity."

A familiar feeling picked up John mind and plunged it into Liara's mind, he watched as a galaxy of images surrounded him, Liara mind was spinning rapidly, compared to the last few melds that they shared. The center of the spinning Galaxy beckoned Shepard, he started to move towards it, somehow he could sense Liara doing the same in his mind. At last, he reached the center, in front of him was a mirror, however instead of his own reflection, he saw Liara. John raised his arm and placed his had on the mirror, Liara did the same, he pressed his arm against it and it started to sink, however there was no feeling of worry or terror, only tranquility, John did not try to fight it, his arm sank into the mirror and John's face reached the mirror, he plunged it into it. Their minds met and exploded in a Big Bang of feeling and emotions, it was undescribeable, John felt every cell of Liara's body, heard her every thought, felt each feeling, it was fascinating. There was no stopping it now, the sexual desire was multiplied a hundred times, their passion eclipsed as they stripped and fell on to the bed, and as Liara climbed on top of Shepard, their connection became both mental and physical, the young couple drowned in pleasure.

After several hours of making love to each other, they lay still in bed exhausted both physicly and mentally, none of them were saying anything, both were just enjoying the euphoria of the meld and the physical contact. Liara's head was resting on John's chest, she was listening to his heartbeat, she said it calmed her down and gave her strength. John moved his arm and stroked her head crest a bit, running his fingers along its length, he stopped at the end and rubbed one of the tips. Liara moaned with pleasure and opened her eyes, she turned her head and looked at John. What a wonderful thing the meld is, the minds are synchronized, in tune, they are one, they share thoughts and feelings, the meld brings two people closer to each other then anything else can. John understood now why it is so important for an asari to choose their bondmate carefully. Liara already knew what he was about to say, but he had to say it out loud, and she needed to hear it from him.

"I love you Liara T'Soni." he said and looked at her, she had tears running down her cheeks and she was smiling, she was happy, and if they die tomorrow there will be no regrets. She pulled herself higher and they shared another kissed. As their lips released each other, she answered "I love you too John."

"15 minutes ETA Commander." boomed Joker's voice in the comm. system.

"It's time to make Saren pay for his crimes." John looked at Liara, "Whatever happens, we will face it together."

Liara nodded "I'm ready Shepard."

Whatever the dangers were on Ilos, they were ready to face them...

* * *

><p><em>Everything is going dark, there is no oxygen left, I am sorry everyone, I love you Liara...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Yay new chapter! I know it has been forever since I updated, and I am sorry about that, I has a bit of falling out with Mass Effect, but now I got my hands on the redemption comic and got a bit into the mood of writing again, I don't promise that Chapter 8 will follow this one soon, but I do promise that I will think about writing it real hard ;) Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

Liara was sitting nervously on a med bay couch, her hard suit helmet lying right next to her. She was on an Alliance cruiser that picked up the Normandy's escape pods.

An Alliance marine walked into the med bay, "Dr. T'Soni?" he asked. Liara got up instantaneously, and looked at the soldier with eyes full of hope. "We found the last escape pod, you should come see for yourself." Liara didn't say anything, with an escort she got to the cargo bay and to the recovered escape pod, it was about to be opened.

The hatch popped off and the pod depressurized, a man climbed out of it, he was a bit pale and was holding the right side of his ribs, his orange beard in contrast with his black trademark hat left no room for mistake, it was Joker.

Liara ran up to him, as two other marines helped him out of the pod. She looked him in the eyes searching for a glimpse of hope, anything to hold onto. Joker's eyes were full of sorrow, he looked away and shook his head from side to side. There was no need for words, Joker and several marines and officers present took off their hats. They only thing that interrupted the moment of silence were quiet sobs and whimpers of a young asari archeologist.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, the search party still didn't find him?" Liara fumed, "The crash site was marked by the Normandy distress beacon precisely!"<p>

The Alliance clerk showed no emotion at all, "We are doing everything we can to find Commander Shepard or his remains, miss T'Soni." The clerk turned over to his console, "Just leave your communicator ID and we will contact you if any news arises."

Liara took a deep breath, and dictated her communicator ID to the clerk, that was exactly the fifth time this week that she has given it to that exact clerk. Shepard was missing and nobody in the Alliance military seemed to care, and after all that Shepard has done for them. Even Admiral Hackett was always mysteriously out of the office when Liara tried to contact him.

Liara never imagined that things would go south so quickly without Shepard, the survivors of the Normandy crew were all grounded and restricted from leaving the Alliance base on the Citadel. Liara could contact neither Kaidan, nor Joker. She hasn't seen them since they were recovered by the Alliance cruiser. As for the non-human crew, they were all dismissed under the non disclosure agreement. Tali and Wrex left during the first week, after the Commander was presumed dead and the official burial ceremony, Tali went back to the Flotilla and Wrex went to Tuchanka. The only other remaining member was Garrus, he tried to help at first, pulling some of his contacts in C-Sec, but it turns out C-Sec does not interfere with Alliance operations, and were additionally asked by the council to not disclose any information about Commander Shepard. Garrus left after the ceremony, said he will try some of his other non C-Sec contacts but he will go alone. She hasn't heard from him in over several weeks now.

Liara walked out of the Alliance Base lobby, she saw people of all races, walking by, minding their own business, a human couple passed her, she was almost envious of them. Liara walked up to the glass windows and looked outside, the other four Wards were clearly visible through it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of small metal pieces on a chain, the only thing recovered from the crash site, Shepard's dog tags. Liara fought the urge to cry, but tears started rolling down her cheeks before she knew it.

"It saddens me to see a lil lady cry" spoke a voice right behind Liara.

Liara quickly put away the dog tags and wiped her tears, before she turned around. A human man was standing in front of her, he was wearing casual clothes, had goatee and a full head of hair almost long enough to make into a pony tail. The man looked tired and worn out, yet Liara couldn't help but feel that the man served in the military at some point.

"Can I help you?" Liara broke the silence, looking at the man suspiciously.

The man walked up to the window on the left of Liara and looked outside, "Darlin, I am the one who can help you."

Liara, still unsure of what the man wanted, was about to walk off, "I am sorry, but I don't think you can help me right now, I don't think anybody can." She started to slowly walk away.

"Well that's too bad, and here I was about to tell you about Commander Shepard." the man faked disappointment.

Liara turned around and dashed to the man so fast he had no choice but to back off. "Tell me what you know about John! And by the Goddess if you are lying...", the man interrupted, before Liara could finish, "Easy there darlin, I will tell you all I know."

The man took out an old fashioned port-cigar and pulled a cigar out of it, bit off one the sides, lit it up and took a puff. He exhaled, quickly filling the air around him with smoke, causing Liara to cough.

"Pardon me darlin, but I just can't talk business without smokin first." He looked out of the window for a minute, taking a few more puffs of the cigar. "I know where your Commander is."

"But how? John... Shepard has been missing for weeks now!" Liara said in disbelief.

"I have my sources, the contact was very specific, he said he would provide more information on location."

"Where?"

"Omega."

Liara's eyes widened, "Omega?"

"If you leave now darlin, you'll be there in three hours."

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Liara asked.

"Who I am is of no importance darling. Me and Shep, we go way back, I just thought I'd repay an old debt I owed him." the man smiled for a second before he continued. "When you get to Omega, find my contact in club Afterlife, the name is Feron, you can't miss him."

Liara took a few steps away from the stranger before she turned around and asked him, "Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone Darlin, if Shep is still alive when you find him, just tell him Jimmy said hi." said the man and began to walk away himself. "Good luck darlin, you'll need it."

Liara nodded and rushed towards the nearest docking bay. There was no time to ask questions this was her first lead since the crash, she had to take this chance.

* * *

><p>The trip was long an exhausting, Liara was barely able to get into a freighter to Omega, overpaying for her ticket to that chunk of rock. She recently woke up from the sleeping pod, took a walk through the loaded ship and was about to walk into the cockpit, when she overheard a conversation.<p>

"That asari she sure paid well enough. Think there's more where that came from?" asked the turian navigator.

"I'm sure of it, but I'm not so sure about shaking her down." said the turian mercenary. "I caught an extranet report on her. She's part of Shepard's team!"

The batarian captain who was standing behind the two turians spoke, "They haven't seen Shepard in a month, not since his ship got taken out. If the asari back there wants help, she'd better pick a spectre that's still alive!"

Liara decided to end this little chat between the crew of the ship, "I'll have to ask you not to speak that way about my friends, captain. Dead _or_ alive."

The three crew members seemed to get a bit excited at the sight of the asari.

"So you're awake! Did you enjoy the ride? We tried not to make it too bumpy for you." said the captain, grinning.

The turian mercenary spoke, "I don't know, maybe she likes it rough."

Liara ignored the last comment, "Are we ready to dock Omega or not?"

"Yes, we will dock soon, however I want to have a talk with you first about certain... docking fees. This ship is expensive to run, and I can't to give my crew many... perks."

"You have been paid plenty." Liara said coldly.

The turian mercenary spoke "Hey now, we're nice people, everything's negotiable." The turian navigator joined him, "If you can't pay, maybe we can think of something else..."

The three crew members started slowly moving towards Liara, but Liara would have none of it, "Get back, I am warning you." the crew did not stop, Liara's biotics flared up, and she gave all three a weak blast, "I said get back!"

The blast was strong enough to knock all three out. Liara looked over the unconscious crew, "Disgusting."

The com link behind the crew lit up, "Attention batarian freighter! This is Omega control. Do you wish to dock or not?"

Liara quickly walked up to the com link, "This is batarian freighter, apologies for the delay, we are standing by for docking."

After the ship docked Liara quickly found the nearest transport bay and headed over for the Afterlife. As she was traveling, she managed to get a good look around the Omega. She managed to get in easily, since the bouncers thought she was here to get a job as a dancer, inside the club she spent nearly twenty minutes pestering the local barmen for information about a man named Feron.

She finally ended up in a conversation with an elcor patron, who seemed to know a few things about the club and Omega in general. Unfortunately for Liara he did not know anything about Feron, she ended up listening to his monotone complaining.

His monologue was interrupted by stranger, "You've got to love the elcor, they've got all the expressiveness of a tree. If they didn't explain the nuance of what they're saying, it'd be just like talking to one." the stranger chuckled.

Liara was surprised, it was hard to see who was under the cape that the stranger was wearing, but his voice left no doubts he was a drell. A rare sight, even on Omega.

Liara walked up to the stranger, "Are you.."

The stranger interrupted before Liara could finish "Not here." He stood up, "Outside." He said as he walked towards the exit. Liara rushed to follow him.

Liara caught up to the stranger outside the club, "It's not safe walking around asking questions on Omega, even if you're from around here, miss T'Soni." The stranger kept walking away from the club and unto the streets of Omega, "The information you're looking for wasn't easy to find, not even for me."

Liara had enough of this, "Where are you taking me? What do you know about..." the stranger quickly pulled Liara into one of the alleyways, covering her mouth and looking around the corner of the building. "Sorry Liara, we were being followed." He looked back at Liara, "I am Feron, and I do know the location of Commander Shepard." He paused for a second, "But you won't like what I have to tell you."

Liara looked away, "Dead?"

"Yes... or very close to it. It's hard to say, his body has been recovered in some sort of stasis pod, even if he isn't dead, he certainly is not alive." Feron paused again, watching Liara reaction, "I know you came a long way... Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"I knew. But…" Liara turned around and looked at Feron, her eyes full of determination, "I need... I need to see, Feron. For myself."

"Liara, you're not the only one interested in finding Shepard's body. I suggest you let the dead sleep."

"I don't think you understood what I said." Liara looked Feron right in the eyes, "I need to see Shepard."

Feron smiled, the asari's determination was entertaining, "It's your money, your life."

The two walked out of the alleyway, "This isn't like the Citadel, there is no transit everywhere, it is going to be a long way on foot."

Liara nodded, "I don't mind, as long as we find..." before she could finish the two were jumped by several mercenaries in blue uniforms.

"Blue suns!" Feron yelled out, pulling out his heavy pistol.

Liara got grabbed by her shoulders by one of the mercenaries before she could act, but a quick biotic field fixed that problem. Feron opened fire but one of the mercenaries snuck up behind him and grabbed him by his waist. Liara was about to unleash the full power of her biotic potential on the mercenaries when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hold still asari. If you as much as flinch, you'll have more then a few holes in your skull." Liara had no choice, she powered down her biotics. Two of the other mercenaries walked up and grabbed Liara be her arms so she can't control her powers, two more were holding Feron.

The mercenary group leader walked up in front of Liara, "You came all the way to Omega looking for a deadman, the Shadow Broker wants to know why."

"It's none of your business, and definitely not of Shadow Broker."

The mercenary leader growled, "It is my business, asari! Especially Shep..." The mercenary was cut short but a blast of a rifle piercing his head.

"Sniper!" yelled one of the mercenaries as they tried to scatter. But before all of them could react, they got barraged by the sniper, killing the ones who were holding Liara and Feron, both of them used the commotion to escape.

"Show the way! Quickly!" Liara yelled out as they ran away from the firefight. The two ran several blocks away, making a few turns. Feron stopped for a second and then made a turn into another alley "Maybe here..." The two were greeted by a couple of humans in white uniforms, "...or maybe not."

The golden diamond insignias left no doubt, these were Cerberus agents. The two were getting ready for another fight, but the tension was cut short when a woman walked from behind the two mercenaries. "Relax, both of you, we're working toward the same goal. Finding Commander Shepard."

"But... Shepard is dead." said Liara.

"That's what they say, but Shepard's beaten the odds before. My name is Miranda Lawson, and I represent someone who wants very much to meet you, help us and we might be able to bring Shepard back."

"What do you mean by that?" Liara frowned.

"Just come with us. You can even bring your friend." It didn't look like they had much of a choice, so they followed Miranda.

The two were escorted to another part of Omega into one of the apartment complexes. All the way to the Cerberus headquarters Liara couldn't help but think of that one phrase that Miranda has said "Bring Shepard back." What could she have meant by that? Liara hoped for all those questions to be answered. Miranda left to make arrangements for the meeting, leaving the two to themselves.

Feron was nervous, "We shouldn't have come here Liara, don't you know who these people are? Just look at the logos on their uniform, they're Cerberus! A prohuman hate group, they wouldn't help non humans like us and it doesn't matter that their people got a council seat."

"I have my own reasons to be here Feron, they might not be perfect but they are the first ones who wanted to bring Shepard back." Liara quipped.

"That's because Shepard is human, Liara. They wouldn't do this if he was a turian or volus or salarian."

"Even so, nobody else cares about Shepard's fate. Not the council, not the Alliance… not even his friends." Liara bit her lip, she said a bit more then she intended to.

The conversation was interrupted by Miranda as she walked into the room. "Our leader will see you now, Liara." Liara got up and walked after Miranda, Feron was left in the room alone. Miranda led Liara to a separate room, after she walked in the doors shut behind her and Liara herd the noise of hologram generators powering up. After several seconds, the hologram transmission was up and running, Liara was standing a huge room, the size of the room was hard to determine, since it's walls served as hologram projectors themselves, showing a view of open space. There was one chair in the middle of the room with a man sitting in it. He was in his older years, yet still in top shape, he was wearing a business suit, but the most odd thing about this man were his eyes, that were glowing faint blue. Liara could have sworn she saw these eyes before. The man spoke, "Welcome miss T'Soni."

"Who are you?" Liara responded.

"I am the Illusive man."

"I thought we would me meeting in person Elusive man."

"That's _Ill_usive, but of course you understand that a man of my position has... enemies, and this is just a necessary precaution."

"Why is Cerberus interested in Shepard?"

"Shepard is unique, one of the greatest examples of our species, a symbol for all humanity. Dead of alive, we want Shepard back in human hands." The Illusive man paused, "And unlike the Alliance military we can do something for him besides a burial."

Liara knew all too well what this man was talking about, "Even so, Shepard is dead, why would you want his corpse?"

"As an asari, I can't expect you to understand our traditions, but our reasons are not important. What is important, is that the Shadow Broker wants Shepard too."

Liara raised an eyebrow, "What does the Broker have to do with this?"

"The Broker has made a deal with the species, widely know as the Collectors."

Liara was surprised by that information, "But what the Collectors want with Shepard? They're just slavers."

"That's what I need you to find out. Few know that the Collectors want at all, they're a little more then _just slavers_. They often turned up on Omega with odd requests, but their interest in Shepard is alarming. We want Shepard's remains in any event, but it is vital that the Collectors do not have them. That is why we need you."

Liara was not convinced, "But why me? You have all these resources and people at your disposal."

"While I do have influence it doesn't stretch far into the terminus systems, the Broker has me outmatched there. Besides, nothing beats having someone with a personal motive driving them. You were very close to the Commander Shepard, when I learned you were on Omega, I knew I wanted you on my team. Your drell friend seems to have a lead on Shepard. Can we count on you?"

"I don't have much of a choice, and it seems that John has none at all..."


	8. Chapter 8

****Finally finished this chapter! It's bigger then the previous ones, since I stuffed the rest of redemption into it. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't worry, I'll keep writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

Liara opened her eyes, she was in the med bay, she could tell right away as it always smelled of the antiseptics in it. She stood up from the bed she was laying in and left the lab portion of the med bay, she was greeted by Doctor Chakwas. She was busy examining one of the crew members, however, so Liara decided not to bother her and left the med bay quickly. The mess hall was empty, everyone already must have eaten, Liara walked up to the food dispenser and grabbed a tray, she picked out her favorite cereal and got some milk to go with it, the Earth dairy was always her favorite. She sat down and poured the milk into the cereal, she let it stand there for a bit, and just as she grabbed a spoonful she heard a voice behind her.

"Wouldn't you rather have breakfast with me Liara?" she turned around and saw John Shepard walk up to her. He bent down and they shared a passionate kiss, "You know it is almost launch time now, stayed all night with your Prothean research again?"

Liara smiled, "You know me!" she blushed a bit, "Obsessed with the Protheans."

John let out a chuckle and headed over to the dispenser to grab some food for himself. He came back with a tray full of bacon, "French" toasts and a yogurt. He set the tray down and sat next to Liara, the two enjoyed their food for a bit before they started to chat.

"How much longer will the Council have us fly here John? You and I both know that there is nothing here."

"I know Liara, but it's out of my power to do anything about it, after all I am a Spectre and I answer to the council. Besides the Citadel is still in the state of chaos right now, it will take a while to rebuild all the damage after Sovereign's attack."

"Still even this meaningless cruise has it's... benefits." Liara giggled, turning into a light shade of purple.

"Doctor T'Soni!" Shepard, faked shock, paused for a minute, then the two started laughing.

Liara was truly happy at that moment...

A sudden impact caught both of them off guard, the trays flew to the floor as the Normandy started taking evasive action against an unknown attacker. Joker's voice boomed in the com, "We are under attack by an unknown vessel! Everyone brace for impact!"

Another impact shook the Normandy, causing multiple fires in the sides of the hull of the ship. Shepard quickly stood up and helped Liara up, "Liara go to the med bay, and equip your hard suit. Help everyone evacuate to the escape pods, I am going to go get everyone out of the cargo bay. Liara nodded and rushed to the med bay, when she ran in, doctor Chakwas was ready to head out, helping a couple crew members who were hurt during the initial impact.

"Doctor Chakwas, under Shepard's orders we are to evacuate the Normandy, please head over to the escape pods." Doctor Chakwas nodded and started moving out of the med bay, Liara rushed into the med lab. She quickly saved all the files from her console on a backup disk and put on her personal hard suit. When she ran out of the med bay Shepard was already there, wearing his own N7 hard suit.

"The med bay is empty Shepard. What do we..." She was interrupted by another impact , this time a piece of the hull got torn off, quickly resealing itself with a mass effect field.

"Help anyone who is left evacuate, I'm going to go get Joker, he wouldn't leave the Normandy and I don't want him to go down with the ship."

"But Shepard!" Liara was about to object but John would have none of it.

"Liara, that's an order." he turned around and looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he turned and ran upstairs towards the cockpit. Liara stood there for a moment, watching Shepard leave, she had a strange feeling that would not leave her be. She shook her head and quickly ran towards the escape pods, collecting anyone who was alive and guiding them through smoke and fire into the pods. She loaded all of them and got into the last one with the last of the crew, she took one last glance outside the pod, but there was no one there. She quickly sealed the pod and launched off the Normandy.

Through the small window she watch as Normandy took one more hit and was split in half by the enemy's beam weapon, seconds later the ship exploded. Emotions overwhelmed Liara, she was frozen with horror, shock, sorrow, confusion. Her world went crashing down...

* * *

><p>"Liara?" Miranda was staring right at Liara. "Are you listening?"<p>

Liara closed her eyes for a moment, suppressing the pain of the terrible memories, sorrow can wait, Shepard's body can't. "I'm sorry Miranda, I just spaced out for a minute." She opened her eyes, and looked back at Miranda. "You were saying?" said Liara getting out of the cab that they arrived in.

Miranda gave Liara a disproving look, "I was saying, if you want to find Shepard's body, the mercenaries who attacked you are the key. The Blue Suns."

"Didn't your men gun them down earlier?"

"That was just one small squad, and the merc leader was not in charge of the operation. From what you and your friend here told us, the mercs were trying to keep you from finding Shepard, which means his body is here on Omega after all and the Blue Suns have it." Miranda sat back into the cab.

"But I'm not familiar with Omega, I am not even sure where to start looking."

"You're not, but he is." Miranda nodded towards Feron, "He should know where Shepard's body is, find it, bring it to us, we will pay all the expenses." Miranda closed the door and the cab took off.

Feron finally spoke up, "She's a bigger fool than I thought if she thinks I'd help them, besides, you saw what happened the last time I tried to lead you anywhere." He was still bitter about the deal with Cerberus. "What do they think I can give you?"

Liara was not in the greatest mood so she decided to go for broke. "Quite a lot. I think you're an agent for the broker, and Cerberus knows it."

"What?" Feron was caught off guard by such a statement. Liara quickly powered up a weak biotic field and slammed Feron with it, knocking him down. He sat up wiping off the blood from his lips, "You could have killed me!"

But Liara would have none of it, "And those mercs could have killed me, Feron! You were the only person who knew I was coming to look for Shepard's body, yet those mercs found me. So either they knew exactly what you were up to, or you sold me out!"

Feron got up, rubbing the right side of his face, "I didn't sell you out Liara." he started to dust himself off, "I've been taking various assignments from the shadow broker for a while now, he pays for eyes and ears everywhere. The broker knew that Shepard's friends would be searching for him. I was simply supposed to lead you away. The money's good, I don't get my hands dirty and nobody gets hurt."

"I guess nobody told that to the people trying to break my neck." Liara quipped.

"Nobody told me about them either, I don't know why the broker sent them. Maybe it was insurance, maybe he's more nervous about us getting to Shepard's body than I thought."

"He should be if he's working with the collectors. Did you know about that?"

"Only rumors, nothing solid. The collectors are pretty rare, and very deadly." Feron paused for a second, "Listen maybe you'd be better off doing this on your own."

But Liara was adamant about Feron helping her, "Oh, no. I paid you to help me find Shepard, and it doesn't matter who's money it is, mine or Miranda's, you're going to do it."

Liara sighed as her anger subsided, "I watched Shepard die from my escape pod, Feron. This is my chance to redeem myself, to do one last thing for John... It can be your chance too."

Feron nodded and the two started walking away from the transport hub, soon they ended up in the Afterlife.

"This… This is where we started." Liara said in confusion.

"I was supposed to lead you away from the body Liara."

Liara raised an eyebrow, "Shepard is here?"

Feron chuckled, "I don't think your friend is any condition to dance. No, we're here to speak to Aria."

"Who's Aria?"

"Aria T'Loak, she's one of your people, an asari. And she knows everything that goes down in this station."

The two moved through the club, towards the room overseeing the club, Aria's place. Feron walked up to an intimidating batarian bodyguard and spoke to him.

"Anto, we're here to see Aria."

The bodyguard scanned Feron from head to toes, seemingly unimpressed, before he started talking, "She's busy. Too busy to deal with a snitch-for-hire like you."

Feron smiled, "I guess I'll just have to find another way to let her know about the business you and I usually do, but then, she probably wouldn't mind knowing someone on her payroll has been selling information on who she sees and when." Feron paused, enjoying the batarian's change in expression, "Would she?"

The bodyguard grumbled something and left the two waiting outside before he came back and waved them over to come in.

The two quickly ascended the stairs and were greeted by a few more bodyguards and Aria herself. The purple asari with markings on her face seemed not so different from Liara, she was in her matron years but it was clear she had no intention in settling down anywhere. As the two approached her she spoke up.

"Your friend is better-looking than your usual company Feron." she said, inspecting Liara, "Which means she can't be your friend. I like how she handled herself upon arrival here, and not so far from the club too." She made a faint smile, "But you should really leave poor Anto alone. In so many years he still hasn't learned that nothing is a secret from me." Her facial features changed from calm to almost sadistic, "Especially in my own establishment. He is lucky that I am fond of him. It's a good survival trait."

Aria turned around and walked to the few couches behind her and settled herself down, "The broker rarely sends his minions to me for help, Whatever it is it must be big." She waved her bodyguards to leave the three alone.

Feron quickly whispered in Liara's ear "I'll handle this, just keep quiet." he then spoke up to Aria, "Just checking on some merchandise Aria." he paused, "The body of Commander Shepard."

Aria raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I know that the Blue Suns are set to deliver it to the broker, I just need to know where."

"And you don't know yourself?" Aria laughed, "I knew the broker liked secrecy, but from his own man not to know what he's up to..." She switched her gaze to Liara, "And you... You're one of Shepard's crew." She smiled, "Were you Shepard's love toy? Are you only allowed to speak when your master tells you?"

Liara clutched her fists, but held her composure.

"Deadly when you need to be and obedient when asked, I like you." Aria's expression and tone changed to a serious one. "Keep doing what you're doing T'Soni and one day you might make something out of yourself, just remember to always watch your back." Aria switched her attention back to Feron, "The Broker is powerful, but Omega is my domain, I know everything that happens here. So naturally, I know of the transfer. However I need something in return, Feron, why is the broker so interested in Shepard."

Feron's face showed confusion for a moment, "I... I don't know, that's what we are trying to find out."

"That is bullshit. Of course you know, and if you want to find Shepard, you will tell me."

Liara couldn't hold herself, "Because the shadow broker is working with the collectors!" she blurted out.

"What?" Aria was surprised by that statement. "No one said anything about the collectors."

"I thought you knew everything that happened on..." Feron added his two cents.

"You two, get out of here! Anto, get them out, now!" Aria's patience ended.

Liara gave Feron an angry look before trying to salvage the situation, "Wait! I told you what you wanted to know. Please, tell us where are they taking Shepard?"

Aria stopped her bodyguards who have enclosed the two to be escorted out, she looked right into Liara's eyes for a couple of seconds, as if looking for something, she sighed and spoke, "The lower levels of omega, the old mining processing plant, the Blue Suns were taking your friend there." She turned around, "Now get out. This meeting is over."

The two didn't waste any time, they grabbed a shuttle and traveled into the processing plant. Once there, they took a few detours, thanks to Aria's information, and avoided the Blue Suns patrols to get the place of transfer. They hid on top of one of the many platforms, overlooking the hangar where the meeting is supposed to be.

Feron looked below the platform, "Looks like we got here first, the meeting hasn't started yet." he turned to Liara, "Got to hand it to Aria she knows her station. It was nice of her to provide us with the info. This will be easy."

"She seems to know the popular places anyway..." Liara smiled, after a month she was finally making some progress.

The two waited a few minutes before they spotted a ship arriving. As it landed a few mercenaries walked out, wearing predominantly red uniforms. Among them was one that was standing out, it was a salarian of an unusually large size.

Feron spotted the salarian and by the look on his face, he recognized him, "Damn! Did I say easy? Forget it, that's Tazzik!"

"What's the matter? Who is that?" Liara asked, surprised by Feron's reaction.

"Tazzik is the shadow broker's one and only hit man, for rare times when he wants something or someone taken care of. The mercs are just hired muscle, but he calls Tazzik for results. Results he usually gets."

The two continued to watch the new arrivals as they and the blue suns were having a discussion. Two blue suns mercs opened a nearby crate and pulled out a metal stasis pod. Tazzik and the blue suns leader exchanged some data pads, Tazzik nodded and the mercs started pulling the pod towards Tazzik's ship.

Liara's biotics heated up, there was no doubt left, "That's it! It's Shepard!" she said as she stood up with Feron trying to pull her down.

"Wait! What are you doing? It's too risky, Liara! There has to be another way!" he said grabbing her by her shoulders.

But Liara won't settle down that easily, "I've crossed the Galaxy for this, Feron! I'm not going to give you time to change your mind!"

Feron looked at Liara puzzled, "You're afraid I'm going to run?"

Liara freed herself out of Feron's grip, "I'm more afraid you'll switch sides again. I've been keeping you in my sight just for that reason."

"Don't worry, I won't. I have a better idea though." he turned to his right, "You see that old defense turret? It still looks operational, one blast from that thing will disable Tazzik's ship before he can fly off."

Liara sighed and nodded, "Do it, I'm going in for a closer look."

Liara snuck down from the platform and quietly moved behind the crates near the mercs, she prepared herself for an attack, raising her barrier and powering up her biotics. Suddenly, the stacks of crates on her left exploded, sending Liara back a few feet, nearly knocking her out.

"_He missed! Why that little..._" Liara got up, but there was no time for thiunking, Feron's failure worked as a great distraction. While all the mercs were preoccupied blasting the turret, Liara jumped out from her cover, sending the two nearby mercs flying across the room.

Liara continued to blast every merc in her sight with biotics, it wasn't too long before Tazzik decided to end this fight. He pulled out his grenade launched and shot a shell towards Liara and the mercs she was fighting. Before Liara could react she was tackled by Feron, knocking her down, away from the blast.

Liara staggered to her feet, and as she got up she watched with horror, as Tazzik's ship took off with Shepard on it.

"Shepard!" Liara cried out in desperation. She was so close to her goal and now it was ruined because of one person. She turned around furious, "You!"

Feron was still on the floor from the blast earlier, "Liara, no!" he yelled out as he saw the asari with the full power of her biotics approach him.

"How could you! How could you do this! Tazzik got away because of you! You're still working for the broker, aren't you!"

"I never stopped working for him, as far as he knows" Feron covered his face with his arm, preparing for a blast, "But I didn't do that on purpose I swear it!" Liara stopped, waiting for him to continue, "My ship is nearby, now you can blast me, or we can follow Tazzik before he gets away!"

Liara's powered down her biotics, "You better be right this time Feron, this is your last chance."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later the two boarded Feron's ship and left Omega, trailing Tazzik's ship to the nearby mass relay.<p>

"Ok, my scanners pick up Tazzik's ship leaving through Omega 2 relay." said Feron, setting a course to the relay.

"That relay can lead anywhere Feron, how do you know where he's going to go?" Liara quipped.

"The shadow broker has only one base through that mass relay, Liara. It's on Alingon, we shouldn't have any problem tailing Tazzik. You can't ask for more than that."

"Another chair would be nice." said Liara, standing behind Feron's acceleration chair. She looked around her, various pieces of gear, hard suits, weaponry and ammunition were scattered all around the ship, it was a mess. "Do you live in this ship?"

"Hey, I'm a solo act here... usually. The old plain dealer has made me a wealthy man."

Liara smiled, "Just not wealthy enough to afford another chair."

Feron chuckled, "Well, some deals go wrong." a signal came up on the holographic interface of the ship. "We're coming up to the relay... you'd better hold onto something. I could offer you to sit on my lap, but I don't want to get punched again." Feron laughed as the ship hit the relay's accelerator.

Liara stumbled back and nearly fell, but managed to grab on to the edge of Feron's chair. The trip was short, the ship decelerated almost as suddenly as it took off, "Welcome to the Faryar system. Alingon is pretty close, you are lucky to be with somebody who knows his way around..."

A sudden shock of impact interrupted Feron as the ship shook violently. "What was that? Did we hit something or somebody is firing at us?"

"Not just somebody, it's the shadow broker's sentries!" Feron replied, steering the ship sharly to the left to take evasive action.

Liara raised an eyebrow, "This is just like the Blue Suns on Omega. Does the broker attack everyone who works for him?"

"The broker doesn't like unannounced arrivals, Liara, regardless of who it is." said Feron, sending the ship into a curve.

"Aren't you going to shoot them?" Liara asked.

"I'd love to, but this isn't a fighter, it doesn't have any weapons." Feron paused for a second, then turned the ship sharply to the left again, "Hang on, I have an idea."

Liara looked through the ship's visor and saw a large asteroid field that they were quickly heading towards. "I hope your idea doesn't get us killed Feron."

"Don't worry!" Feron smiled, "Like I said, I know my way around!"

Liara tried to hold on to something as the ship dove into a narrow hole in one of the asteroids. Feron knew his ship and knew what he was flying through, unlike their pursuers. One by one Liara felt the shockwaves from the explosions behind their ship until there were no hostiles left on the scanner.

Feron piloted the ship out of the asteroid field and flew it towards Alingon. They landed just outside the field of vision of the base. The two got suited up and left the ship towards the entrance to the base. As they approached the entrance, Feron stopped Liara and both hid behind the rocky ledge.

"How are we going to get in, the entrance is guarded."

"I have an idea..." Feron smiled, and turned towards Liara.

"What? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Liara frowned.

"I know these two guards, they aren't the smartest bunch, this will work, trust me."

"That is exactly what I am afraid of." Liara rolled her eyes, "What do I do?"

"Pretend to be a hostage." Feron smiled putting his handcuffs on Liara. He took out his gun, helped Liara get up and the two started walking towards the entrance, with Feron holding Liara at gunpoint. As they were about to reach the guards, Feron whispered Liara, "I'll do all the talking, you stay quiet."

As the two approached two armed turian guards Feron spoke up, "Morning gentlemen, I've got a delivery." Feron poked Liara with his gun, making her grunt and giving Feron an angry look. "Someone the broker wants to see."

One of the guards spoke up, "Hey, Feron, good to see you." He lowered his gun and pulled out a data pad, "Hmm, you're not on our list for today."

Feron smiled, "Your list, no. And since when does the broker tell you everything that's on his list?"

The other guard also took out his data pad and looked at it, "No, but we're supposed to know everyone who's coming. The list..."

Feron interrupted, "The list. The list! If your list was his list, you'd be the broker, are you the broker Delwian?"

The guards looked at Feron with a smile, "No, of course not, but..." the guard tried to argue, but Feron was on a roll.

"Didn't think so. How about you, Joppa? Are you the broker?" he said smiling looking at the other guard.

The guard chuckled, "Naw. What business are you running today, Feron?"

Feron walked up and nudged the guard, still smiling, "Well, it obviously involves shapely asari escorts, maybe I can find one for you on my next run, eh?"

Both guards laughed, stepping aside and letting them pass. As Feron passed he waved to the guards, "It was good seeing you guys."

As the doors closed Liara spoke up, "You are a con artist Feron." she smiled, "Shapely asari huh?"

Feron smiled raising one of his hands in front of him, "I meant no disrespect Liara, it was all part of the act." he walked up and released Liara's arms.

Liara chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment." she looked around, they walked through several corridors and passed multiple rooms, but met almost nobody. "I think the broker takes this shadow thing a little too seriously. Where are all the people?"

Feron replied, "This place is only used for special business the broker needs to conduct." The two entered another room, when they spotted one of broker's agents leading a guest. Feron stopped, "Look! That's..."

"A collector!" Liara gasped, emotions stirring in her, she powered up her biotics, but Feron grabbed her before she could rush after the collector. "Let me go! This is our chance!"

"Wait Liara! I know where they're headed. It'll take them a while to reach the landing bay. We need to find out more about why they're doing the deal first." said Feron still holding Liara down.

Liara sighed and powered down her biotics, "Did you see that... that thing? How could the shadow broker deal with them? How could anyone?"

Feron nodded, "I always trusted the shadow broker before, he seemed neutral in all things, but this..." they started walking down another corridor, "I don't understand, maybe it's why I'm helping you. I want to know more, and if there's one thing I've learned as an information trader, it's that if you need to know something..." they reached the door, Feron punched in the code and it opened, "You go to the source."

A large roomed opened up in front of them, there was a conference table in the middle of it, and a person was sitting at the end of it, it was hard to tell what race he was, as his figure was covered in shadows. The figure spoke, "Reporting for work, Feron? People only come to see the shadow broker when called, trader. I didn't call."

The two walked into the room, Liara spoke, "Is he serious?"

Feron replied, "This is how he addresses everyone who comes here. I've never been this close before."

The figure spoke again, sounding noticeably irritated, "I'm waiting for an answer Feron. Since when do you think you can come here uninvited?"

Liara has enough of this, "Since you started working for the collectors, broker. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Interesting. I see that sending the Blue Suns after you both was a wise precaution. You're a businessman Feron, you should understand that when I say their offer was too good to pass up."

Liara started walking towards the figure, "I don't understand! I don't understand anyone selling my friend's remains! What could they have offered you that would be worth doing that?"

Feron quickly caught up to Liara, "Liara wait, I know you don't trust me, but give me a minute with these systems." he pointed at the nearby terminals, "They handle everything. I can find out everything the broker ordered here. With the collectors and Shepard!" Liara nodded.

Meanwhile, the figure took attention to Liara, "The compensation is my business doctor T'Soni, but it was significant enough. I know who you are and what you want, asari. I have nothing personal against Shepard, or anyone associated with him. It was just sound business."

Liara reached the table looking directly at the figure, "You don't know what you're dealing with. Shepard died looking for evidence of the Reapers, the ones who attacked the Citadel!" Her biotics began to flare, "Did you ever consider the collectors' interest might be related to that? What would possibly be worth that risk?"

The figure seemed unimpressed however, "You make too much of this Liara. It's a corpse. What could they possibly gain from it?"

Liara have had enough, "If they're looking for a corpse, I might find an alternative for them!" She approached the figure, however it turned out to be a manikin, with a built in microphone. "You're not here. Where are you?"

The manikin replied, "Where I need to be. The deal is done, Liara. Tazzik is about to make the exchange, product for payment. Right now, the only people who aren't where they need to be are you two. This room connects me to my permanent staff on Alingon. As soon as I give the word, they will come. If you're working for someone else, they will get it out of you. It is not my usual way to gain information, but it is effective." Liara could barely contain herself, biotic energies flowing wildly around her body.

Finally Feron yelled across the room, "Liara, I've got it!" quickly taking cover afterwards, and not a moment too soon.

Liara unleashed her full biotic potential on the whole room, blasting every single piece of equipment she could find, crushing it with gravity and pulverizing it with kinetic force. After several seconds it was over, and the room was completely destroyed beyond repair.

Liara let out a large sigh, "That felt good."

Feron walked up to Liara, "He won't be ordering anyone from this room anymore. And I downloaded a lot about the broker's dealing."

"Yes, but we've lost Shepard. The broker said it was a done deal. The collectors have the body." Liara frowned.

Feron smiled, "Not yet. Before the display shut down, it said they've just arrived, at the north portal."

Liara was overwhelmed by the news, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Liara started walking out of the room, but Feron held her by her arm, "We will. But first, while we still have the chance, I'd better tell you who I'm really working for." he paused, "I work for Cerberus."

"What?" Liara's eyes widened.

Just as Feron finished telling that to Liara, armed guards broke through the door, but Liara was not in the mood to fool around. She and Feron quickly dispatched the guards, including the two turian guards they met at the entrance.

As the rest of the guards fell, Liara and Feron started to head towards the north portal, "Feeling better, Liara?"

Liara looked at Feron angrily, "Not in the slightest."

Feron smiled, "It wasn't a bad lie... as my lies go anyway."

But Liara was in no mood for jokes, "Spare me. You're a double, no, a triple agent?"

"I am just Feron, and yes, I work for Cerberus too. I can explain."

"Well explain then!" Liara said, starting to move down one of the corridors.

"It wasn't always like this for me. I worked for myself until the shadow broker came along. Or rather until his people contacted me. It was just small jobs, at first. Information gathering, surveillance, the broker needed someone with my connections and I needed someone with his bank account. Say what you want about the broker but he pats his people well." The two turned a corner down another corridor, "Cerberus learned I was working for the broker and tried to recruit me a few times to turn on him, figuring that I was a highest-bidder kind of trader. But that's not me at all, If I take a job for a customer, I finish it. Whatever it is." Feron paused, "Liara, I never once screwed over a client or cared what they were really up to, until the collectors appeared. I was ready to walk, when I learned they were interested in Shepard's remains. That was beyond perverse, I had to stop it. I couldn't do it alone, however, and there was only one alternative, Cerberus. For a pro-human group to approach me for help, they had to be as concerned about the collectors as I was. Through Miranda I got to the Illusive man and we came up with a plan for me to grab Shepard's body. But the broker started getting suspicious of me, he began to cut me out of information, I had to find another way in." Feron stopped and looked at Liara, "And that only way, was you. When my contact told me that you were coming to Omega to look for Shepard, I knew you would be my ticket inside. So I volunteered to distract you for the broker while the deal was going down."

"I don't guess it worked, if he sent those mercenaries after me anyway. Didn't he think he could trust you?" Liara asked.

"Well, he really couldn't trust me, could he? And neither could you. My original plan was just to lead you away and then find Shepard myself. I guess the Illusive man decided we would be better as a team. But I wasn't supposed to tell you who I really worked for." Feron sighed, "You were right Liara, I let Tazzik get away on purpose, so I could get here and confirm the deal was with the collectors and I wanted one last chance to download whatever I could about his dealings. After this, I am probably done for as an info trader, the broker will make sure of it." Feron pulled out his data disk, "But I am sorry that you couldn't trust me, maybe this will change things. Get this back to Cerberus, whatever happens."

Feron started walking again, with Liara quickly catching up to him, "Feron, I know it may be a strange concept for your line of work, but nobody ever said an information trader just had to work for money. I am still unsure if I can trust you or not, but you've helped me get this close. Words aren't the only things that speak the truth." Feron nodded.

The two stopped in front of the door, "This is it, then. Whatever happens, you get Shepard's body and that data out of here."

Liara nodded, "Don't worry, Feron, we will." she smiled. The two quietly entered the hangar, hiding behind some crates, Feron looked out of the cover, taking a look at all of the participants of the deal. Tazzik, the collector and several other mercenaries were standing there. Feron ducked back, thinking for a moment, "I think I still have one last play left in me." he said getting up.

"Wait, what are you..." Liara asked puzzled.

"Remember the data and the body, that's all that matters." Feron left his firearm to Liara and headed towards Tazzik.

Liara couldn't believe Feron would pull a stunt like that, he reminded her a bit of Shepard. She snuck a little closer, overhearing parts of the argument going on near the ship. It seems Feron's ruse worked, the collector and Tazzik were at a disagreement, the mercenaries started to move Shepard's stasis pod back into his ship. Liara prepared herself for attack, and just as she was ready, she got her opportunity. The collector said something that caught Tazzik's attention, he and the mercenaries turned to face Feron, pointing their weapons at him.

"Liara, now!" Feron yelled out, he didn't have to repeat himself, Liara's sneak attack with biotics has sent all of the mercenaries, Tazzik included, flying away, knocking several of them out. Tazzik quickly got up aiming his pistol at Liara, but was tackled by Feron. Liara was now face to face with a collector, she did not hold back, gunning it down. Liara pushed Shepard's stasis pod into the cargo bay of Tazzik's ship and turned around, "Feron, come on! We got to go!" she yelled out, but Feron could not follow her, Tazzik overpowered him and was now mercilessly beating him.

"Liara, go! Save Shepard!" he cried out.

"Feron!" Liara wanted to go back but then she saw the mercenaries waking up, the wounded collector crawled into the cargo bay of the ship. A few more pistol rounds have stopped its movements, Liara had no choice, she used the cargo bay terminal for remote launch of the ship. Liara ran into the cockpit and sat down taking over the control of the ship. She flew out of the rapidly closing bays of the north portal and took off, flying the ship out of the planet's orbit and towards the mass relay.

As the ship was flying away, Liara pulled out Feron's data disk and held it in front of her, "We did it, Feron, you did it." Liara drove the ship into the mass relay, sending it through, she engaged the autopilot, there was still some time before she arrived to the system specified by Cerberus. She walked down back into the cargo bay, she stopped in front of the stasis pod, the metal coffin that contained her bondmate, the love of her life, Shepard. Liara's feelings were to much to hold back, and she didn't try to hold back. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she mourned the death of Shepard, one of the galaxy's greatest heroes.

Liara arrived at the Cerberus facility. As soon as she landed, she was escorted to the waiting room, a few minutes later she was met by Miranda.

"You did well, Liara. We were right to put our faith in you, Shepard obviously made some very good friends. I just wish I had better news for you." the two stopped in front of a glass window overlooking an operating room, where several human doctors were working over Shepard's body. "We may not be able to restore Shepard after all. The body is in worse shape than we expected. The stasis pod had some preservation systems in it, but they were hardly optimal."

Liara didn't take the news hard, in fact, she expected an answer like this, "Then I don't see the point Miranda. Maybe I don't know what human traditions are, but I really think you should let the dead rest. Shepard deserves at least that much, and this isn't what I brought him for. This is almost like..."

Miranda interrupted, "Like something the collectors would have done? We don't know what they would have done, Liara, thought hopefully the information you brought back may suggest something. And it might not be as bad as you think. The Illusive man is more hopeful about Shepard's prospects. We're willing to spend everything we're got but it will still take a very long time if it works at all. I wouldn't sit around waiting here if I were you."

"Is Illusive man going to do anything about Feron?"

"He knew the risks when he offered to help, we won't be going after him. If that is something you are willing to do, then that's your business, but I think you should focus on something that you want to do."

Liara nodded, and left towards the hangar, Cerberus was kind enough to give her a ship to use. As Liara was flying towards the mass relay she stopped the ship. She had to decide what she will do next. She knew she wanted to rescue Feron, but that question was how? Shadow broker is impossible to find, or at least everyone thinks he is. She just needs information. Liara reached into her pocket and pulled out her backup disk, it contained a copy of the files that Feron took from the broker as well as a list of all of Feron's contacts. "_Everybody needs information, who says the shadow broker is the only one who can provide it?" _An information broker, that would be her goal, to find out where the shadow broker is hiding. She needed a place to start, however. Liara opened the list of contacts and sorted them out by location, the vast majority of them were settled on Illium. "_Illium huh? I've always wanted to visit that asari colony._" It was settled then, Liara punched in the coordinates in her navigational computer and headed for a mass relay. The broker has made a great enemy and Liara won't rest until she brings her friend back and makes the broker pay for everything he has done.


	9. Chapter 9

****Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry for the delay again, life has been keeping me busy. Anyway, Shepard's back! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

Liara woke up. A strange feeling came over her, the one she hasn't felt in a very long time. She got up from her bed, put on her gown and walked downstairs towards the large windows of her apartment, it was raining heavily outside. Liara stood in front of the windows looking up towards the sky, Illium reminded Liara of Thessia in times like these. She couldn't help but shiver at the look of the downpour, even though the inside of the apartment was warm. Liara's thoughts once again drifted towards John, the last two years have not been easy for her, but she did the best she could, she learned to sacrifice, to be more efficient, the old naive Liara was all but gone. Still the thoughts of happiness, of Shepard, brought back some of the old asari archeologist, who was rescued by the brave human commander and swept off her feet on a journey through the galaxy. Tears rolled down Liara's cheeks as emotions overwhelmed her. She would give everything she owned, for a chance to be with Shepard just one more time. She turned around and walked up to her bed, with tears still rolling down her pale blue skin. She forced herself back into bed, but sleep would not take her, when she actually managed to fall to sleep she had a terrible nightmare of the Normandy exploding, and Shepard falling to his death, burning up in the atmosphere of the planet. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, Liara got up and walked over to her terminal, she scanned through her messages, when suddenly she noticed the date, it has been exactly two years since she handed Shepard's body to Cerberus.

"Goddess, has it really been that long? I miss you so much John."

* * *

><p>John could hear voices, they are muffled, <em>"What is going on? I thought I was dead, or maybe I am dead, no, I can definitely hear someone."<em>

"...told you that your estimates were off." said the female voice, sounding very irritated.

"It's no good Miranda, he's waking up, it's too early!" answered the male voice.

Shepard opened his eyes, he couldn't tell where he was, he could see a female face with blue eyes, _"Liara? No it's human, I have never seen it before, what is going on? Where is Liara? What happened to my crew? Where am I? Who are these people?"_

"His pulse is skyrocketing, brain activity is off the charts! We're gonna lose him!" the male's voice was sounding desperate.

"Don't try to move Shepard." the female looked at John, then turned to her left. "Give him the sedative."

"It's not working!" the male voice yelled.

"Double the dosage." the female voice who must be Miranda said calmly.

Everything went dark again.

"Pulse is stabilizing, brain activity returning to normal, heart rate dropping. That was too close."

"Go run your calculations again, I'm going to report this to the Illusive Man."

_"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is... Normandy, completely obliterated... crew running for the escape pods... Liara... then getting to Joker, pulling him into the escape pod... then the explosion and the cold embrace of open space..."_

"Shepard! Wake up Shepard!" the voice echoed in the comm. system, John opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling, pain resonating throughout his face and most parts of his body was the first thing that came to him. "I know your scars have not completely healed, but you got to get out of here, this station is under attack!" the voice was familiar, John heard it before.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked, as he stood up from what looked like an operating table_._

"There is no time for questions right now Shepard, someone reprogrammed the mechs on this station, they are after you, you've got to get to the shuttle bay, I will answer your questions after we get off this facility, now get moving! There is a pistol right next to you, grab it and go!"

_"What have I gotten myself into? Where the hell am I? What is this facility? What happened to my crew? Where is Liara?"_ All these questions were circulating in John's mind without stopping, but right now there was no time. He grabbed the pistol and a thermal clip right outside the door, quick reload and he was ready to meet any opponent head on, as long as he survives, as long as he finds Liara.

The first few mechs were disposed with a few precise shots, but before Shepard had a chance to reload, another mech came around the corner, John was out in the open, shields were down, the only thought was to use a biotic blast on it. Before he knew what happened, his body responded by itself as if it memorized this from many times before, an aura of biotic energy covered him whole, his legs squatted down, hands clutched in fists glowing with biotic power, a split second later, his legs released a mass effect field, propelling John forward towards the mech, it seemed as if time itself slowed down, Shepard saw the mech slowly raising its mechanical hands to shoot him, but John was too fast for it, it had no chance. The impact was brutal, but not for Shepard, when he reached the mech the force of the propulsion transferred into a biotic blast at a point blank range, resulting in the mech being thrown against a wall with a devastating force. _"What in the world was that? Muscle memory? Cybernetic implants? Both? Well, whatever it was, I think I can do it again, looks like I learned a new trick." _In fact, John felt a whole lot stronger, both in terms of his physical strength and biotic power. "_Well this beats the old L3 implants by a landslide!_" John always preferred to get up close and personal with his enemies, and now he could do it more efficiently, and much more deadly.

After a bit of target practice with his new found power Shepard came around another corner of the facility into a large open space, there was a bridge crossing to the other side of this large room, and a platform on the left side of the room parallel to the bridge. There were several mechs on the platform and more coming out from the door. The mechs were aiming at a soldier, they had him pinned down. Shepard ran and slid into cover next to him.

"Shepard? I thought you were still in recovery!" said the dark skinned soldier in a black uniform, with a very familiar insignia.

"I just woke up, what's going on in here?" John replied while taking a peak at the mechs.

"Someone reprogrammed the mechs, the whole station is overrun, we need to get to the shuttle bay. By the way my name is Jacob Taylor, pleased to meet you Commander."

"Likewise Jacob, now what do you say we send these mechs to the junkyard?"

"Ready when you are Commander, I'm a biotic, jet let me know when to hit them with the good stuff."

"So am I, can you pull them? I'll finish them off."

"Sure thing Commander!" said Jacob and quickly stood up throwing a blast of biotic energy towards the mechs, it hit two mechs head on and they quickly started to elevate into the air. Before they could fly too high up, Shepard gunned them down and threw out another of his new abilities. A chain of biotic explosions knocked the remaining mechs into the air, some of them fell off the edge of the platform, the rest were shot down by both Jacob and Shepard.

"Problem solved." John smiled and looked at Jacob. "You know your way around Jacob, I'll follow you."

"This way commander, let's hope we find more survivors."

As they moved through the station, they had a few more fire fights with the mechs, and ran into the medical officer Wilson.

"I recognize your voice Wilson, you were there when I just woke up." Shepard stated as he was applying the medigel to his injured leg. The wound was strange, it could not have been a wound from a mech shot, the angle was wrong, but he decided to keep this to himself for now.

"Yep, that was me, thanks Shepard, you saved my life, I guess that makes us even then." he smiled faintly. "We better start moving, we need to get to the shuttle bay."

"Let's hope Miranda meets us there." answered Jacob, he was obviously worried about her.

"Is she the one who woke me up?" John asked both of them.

"She led the project, in fact she practically put you back together by hand." Jacob replied.

"We can talk about this later, let's get a move on." Wilson quipped.

"Wait, before we move on, just tell me, who owns this station, who funded this project?" John asked. Both men looked at each other for a second, then Wilson looked somewhere to the side and Jacob lowered his eyes.

"It was Cerberus." Jacob finally answered. "Cerberus recovered your body and funded this project."

"It's your ass, Jacob, the Illusive man won't be happy about this." Wilson replied.

"I don't care." Jacob stated. "The Commander deserves to know."

That was certainly unexpected, several painful memories quickly came rushing back to Shepard's mind. Akuze and Toombs being the brightest of them.

"It doesn't matter right now, let's get going." John answered.

Between the three of them, there was no trouble fighting the mechs, and after moving through several more rooms and corridors they were at the shuttle bay doors.

"Finally we can get out of here, hold on let me get the door." said Wilson and walked up to the holographic interface, but before he could touch it, the door opened. I woman walked out of the shuttle bay, she was wearing a skin tight white nanoweave suit, that underlined her forms quiet well, she had long black hair, full lips and brown eyes.

"Miranda... how did you..." Wilson started to speak, but before he could say anything else, Miranda's face filled with disgust, she quickly raised her pistol and shot Wilson in the head. He had no chance, death was instant.

"What the hell are you doing Miranda?" Jacob yelled out.

"My job." Miranda answered calmly.

"He could have been useful." John stated.

"He is the one who sabotaged the station Shepard, he tried to kill you already, what makes you think he wouldn't have done it again? Now if you don't mind I would like us to get off this station."

"Before we go, I'd like you to answer a couple of my questions Miranda."

"Can't it wait? The station will be overrun shortly." Miranda quipped.

"I think I deserve at least some answers before I fly off in a shuttle with people I don't know." John stated, crossing his arms.

Miranda let out a sigh. "Very well Shepard, what do you need to know?"

"Tell me why did the Cerberus recover my body?" Shepard asked, awaiting the reaction.

"Ah, Jacob.." she turned to him. "I knew your conscience would get the better of you." she quipped.

"The Commander needed to know, Miranda, having him in the dark is not going to help out the mission." Jacob replied defensively.

"Shepard, the Illusive man will tell you everything you need to know, for now let's just get off this station before it blows up or something."

"Fine, I think I've had enough of this station to last me a lifetime." John said and started to walk towards the shuttle.

"Or two in your case." said Miranda with a smile.

During the flight Miranda decided to finish up on the tests that they were running to confirm that Shepard was functioning according to his old standards. Jacob wasn't too fond of it, however,

"Come on Miranda, more tests? Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble. That has to be good enough." said Jacob.

Miranda replied, "It's been two years since the attack. The Illusive man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions."

But before Jacob could proceed, Shepard interrupted, "Did you say two years? I've been gone that long?"

Jacob nodded, "Two years and thirty days. And you were on an operating table for most of it."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can be done. Start with personal history." Miranda quipped.

Jacob nodded and turned to Shepard, "Okay, record shows you grew up on spaceships, following your parents and joining the Alliance Military. After you enlisted, you were the only survivor of the thresher maw attack on your team. Do you remember that?"

Shepard's expression changed for a second as he recalled the painful memories, however that memory was quickly followed by his and Liara's first meld and how she helped him cope with his past, "I've lost a lot of friends that day. Going through something like that changes you. It can even break you, if you let it."

"I've read the report, fifty marines died on Akuze, you were the only one who lived." Jacob replied, then turned to Miranda, "Satisfied Miranda?"

Miranda nodded, "Almost, let's try something more recent. Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad to die in the blast."

Jacob picked up, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was killed in action. It was your call, why did you leave her behind?"

Shepard leaned forward, slightly irritated by the question, "I left a friend to die that day, and I didn't do it casually. But I had to save as many people as I could. Ashley gave her life for the rest of the team. Without her, I couldn't have stopped Saren. She died a hero."

"I understand Commander, and I wasn't judging your decision. Everybody at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be stopped." Jacob replied.

Miranda continued the quiz, "Shepard, think back to the Citadel, after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?"

Shepard leaned back in his seat, "Humanity was offered a spot on the Council. I recommended Captain Anderson for the position."

Miranda nodded, "Yes. Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. Though from what I hear, he preferred the life in the military."

"Still, good to know that the human Council member is not going to put politics ahead of defense.' Jacob added.

"Your memory seems solid. There are other tests we really should run..." said Miranda, but Jacob interrupted.

"Come on Miranda, enough with the quizzes. The memories are there, and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally."

Miranda finally gave in, "I suppose you're right. We have to hope that the Illusive man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

The com came alive and the Cerberus pilot spoke, "Five minutes till arrival miss Lawson."

* * *

><p>The holographic scanners started to work their way from the floor to the ceiling, looks like this will be a transmission and not a face to face conversation as John expected. The scanning was complete and he could now observe the massive room that was projected to him. It had no roof and no walls, or so it seemed, the massive displays covered them up neatly, there is no way somebody visiting could tell the location. The displays were showing a planet or perhaps a star, its molten surface was moving and swirling rapidly. The star was of John's favorite color, sky blue. Shepard's attention focused on the man sitting in the chair, what an interesting room for an office. The man spun around to face John. He was a middle aged man, with grey hair and very peculiar glowing blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit and was smoking a cigar.<p>

"Shepard." he broke the silence. "I'm glad you've made it in one piece."

"Illusive man I presume." John answered.

"Yes."

John decided to go for broke, "Tell me why you brought me back?"

"We are at war Shepard, the Alliance and the Council don't want to admit it. Hell they don't even want to do anything about it. They just prefer to deny the enemy we are about to face."

"The Reapers..." The memory of Sovereign's doomsday promise came to Shepard.

"Yes, they are yet to arrive into our galaxy, but their agents are already at work. Somebody has been abducting human colonies in the Terminus systems."

John raised an eyebrow, "Pirates, slavers, mercenaries. There are many reasons why colonies might be under attack."

"No Shepard, the colonies remain untouched, it's the colonists themselves. They just disappear, no signs of struggle. We need you to investigate these disappearances, we think they are connected to the Reapers."

"Why would I help you? After all that Cerberus has done... After Akuze..." John frowned.

"Shepard, I know how you feel about Cerberus, however you do know that Cerberus's rule on conduct is "humans first" don't you? Entire colonies of humans are disappearing. And Alliance is not doing a damn thing about it. We are their only hope for survival."

"Fine I'll help you, not because you asked me, but because I want to help people, and not just humans."

"That's fine by me Shepard, I know how you work, you bring results, and that's what matters to me. You should go to Freedom's Progress. We lost all contact with it several hours ago. It's a good place to start. Go, see for yourself, if you find no evidence of the Reaper involvement then you are free to go. Officer Taylor and Officer Lawson will assist you on this mission. Good luck Shepard, you'll need it."

The hologram powered down and John exited the room. _"He sure gave me a lot to think about. I hope this is not just a pointless ghost chase."_

"We are heading out." John told both Miranda and Jacob as he passed them towards the hangar.

* * *

><p>Freedom's Progress mission was a success in more ways than one. Shepard and his team found out who was taking the colonists, the Collectors, a group of enigmatic aliens who specialize in trading other species for technology. They also ran into a group of quarians, Tali was among them. There was a lot of tension at first and John could see why, walking around with a Cerberus insignia tells enough about him unless people know him personally. Luckily, John was able to convince Tali that it was him, he told her about the geth data they recovered when they were chasing Saren, and the copy she took for her pilgrimage. She convinced the other quarians to stand down and help Shepard find the only survivor of the Collector attack. When they recovered the data from the wounded quarian on his pilgrimage, they parted ways. It was hard for John to just leave, he wished Tali could come with him.<p>

The mission report was brief, yet it was clear that the Illusive man already knew about the Collectors, he just wanted to get John's interest in the mission, and he took the bait. Nevertheless, the colonists need help, and he is not going to stand by and do nothing. The simple fact that neither the Alliance nor the Citadel were doing anything was both alarming and disappointing.

"Here are the dossiers of some people you should consider picking up Shepard." said the illusive man, typing something in his console, a list of people appeared in front of John.

"Keep your list, I had a crew I could trust." John replied.

Illusive man sighed, "Shepard, it's been two years, most of them moved on."

But John would not give up so easily, "Just tell me where I can find them."

"Fine, ask away."

"Where is Liara T'Soni?" John tried to sound as calm as possible, but his voice trembled slightly, Illusive man noticed it.

"We have reports that Dr. T'Soni is working as an information broker on Illium, she is not to be trusted."

"I will make those judgments." John quipped, "Where is Garrus Vakarian?"

"The turian disappeared several months ago, we were not able to track him down."

"That sure sounds like Garrus." John smiled, "Where is Urdnot Wrex?"

"The krogan returned to his home planet of Tuchanka two years ago, he hasn't left the planet since."

"Where is Kaidan Alenko?"

"Staff Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance military, his file is surprisingly classified."

"Well, what about Tali? We met her on Freedom's Progress." John asked.

Illusive man nodded, "Yes, that was unexpected, I will have to get back to you on the quarian."

John finally gave up, "Fine I get it, they are not available."

"Good. Listen Shepard, I want you to figure out a way to enter the Omega 4 relay that Collectors use. I have a dossier of a brilliant salarian scientist, you should start with him, he's on Omega. You can pick up the rest of your squad as you go, I've uploaded the list to your omnitool."

John nodded, as he was about to leave, Illusive man spoke up again, "Also there is someone I want you to see right now." Illusive man let out a puff of smoke from his cigar. "He's a pilot, one of the best, I think you better go meet him."

As the hologram powered down Shepard heard a voice behind him, "It's been a while Commander." he turned around and saw Joker. "Damn Commander, you're one tough son of a bitch, I saw you get spaced." he said with a half-smile.

"Got lucky, with a lot of strings attached." John replied.

As they walked through the Cerberus facility Joker told John everything that happened in the past two years.

"Everything just fell apart after you were gone Commander, you were the glue that held it all together. The Alliance grounded me, so hell yeah I joined Cerberus! But enough about that, you've got to see this Commander, they just told me yesterday."

They walked up to the facility hangar, the shutters on the hangar overlook opened up and the lamps in the hangar started to power up, revealing a ship, that looked very familiar. Inside the hangar stood the Normandy, or at least that's what John thought from the first look. It was a much larger ship, with a modified design.

"What are we going to call her Commander?"

"I can think of one." John smiled.

Thus the Normandy SR-2 came into Shepard's possession.


	10. Chapter 10

****New Year and new Chapter, enjoy everyone. No Liara in this chapter, but don't worry she will be back soon eough ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

It was strange for Shepard to be on SR-2, old memories came back to haunt him every night. Images of old crew, of Saren and of Sovereign and his promise of destruction. John kept a picture of Liara at his bedside, it helps him take his mind off these things, filling it with fond memories of her, and the times they have spend together, he missed her very much. He got to meet the new crew, the highlights were his old pilot Joker, and Dr. Chakwas, he had a pleasant chat with both of them, remembering the old days. The new crew had a few standouts as well, first of all there was Kelly Chambers, she was assigned as his administrative assistant, but most of the time it seemed that she just told him he has new messages at his terminal, she was also the ship's councilor with overbearing feelings for alien races, strange for a Cerberus operative. Then there was EDI, the ship's AI, Joker wasn't too fond of the idea of having an AI on the ship, so he and the AI could go for each other's thoughts for hours, she did prove to be useful however, her intelligence was correct and her advices straight to the point. There were also Ken and Gabby, young ex-Alliance engineers who often sounded like a married couple, sometimes John wondered if they realized how much they are alike. Finally there was Rupert, the Mess Sergeant, he was in charge cleaning and cooking, not the best combination of skills, but John didn't have a lot to choose from.

John wanted to fly to Illium right away, but the mission was too important to abandon, so he followed Illusive man's orders. The first stop was Omega, it was a strange place, from the very first step out of the Normandy's airlock Shepard and his squad were being monitored. They picked up a mercenary contractor named Zaeed Masani, whose history was as messed up as his face. He seemed like a man who get the job done, granted that the payments were already transferred to his account. The group headed for the club Afterlife, where the local authority, an asari named Aria T'Loak, was located.

John walked into the Afterlife's private room, Aria's quarters, several armed bouncers were staring him down. He was scanned before he could even approach Aria, however they didn't try to take his weapons. John climbed a couple of steps towards the asari, as she broke the silence.

"That's close enough Commander Shepard."

"How did you know who I was? John asked.

"Please." Aria turned around and smiled, "We had you tagged as soon as you entered the system." she walked up to the couches and sat down, "Before you go on ahead and start shooting your guns left and right I just want you to learn one rule here on Omega." Aria quickly changed her tone, "Don't fuck with Aria."

John decided not to play coy, "I like it, easy to remember."

"And if you forget, someone will remind you." Aria quipped, "So what is it you want?"

"Information."

"Depends on what kind."

"I'm looking for Mordin Solus."

"The salarian doctor? He's got a clinic set up in the quarantine area, getting in won't be as hard, but getting out..." Aria smiled, "Anything else?"

John nodded, "I'm also looking for Archangel."

Aria chuckled, "You and half of the Omega, the mercenary groups finally got him pinned down in the warehouse area, the Blue Suns are recruiting people to join the assault."

"Thanks for the information Aria, maybe I will be back later." said John and started to walk out.

Aria smiled, "And maybe I will be here."

John had mixed feelings about this asari, she was not like most other asari he knew, not with this much ambition anyway. He was surprised how different Aria was from Liara, but it seems every race a nutcase of some sort, it just so happens that this one is also a powerful biotic and lives for a thousand years. Even so, she did provide him with the vital information and didn't ask anything in return.

John decided to go after Archangel first, since the recruitment office for the Blue Suns was right there in the Afterlife.

Miranda, Jacob and Shepard walked down from Aria's room and walked up to the recruitment officer.

"Is this the place to go after Archangel?" Shepard asked.

"This is the place." the merc stepped away and let the three pass into the private room. Inside sat another recruitment officer, a batarian.

"You three look like you could do some damage. I see you got your own weapons and armor. You all get a piece of the share, if your partners die you do not collect their share. Alright you are all set, go to the transport hub when you are ready."

Shepard paid a small freelancer fee and left, as he was leaving the next recruit walked in, a kid, eighteen years old, nineteen at most.

"I'd like to go after Archangel" he said proudly.

"Aren't you a little young to be freelancing?" John asked.

"I grew up on Omega, I know how to handle myself, I know how to use a gun!" the kid pulled out his gun, it was an old alliance military pistol. "Paid 50 credits for this!" the kid yelled out. Shepard stopped and turned around, he quickly walked up to the kid, and snatched the gun out of the kid's arms. With a quick glance he saw the faulty wiring sticking from one of the sides of the gun, John hit it with a side of his hand, sparked flew out from the gun, it was no longer functional.

"Get a refund, trust me, you'll thank me later." John gave the gun back to the kid and walked off.

The trip to Archangel's hideout was uneventful, when they arrived another Blue Suns mercenary met them.

"Finally! Someone who can actually fight. Did the recruitment officer tell you what the mission is?"

"He was a little vague." John replied

"If he wasn't we wouldn't get anyone to come. Archangel has been annihilating you freelancers. Go find Sergeant Cathka he will explain the plan of attack."

Shepard and the team moved through three mercenaries staging areas for different merc groups. The Eclipse, the Blood Pack and the Blue Suns. Each group expressed their disgust for the freelancers in one way or another. John decided to leave a little surprise for the Eclipse mercs.

"Commander, hacking the security mechs can give you an edge in the upcoming combat." EDI's voice echoed in the comm. channel.

"Let me do it Shepard, I have some hacking skill." Miranda stepped up the Ymir assault mech.

When the sabotage was complete they went straight for the Sergeant, after a quick chat and a temptation to stab him with his omnitool, the assault on Archangel's hideout started.

John and his team waited a bit, letting the freelancers to rush ahead, leaving them open for an attack. John had to give Archangel credit, the guy was a great shot, he took down half of the attack group till it reached the inside of the building, Shepard's team soon followed. Dodging shots from Archangel they infiltrated the building, taking out two mercs that were hesitating to go up the stairs. Two more were up the stairs on the second floor, and the last one was trying to hack the door to the room with Archangel in it. With a swift biotic charge and a swing of his shotgun, Shepard took out the last mercenary. The door unlocked without any need for hacking and all three walked in.

"Archangel?" John asked.

A turian is a polished blue armor was sitting at a window, he was wearing a matching helmet. He raised his hand asking Shepard's team to wait, and a moment later he took a shot, a short yell from the outside indicated that he did not miss. He slowly got up and turned around, he took off the helmet and put it down, he then sat on the nearby couch, putting his weight against the sniper rifle.

"Shepard... I thought you were dead..." the turian's voice displayed a whole plethora of emotions at the same time. John could not believe his eyes, the turian was no other than Garrus Vakarian his close friend from the times when they chased Saren

"Garrus! It's so good to see you!" John could not hide his happiness. He walked up to Garrus, the two exchanged a hearty handshake, John then waved at the window, facing the mercs staging area, "How did you get into this mess?"

Garrus sighed, "You have no idea what a relief it is to see a friendly face, and it's a long story. If you can get me out of this alive, I will tell you the whole thing."

"Don't worry we'll get you out, just tell me though, why Archangel?" John asked still smiling

"It's just a name the locals gave me for all my good deeds... but please it's just Garrus to you." John could have sworn he saw a turian blush just there.

"Alright, then let's get this over with, I bet the mercs just figured out that their assault failed."

Garrus walked up the window and aimed his rifle, "Yeah and they look pretty pissed too."

John walked up and tapped Garrus on the shoulder, "Let's say we give these bastards something to be really angry about."

"Right behind you Shepard..." Garrus made a bit of a grin, as turian smiling was an odd sight. "Just like old times huh Shepard?"

"Yeah, just like old times..."

* * *

><p>"Commander, he should make a full recovery, but he took a pretty bad hit, it might take him a whi..." Jacob stopped talking as he saw Garrus walk into the room. "Tough son of a bitch." he said with a smile, saluted both and left the room.<p>

"Shepard, how do I look, just be honest?" Garrus looked at John, it was clear he wasn't really worried. He had a brace for the right side of his neck and head. Some skin tissue was missing from his mandible and right side of his face.

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly, just slap some face paint on it and no one will even know the difference." Shepard said with a wide smile.

Garrus let out a loud laugh and immediately put his hand to the injured side of his face. "Ohhh, don't make me laugh, my face is barely holding together as it is. But I guess it's only fair to let you have a shot. Everyone was always hitting on me and ignoring you."

John shook his head with a smile, having an old friend join his team gave him hope, for the first time after being brought back.

"I'll be in the Main Battery room if you need me." said Garrus and left the Comm. room.

John just stood there, thinking of the old days on the Normandy. And just as he was remembering his old days, Liara came to mind. Shepard clutched his fist, the separation was too much for him bare, he needed to see her soon, talk to her, embrace her. John left the Comm. room and went to his private terminal, there was work to be done and he will not waste any more time.

"Masani, Taylor, get geared up we are heading out. Meet me at airlock in 15 minutes." he spoke through the comm. system, then turned around and took the elevator to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Shepard tightened the grip on his rifle as the airlock behind them sealed them in. John talked their way into the quarantine sector, but there was no way they were going to let them out unless the quarantine was lifted, they had to find Mordin first.<p>

John and his crew moved through the apartment complex, getting in occasional firefights with the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack, witnessing the famine that the plague brought to this sector. Most of the apartments were looted already by human marauders, who were unaffected by the plague.

"Man, this sort of thing makes me ashamed to be human." said Jacob as they were passing by another apartment that was getting looted.

"Kid, you live as long as I do and you'll know that that aint the worst thing that we as a species are capable of." Zaeed quipped, "Besides, you're Cerberus, and most of these apartments don't belong to humans, so why do you care?"

"Just because I work for Cerberus doesn't mean I agree to everything Cerberus does. At least Cerberus actually does something and doesn't just sit on their ass like the Alliance does." Jacob replied.

"Fair enough." Zaeed nodded. "You know, this whole situation reminds me of that one time I ended up on a batarian slaving ship, there was an outbreak of a virus of some sort, I was the only one who made it out alive."

Finally, the team reached the clinic. The entrance was guarded by several armed mechs and a security guard, a volunteer by the looks of it.

"No funny business once you're in the clinic, unless you want to deal with those mechs." said the guard.

Shepard nodded to the guard and the airlock opened, inside there was a lobby, leading into several operating rooms. John walked up to the receptionists, also volunteers, "Hello, could you tell me where I can find Mordin Solus?"

"Doctor Solus is in the operating room to your right, just follow this corridor." said one of the receptionists.

"Thank you." John replied and headed down the corridor, as he walked he saw many of clinic's patients with different stages of the plague on them. As he came closer to the operating room he started to hear a distinct voice. It was talking fast, almost nonstop, going on about molecular structure and the genetic bonds. John took a right turn and walked into the operating room, inside were a salarian doctor, no doubt Mordin himself, and his assistant.

John walked up to Mordin, "Professor Mordin Solus?"

Mordin, paused, and walked up to Shepard, scanned him with his omnitool and looked at the results, "Hmm, don't recognize you from the area. Too well armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect." he walked up to his terminal, "Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause." he turned back to face Shepard. "The plague? Investigating possible use for bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists." he started to walk around, still talking, "Yes, yes. Hired guns, maybe? Looking for someone? Yes. But who? Someone important. Valuable. Someone with secrets. Someone like me." John saw Mordin's arm reach down for his pistol and decided to intervene before this turned into a conflict.

"Relax, Mordin. I'm Commander Shepard and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help." said John, watching Mordin closely.

Mordin's face expressed surprise, but at least he stopped reaching for his pistol. "Mission? What mission? No, no. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spread too fast. Who sent you?

John decided not to keep secrets from Mordin, since he probably figured out who sent him anyway and is just asking out of politeness. "Ever heard of an organization called Cerberus?"

Mordin nodded, "Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request salarian aid?"

"I'm on a mission to shut down the Collectors and I need your help." John replied.

Mordin started walking around, "Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting this sector is engineered. Collectors one of the few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." he turned around and walked to table with a container on it. "But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

John nodded, "I'll get in and deal with the Vorcha." as Shepard said that, suddenly the alarm went off and the nearby air vent stopped its air flow.

"What the hell was that?" said Jacob.

Mordin activated his omnitool and looked at the data, "Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before the sector suffocates." he walked up to Shepard and handed him the container and his pistol. "Here. Take plague cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha." John took the container and the pistol, fastening both to his belt. "One more thing. Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

John nodded, "I'll keep an eye out."

The team turned around and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Normandy Professor. It's an honor to have you onboard." said Jacob.<p>

Mordin nodded, "Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive man branching out maybe? Not so human-centric?"

John raised an eyebrow, "You're very well informed."

"Salarian government well connected. Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things. Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as problematic."

John shook his head, "Don't kid yourself Professor. Humans still come first in the Illusive man's eyes. But this mission is too big for them to handle alone."

Jacob spoke up, trying to guide the conversation away from Cerberus and back on topic, "The Collectors are abducting human colonists out on the fringes of Terminus Space."

Mordin quickly began his analysis, "Hmm. Not simple abductions. Wouldn't need me for simple."

"Entire colonies disappear without a trace. No distress signals are sent out. There are no signs of any kind of attack." Jacob added, "There is virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all... except that every man, woman and child is gone."

Mordin began walking back and forth again, thinking out loud, "Gas maybe? No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? No. Slower than gas. Drugged water supply? No. Effects not simultaneous."

John interrupted Mordin's train of thought before it ran anyone over, "You don't have to sit there and guess. We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collector did this."

"Yes. Of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab." said Mordin.

A voice resonated through the comm., "There is a fully equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking please place a requisition order."

Mordin's face brightened, "Who's that? Pilot? No. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflections. Could it be... no. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?"

Shepard nodded, "This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence."

"AI on board? Non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate than I thought." Mordin stated.

"The Collectors have taken tens of thousands of colonists. We'll do whatever we have to do to find and stop them." Jacob quipped.

Mordin nodded, "Yes. Of course. Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify, neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to the lab?"

Jacob headed towards the exit out of the comm. room, "Follow me, Professor."

Mordin and Jacob left, but John stayed in the comm. room for a bit thinking over what happened on Omega. This one phrase was stuck in his mind, the one that Aria told him. During the mission to recruit Archangel, who ended up to be Garrus, Shepard stumbled upon some data, that the mercs were going to attack Aria after they have dealt with Archangel. After Garrus was recovered John took the data to Aria. She was annoyed that she had no knowledge of this prior to Shepard bringing it to her.

"So can somebody tell me how this got past our security?" Aria threw the data pad at her personal bodyguard Anto, then turned back to Shepard, "Thanks Shepard." She eyed him from head to toe and smiled, "I see why she was so desperate to get you back." her smile quickly changed to a frown, "Now go, I have to deal with these idiots."

Shepard left before he had a chance to ask her what she meant, although John had a pretty good idea of who she meant. With his thoughts back on Liara, he left the comm. room and headed back to his quarters, where he kept a picture of her.

As Shepard was leaving the room he was suddenly greated by Miranda, "Shepard, aren't you going to report your progress to the Illusive man?"

John wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation, "Isn't that your job Miranda?"

"True, but you look like you could take your mind off of things, concentrating on work does that." she replied calmly.

"On the contrary, Miranda, taking my mind off of things is something I don't want to do." John quipped.

Miranda sighed, "Look Shepard, I know you want to meet her, but we have two more priorities to take care of, before we can go to Illium."

Shepard didn't answer, he nodded and walked past Miranda towards the elevator. The sinking feeling of the imminent Reaper invasion was the only thing holding Shepard back from telling Joker to pilot the ship to Illium.


	11. Chapter 11

****Another chapter! Sorry for the long delay, but work has kept me busy from writing... well that and procrastination :)

Here's a video to make you feel better though. .com/watch?v=HiRDJLcYua0&feature=relmfu

Next chapter is going to be the one, the reuinion after two years.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Liara opened her eyes, the constant ringing reminded her that the alarm has been going off for a while now. Another work day started slow, she was not a morning person. She slowly got up and headed for the bathroom, after a hot shower and the morning routine Liara got dressed in the lavender dress that she wore almost every day now. After getting dressed she went into her kitchen, and turned on the coffee maker, she acquired the taste for the human beverage while back on the Normandy. After her cup of coffee and a quick bite of some leftover asari cuisine Liara left her apartment. She caught a cab and told the driver to take her to office in Nos Astra. After a short trip, she paid the fare and climbed out of the cab. She took her usual path to her office, which was uneventful, everything promised to be just another routine day in her current life.

"Good morning Nyxeris." said Liara, opening her office with an omnitool scan.

"Good morning, Miss T'Soni. I have all the reports prepared for you at your terminal." Nyxeris nodded.

"Thank you Nyxeris." Liara was about to close the door behind her, when her morning routine came to an unsuspecting stop.

"Umm, miss T'Soni." Nyxeris spoke up again.

"Yes?" Liara raised an eyebrow.

"You also received a package, it is on your desk."

"From who?" Liara asked, quickly going through a list of names in her mind.

"The package itself says _From Jim,_ but the actual source is unknown, I was not able to track it."

Liara's eyes widened, "Thank you Nyxeris, that will be all, please hold my calls for now."

"Of course, miss T'Soni." Nyxeris nodded.

Liara closed the door behind her, quickly walked to her desk and looked at the package. It was a data pad that was ID locked and just had the words _From Jim _written on them. Liara hesitated for a minute, memories came rushing by and a face of a man by the name of Jim quickly came to her.

Liara unlocked the data pad, it was a gallery of videos and photos of security footage from various locations.

"_Goddess! I... I just can't believe it..."_ Liara spent fifteen minutes looking through the content of the data pad.

Liara simply sat there, still paralyzed by what she was looking at, the photos and the security footage were of no other than Shepard, alive. He was spotted in several places, Omega, Korlus, Purgatory and several other minor planets. Tons of questions arose in Liara's head and were swirling around like a beehive. Most importantly however, Shepard can be seen exiting and entering a vessel resembling the Normandy, but with a Cerberus insignia on it. "_Cerberus... So they did it after all. But is it the same Shepard... is it my Shepard?"_ Liara sat down holding her head in her hands, overwhelmed by these news. These images and videos stirred something in her, something she hasn't felt in a long while, something she thought she buried in her mind. Liara took a deep breath and turned over to her terminal, she had to know for sure.

Liara opened her list of contacts and started searching, it took her only several seconds to find the name she was looking for in the old list of Feron's contacts. She quickly set up a comm. link and stood up in front of the holographic display. The display lit up, showing a middle aged man with a goatee and a cigar in his teeth.

"Hello Jim." Liara greeted the human.

"Good to see you darlin, I figured you'd give me a call after you saw my little gift."

"Yes, I... I saw the pictures..." Liara lowered her head and took another deep breath.

The man smiled, "I'm sure you did, what do you think?"

Liara looked quipped, "What can I think in this situation?", she paused, "I'm... shocked, to say the least."

"I'm not surprised. Seeing the dead walk is shocking as it is, but seeming the dead who were dear to you..."

"Please..." Liara frowned, "Just tell me, is that... really Shepard?"

"Don't know."

"But... didn't you know Shepard?" Liara asked, confused.

"That was a while ago darlin, before he became Commander Shepard, before he became a Spectre as well. I'd say that you know him better than I do, so you tell me."

"I will need some time and more importantly, I will need more footage before I can make any judgements."

The man laughed "Now that's more like it. I have a contact on that new ship of Shepard's, he is Cerberus now, but he owes me big time, he will contact you and give you near full access."

"Near full?" Liara raised an eyebrow.

"Captain's quarters are off limits to all crew members, unless invited by the captain himself."

"I see. I was hoping I would get some footage of him in his quarters, I still remember John's habits."

"Well, if he is the same John, he will come to Illium, sooner or later."

"I know that."

"Don't worry darlin, I don't think Cerberus would want Shepard if he wasn't Shepard, you know what I mean?" the man smiled.

"Yeah." Liara nodded. "Thank you, Jim."

"Anytime."

The hologram powered down and Liara sat back in front of her desk, she let out a large sigh. _"Goddess, I pray that you are not just a Cerberus puppet Shepard, I do not know what I'll do if you are."_

A comm. lit up at her terminal and Nyxeris' voice spoke softly, "Miss T'Soni you have several incoming phone calls on hold. Would you like me to keep holding them?"

"No, patch them through." Liara tried to clear her thoughts as much as she could, work was waiting for her. "One more thing Nyxeris."

"Yes miss T'Soni?"

"If Shepard's vessel lands here on Nos Astra, clear it of all fees and charges."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>John sighed, he really didn't want to open the door leading into the Alliance embassy. He knew he had to face the council and try explain how he was dead for two years and why he is working with Cerberus now. Garrus and Kasumi, the new team member they picked up here upon arrival were waiting for Shepard to make a move. John took a deep breath and opened the door. Bright light shined into the large embassy office, in the middle of it stood Councilor Anderson, and to Shepard's right were the holograms of the rest of the council.<p>

Anderson turned to face Shepard and spoke, "Oh, Commander, we were just talking about you."

John walked up to Anderson and shook his hand and smiled, it was nice seeing a friendly face in this room, "It's been a long time Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

Anderson smiled back, "There've been some rough spots but it's good to have you back."

The salarian councilor lost his patience and spoke up, "We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are... unsettling."

The asari councilor picked up, "We've called this meeting so you can explain your action Shepard. We owe you that much. After all you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

John replied, "Saren wasn't the one commanding the geth. It was the reaper, Sovereign."

The turian councilor finally spoke, "Ah yes, "reapers"." he made the air quotes with his arms, causing Kasumi to turn away to hide her smile and suppress her laughter. "The immortal race of sentient starships, allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim." he smiled, obviously very pleased with himself.

Anderson figured that Shepard might start to lose his temper, so he quickly picked up, "Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attacks."

Shepard tried to reason with the rest of the Council, "Go back to Ilos and talk to Vigil. Or just look at what's left of Sovereign. It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours!"

The salarian councilor replied, "The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation."

The asari councilor continued, "The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements. This is probably why Saren recruited them."

The turian councilor finished, "This reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated by Cerberus and before them, by Saren."

John frowned, "Saren is an organic, the geth would never accept him as their leader. They only followed him because he was Sovereign's agent."

The asari councilor replied, "Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual. He convinced the geth the reapers were real... just as he convinced you."

The turian councilor continued, "It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel. The reapers are just a myth. One you insist on perpetuating."

The asari councilor nodded, "We believe that you believe it. But that does not make it true."

John went on the offensive, "I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel, O sacrificed human lives to save the Council."

The asari councilor replied, "We are in a difficult position Shepard. You are working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the council. This is treason, a capital offense."

Anderson stepped in, "That's too far. Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council too and I won't let this whitewash continue."

The asari councilor replied, "Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

The turian councilor nodded, "Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."

John raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean? Will I need to start filing reports?"

The salarian councilor shook his head, "That won't be necessary. This is a show of good faith on our part."

The asari councilor continued, "We cannot become involved in an investigation regarding the missing colonies in the Terminus Systems. But Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally."

John turned to Anderson, he nodded, both knew this was all Shepard would get. John stepped forward, "I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

The asari council nodded, "Good luck with your investigation Shepard. We hope for a quick resolution... and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus."

The rest of the council nodded and the holograms turned off. Anderson turned around and sighed, "Well. That went better than I expected." he turned back to face Shepard, "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

John nodded, "Even if they don't help, I might as well stay on good terms."

Anderson smiled, "True enough. Don't worry about the Council or the Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. Shouldn't be too hard as long as you keep to the Terminus Systems."

The door into the embassy opened an ambassador Udina walked in, he started to speak right away, "Anderson, we need to talk about..." He then noticed Shepard standing next to Councilor Anderson. "Shepard. What are you doing here?"

John turned to face Udina, "Meeting an old friend."

Anderson stepped in, "You don't have to cover for me Shepard, I invited the Commander here to spear with the Council. We just finished our meeting."

Udina's eyes widened, "You what? Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?"

John replied, "The Council reinstated my Spectre status. They're just happy I'm staying out in the terminus Systems."

Udina seemed to relax a bit, "Yes I could see how that arrangement works best for both sides. But you really shouldn't have taken a step like this without consulting with me first, Councilor."

Anderson quipped, "I don't answer to you, Udina. Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while?"

Udina ground his teeth and replied, "Of course, Councilor. Good day to both of you." he quickly left the embassy.

Anderson turned over to Shepard, "Sorry about that. Udina's never gotten over the fact that I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"Didn't bother me." John smiled, "Not as much as the turian councilor anyway."

Anderson let out a laugh, "Still, he has his uses, he's always happy to attend all those diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with.

The two walked up to the balcony facing the inside of the Presidium, John asked, "How have the last couple of years treated you?"

Anderson sighed, "Serving on the Council isn't how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I'm just beating my head against a wall. Knowing the truth about Sovereign is brutal. It's nightmare stuff. Can't blame the others for not wanting to believe it. But I know how important it is, so I keep trying. Fighting the good fight, right?"

"It would be nice to have such an experienced Captain as yourself on my ship, to help me stop the Collectors."

Anderson shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks Shepard. I am too old to go racing across the galaxy. Much as I complain, I've got an important job to do here. The front line, that's got to be yours."

The two continued to chat about the Citadel and Saren's attack, about the bits and pieces of Sovereign that got scattered across the station, and in the end the conversation led them to the questing Shepard has been holding back.

"What happened to Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko after the Normandy was destroyed?"

"Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance, but he's working on a special mission. It's classified. I can't say any more. Not while you're working with Cerberus. I'm sorry."

John nodded, "It's been good seeing you Anderson, I should be going."

Anderson shook Shepard's hand again, "Of course, Shepard. I understand. I wish I would do more to help you, but if you ever want to talk, I'll be here."

John nodded and waved to Garrus and Kasumi to head out, the team quickly left the office and headed for the transport hubs.

"I've had enough of the council and this station to last me another two years, let's get out of here." said John, getting in the cab.

* * *

><p>John was standing nervously above the star map, he just received the updated list of people to recruit for the mission and two of them were on Illium, there were no more things holding him back, with his omnitool Shepard tried to set the course to Illium, but was quickly interrupted by Joker, "Change of plans Commander, the Illusive man wishes to speak to you in the comm. room."<p>

John let out a loud expletive, startling Kelly and causing several Cerberus crew members to turn towards him curiously. Shepard didn't say another word and just headed for the comm. room.

He quickly walked in and closed the door behind him, he turned the hologram generator on for a direct transmission with the Illusive man. Just after a few seconds the holograms lit up showing the familiar room with a chair in the middle.

"You wanted to see me?" John asked impatiently.

"Shepard." the Illusive man turned around in his chair, "I have news that will interest you. We've just lost contact with another human colony on Horizon. Looks like the Collectors have struck again."

"Are you sure? They might be just having communications problems." john quipped.

"EDI already double checked the state of the communications, they are online and working just fine, this is definitely the work of the Collectors. Has Doctor Solus come up with a solution to the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet." John replied.

"Well let's hope he works well under pressure, the coordinates are uploaded to your ship, Shepard, head for the colony immediately."

John nodded and the transmission ended. This turn of events was unfortunate, every time he gets close to going to Illium, some problem comes up that just needs to be dealt with right away.

John growled and walked out of the comm. room and headed into the lab. He found Mordin standing next to a glass box with a single seeker swarm specimen inside. Shepard walked up to the salarian, "Tell me you have something."

Mordin looked at Shepard, showing no emotion at first, but then smiled and turned to his terminal and nodded, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Liara was sitting impatiently in her chair, the morning report from the Normandy was late and she was getting nervous.<p>

The comm. came alive and Liara's assistant spoke, "Miss T'Soni you have incoming calls..."

Liara quickly interrupted her assistant, "Hold them for another fifteen minutes Nyxeris."

"Yes Miss T'Soni." spoke the comm. and turned off.

Liara got up and walked to the large window right behind her desk, she stared at the people below in the trading area, she wanted to go for a walk, but she couldn't leave right now, not when she is waiting for the report, not to mention other clients. Finally Liara's torment ended when her terminal lit up showing she received new mail. Liara quickly sat down and opened the report, she scanned though the text and looked through the photos, quietly mumbling to herself. "So Shepard went to the Citadel, picked up a new crew member and... oh... got his Spectre status reinstated." Liara chuckled, "I bet that status is as useful to Shepard as omnigel for locks these days." Liara kept reading and soon reached the end of the report, "Heading for Horrizon, possible Collector attack." Liara bit her lip, _"So the bastards have finally surfaced. Good luck John."_

Liara's mood elevated after reading the report, at least she knew that Shepard was still alive and well. She turned her comm., "Nyxeris, I am ready for the calls, patch them through."

* * *

><p>Shepard jumped for cover, narrowly avoiding the shockwave blast that tore a nearby supply crate to shreds. He leaned over and threw a biotic blast at the shambling horrors that his crew nicknamed "scions". they looked like several husks fused together, but unlike regular husks, these were much tougher and attacked from distance. John looked to his left and with Grunt, staring at him, waiting for his command. Shepard, signed him to provide cover fire as he tries to get closer, Grunt nodded and readied his assault rifle. John looked around, but couldn't spot Garrus anywhere, regardless, he quickly jumped from cover and ran for the abandoned truck, slightly closer to the two scions. Grunt got up and fired several shots at the scions, his attack proved effective as the scions quickly lost interest in Shepard and concentrated on Grunt now.<p>

John ran around the trucks and took out his shotgun, flanking the scions he walked up to one of them and shot a shotgun shell almost point blank, taking half of scions mass out in the process, killing it. However the other scion, now realizing Shepard's strategy, quickly turned to John and was preparing for fire. At that precise moment there was a loud rifle shot and a bullet pierced one of the scion's heads, disorienting it for a moment. _"Thanks Garrus."_ John smiled and unleashed another blast on the second scion, killing it instantly.

John sighed and activated his comm. "EDI, how long till the turrets are online?"

"A couple more minutes Shepard.", as she finished her sentence, Shepard heard a loud shriek resonate throughout the colony.

"We might not have that long EDI." John replied, reloading his shotgun.

Grunt and Garrus ran up to Shepard, Garrus spoke up, "Shepard, I had a good look around, before my position was compromised, a large force of Collectors are coming this way, they are bringing some... thing, it looks like a husk but none that I have seen before."

John nodded, "Take positions, Garrus do what you did last time, fins some higher ground and provide covering fire, grunt and I are going to take each side of the transmission tower."

"Got it." Garrus replied and quickly ran for the stack of crates closer to the living quarters of the colony. Grunt and John ran for the transmission tower, which had blast shields equipped on both of its sides.

John put away his shotgun and prepared his assault rifle, preparing for suppressing fire, Grunt looked around the shield plating, "They are almost here Shepard."

John smiled, "Good." he was unleashing all the frustrations of the past couple of weeks on these things and it felt really good.

With another shriek, the source of the noise announced its arrival. John looked around the shield plating and got a good look at the creature, it looked very insect like, with a large mouth, inside, several husk heads glared directly at Shepard, it was sickening. A familiar buzzing noise announced the arrival of the creature's escort, six Collectors landed near it.

John yelled, "Now!" and both him and Grunt leaned out of the shielding launching a barrage of rifle fire on the group of the Collectors, Garrus didn't take long either and while the Collectors were distracted by Shepard and Grunt, managed to snipe one of them down. However the Collectors quickly regrouped and started firing back, all while the creature starting blasting Shepard's position with its particle beams.

"We need to focus our fire on that thing, we can deal with the Collectors afterwards!" John yelled to Grunt, he then opened a comm. to Garrus, "Garrus, can you use overload on that thing we are going to try and bring it down in one go."

The comm. responded, "On your mark, Shepard." John turned to Grunt and nodded, both leaned out and focused their fire on the creature as Garrus's overload passed their position and hit it. With its shield down the creature was taking a beating from the rifle and sniper fire. Suddenly, the creature slammed into the ground and opened its mouth wide, as the husks inside began to glow brightly, Shepard yelled, "Take cover!"

Him and Grunt just barely managed to get back behind the shielding, as the wave of kinetic energy devastated everything around the creature, however the wave proved to be as deadly to the creature's allies as it was to its enemies. All the Collectors were obliterated, and the creature now wasn't hovering steadily.

John waved to Garrus to do the trick one more time. As another Overload flew towards the enemy, Grunt and Shepard leaned out preparing to strike. However, much to their surprise, the creature closed its distance and was now directly in front of Shepard when overload hit. Grunt opened fire, while Shepard quickly hung his rifle on the safety harness, charging his biotics instead, the creature unleashed its particle beams directly at John, his shield was dropping rapidly. A loud sound of metal hitting metal was heard, the creature stopped its attack abruptly, recovering from an impact, John looked to his left and saw Grunt, who just charged and slammed the thing with all his might. John didn't hesitate to take this opportunity, launching a biotic blast at the creature, sending it into an uncontrollable flight.

Garrus walked up from behind the two, getting out his assault rifle and the three opened fire on the overgrown husk, tearing it to shreds. Following this event the defense turrets of the colony came to life, as if celebrating Shepard's victory, they opened fire on the Collector's vessel, causing it to start its engines and retreat immediately.

Garrus spoke as the team was watching the ship make its escape, "There's no reason to stay. Most of the colonists are on board. They got what they came for."

At that moment one of the colonists ran out into the open yelling in desperation, "No! Don't let them get away!"

Shepard turned to the man, it was a technician they found earlier in one of the hangars. As much as Shepard didn't want to admit it, the facts remained, "There's nothing we can do. They're gone."

"Half the colony is in there! They took Egon and Sam and Lilith! Do something!" the man was hyperventilating, running back and forth, looking at the trail left by the Collector ship.

John sighed, "I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could."

Garrus nodded and added, "More than most, Shepard."

The man stopped and turned around, "Shepard? Wait. I know that name." he paused for a second, then nodded, "Sure, I remember you. You're some type if big Alliance hero."

At that moment the whole group heard the voice come from behind them, "Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, the first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel." Everyone turned around, John could not believe his eyes, it was Kaidan.

Kaidan walked up to everyone and turned to the colonist, "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan." Kaidan paused and turned around to face Shepard, "And a ghost."

But the man would not listen, "All the good people we lost and you get left behind. Figures." He spat n the ground and started walking back towards the living quarters of the colony, "Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types."

Kaidan walked up to Shepard, for a few moments he just started in John's eyes, as if finding a proof that it was really Shepard standing in front of him. After a couple of seconds, Kaidan must have seen what he was looking for, he reached out to shake John's hand and smirked, "I thought you were dead, Commander." He briefly scanned Shepard's squad, paused on Garrus and added, "We all did."

John smiled, "It's good to see you again Kaidan. How have you been?" Shepard's question however fell on deaf ears, Kaidan had a lot to tell and he just couldn't hold it back, "I've spent the last two years believing you were dead. I would have followed you anywhere, Commander." he frowned, "Thinking you were gone, was like losing a limb. Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

John sighed, he knew that the conversation might get tense but did not except it to go downhill so fast. "It wasn't my choice, Kaidan. I've spent the last two years in coma, while Cerberus rebuilt me."

Kaidan frowned again, "So the rumors were true, you're working for the Cerberus," he looked at Garrus, "Garrus too." He shook his head, "I can't believe the reports were right."

"Reports? You mean you already knew?" Garrus asked.

Kaidan nodded, "Alliance Intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. I got a tip that this colony might be the next one to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy."

The last statement struck a nerve, "The colonies are disappearing Kaidan! The Alliance turned their back on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about them."

But Kaidan wouldn't listen, "You can't really believe that! We both know what Cerberus is like, what they're capable of! I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we stood for."

John was getting irritated, he was about to just tell Kaidan to shove it, but that would not be right. Shepard sighed and spoke, "Kaidan you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself, the Collectors are targeting human colonies and they're working for the Reapers."

"I want to believe you Shepard, but I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of the Reapers to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? What if they're working for the Collectors?" Kaidan replied.

Garrus lost his patience, "Damn it Kaidan, you're too emotional."

John shook his head, "You're letting how you feel about their history to get in the way of the facts."

But Kaidan just would not listen, "Maybe, or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight. You've changed, but I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier, always will be. I've got to report back to the Citadel, they can decide if they believe your story or not." he turned around and started walking towards the colony hangars.

John tried one last time to reason with Kaidan, "I could use someone like you on my crew Kaidan. It would be just like old times."

Kaidan stopped to reply, "No it won't, I'll never work for Cerberus. Goodbye Shepard and be careful."

"So long Kaidan." John replied. He turned around to his group and sighed, he was glad that the conversation was over, but he wished Kaidan would listen to him, he wished he would understand the situation Shepard was in and what was at stake. It was hard to see Kaidan just walk out.

Garrus broke the silence, "Well, that was... awkward."

John gave Garrus a disapproving look before opening the comm., "Joker, send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."

* * *

><p>The hologram generators powered off, Shepard was standing in the comm. room with a bitter feeling about the last mission. The Collectors abducted half the colony, and his team was almost powerless to stop them, no other way of putting it. All that proved that he and his team needed better equipment, more training, more encounters with Collectors. To top it all off, Kaidan was on that colony and the reunion did not go well. Shepard walked out of the comm. room and headed for the bridge, he walked up to his terminal, quickly checked his inbox and then walked up to the star map. John scanned the locations highlighted on the map, simply acknowledging their existence, he knew precisely where they were going next. He selected the destination and walked down from the platform, a voice in the comm. spoke up.<p>

"I know Commander, we've been traveling there for twenty minutes now." said Joker, sounding very proud of himself.

John smiled and replied, "And that's why you're my favorite pilot, Jeff."

Joker quickly made a snarky reply. "Thanks, Commander! I'll take that medal later."

John let out a laugh, "They still will make you shave, Joker."

"Fine, fine, no medal." Joker replied with fake disappointment, "ETA to Illium, two hours."


	12. Chapter 12

****New chapter is here! Sorry for the long delay. but as most of you probably know, Mass Effect 3 recently came out and I have been preoccupied with that. The good news is, I've beaten the game, and pretty much have the whole story layed out till the end. The bad news is... the end. I'll get back to you all on that. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Goddess!" Liara gasped.

She was sitting up in her bed, cold sweat was running down her forehead. The same nightmare has been keeping her awake for the past week now, of the old Normandy exploding and Shepard burning up in the atmosphere. Liara checked the clock, it was five in the morning, she knew there was no way she would fall asleep now, so she got out of bed, put on her night gown and walked over to her terminal. She scanned through her usual mail, nothing of interest was in it, what did catch her attention was the date, however. Today was two years since she made her escape from the Broker and Feron's sacrifice for her. Liara frowned, she has been working endlessly to track Feron and the Broker down, but the man was always one step ahead of her. That was her only mission for these past two years, and even Shepard's return won't stop her from getting her revenge on the Broker, that much she decided for herself. Thinking of Shepard quickly brought up another question that has been stuck in her mind like a thorn, what if Shepard is Cerberus' puppet after all, and all she has been seeing by now is just an act. Liara wanted to believe that those were all just the products of a tired mind, but she had no proof to back it up. She spent the next couple of hours getting ready for work and answering some of the mail that arrived during the night.

After arriving at her office Liara skipped her now routine read of the report about Shepard's activities and went straight for her daily duties. Answering calls, brokering information, tracking Shadow Broker's agents, even a bit of shakedowns on some clients who refuse to pay for the information. One of the clients was a very sleazy trader named Trent Tenor who recently received some expensive information from Liara, and now refused to pay. Liara decided to talk to him herself. She walked over to her holographic display and called Tenor.

"Ah miss T'Soni, I thought I made my statement clear the last time we spoke." Trent quipped, going on the offensive right away.

"The information I gave you is expensive Tenor, either you will pay, or you will have problems." Liara replied calmly

"That information did not help my business, and I'm not afraid of you, T'Soni!" his voice trembled.

"Oh really?" Liara was in no mood to negotiate today, she glared at the human, "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have." Liara heard her office doors open, but she gave no thought to it. "I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind." Liara powered down her the display and turned around. She could not have prepared herself for this, John Shepard was standing in front of her, alive.

"Shepard!" she gasped, "Nyxeris, hold my calls." She waved her to leave the room and Nyxeris quickly exited the room, Shepard's squad did the same. Liara couldn't help but notice Garrus's grinning face.

As the doors closed, Liara could not stop herself, she walked up to Shepard, the two embraced each other, sharing a passionate kiss. For a brief moment, Liara felt as in the last two years never happened, everything was the same, the scent, the touch, the feel. Liara knew right away, it was the real Shepard, no substitutions or changes, the bond they shared so long ago came back like it was never severed. But those two years weighed down on Liara, reminding her that she is not a naive archeologist in need of a rescue, and she is not on the Normandy. She forced herself away from John, he was looking at her, puzzled. Liara just shook her head, she could not look Shepard in the eyes, it was just too painful for her. She walked over to her window, and took a deep breath.

"My sources said you were alive, but I... it's so good to see you." Liara turned around to face Shepard.

"You have sources now?" John replied, crossing his arms, it was clear he did not expect their reunion to be like this.

"A few. Sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle. I've been working as an information broker." Liara turned around and walked to the window again, "It's paid the bills since you... well, for the past two years." Liara sighed, this conversation was not easy for her, just the simple fact that John was still alive was just not settling in her mind right now, even though she knew about it for weeks now, she turned around again, "And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

The two sat down at Liara's table, John quickly asked what he wanted to ask the moment he entered her office, "If you know that, then you know that I could use your help."

_"Goddess, John, why do you make it so difficult for me?"_ Liara was not mentally prepared to leave with John, no matter how much she wanted to. Not to mention her promise to herself, to find Feron and get back at the Broker, for all he did to her, for all he put her through.

Liara wanted Shepard to understand that she couldn't leave, not yet, "I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry, I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

The reply must have sounded colder then Liara intended it to be, the smile disappeared from Shepard's face, but his voice gave no sign of his disappointment, "What kind of things do you need to take care of? Are you in trouble?"

Liara got up again and walked to the window, "No, no trouble. But it's been a long two years. I had things to do while you were gone. I have debts to repay." she sighed and turned around, "Listen, if you want to help, I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust." Liara did not make it up, she really did need help gathering information, but did not have anyone trustworthy enough to help her out, Shepard was the ideal candidate. She walked up to her desk and sat down again, quickly looking up the data on her terminal, "If you could disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me information I need. That would help me a great deal."

John lost his patience, his voice was starting to pitch a bit higher now, "What's this all about Liara? Can't you just talk to me?"

Liara snapped, "Don't you think I want to Shepard? This isn't because I don't trust you. This is Illium. Anything I say is probably being recorded." It wasn't a lie, Liara knew that her office was bugged by a spy from Thessia.

John sighed and replied more calmly, "Hacking a terminal sounds pretty easy. Why do you need me?"

Liara told Shepard an honest truth about her life on Illium, "I don't know anyone else I can trust." she continued, "Hacking the security node won't get you the data. It just creates a minor glitch in the system. You'll have a short time to find a local server left vulnerable by the glitch and upload the data to my system. I am leaving my own system vulnerable so that the data can be imported during that short time."

John nodded, "If it will help you, I will take care of it."

"When you hack one, a server will open somewhere nearby for a short time. you can download the data from there, if you hurry." Liara suddenly realized just how much this will help her out in the hunt for the Broker, she hasn't made any progress in months, and this data will give her more room to operate in. "Thank you Shepard, this may help me pay a great debt." she smiled.

Shepard, however, did not share her enthusiasm, he just nodded, "I'll talk to you later Liara." stood up and walked out of her office.

Liara took another deep breath, that conversation took more out of her then a week worth of talking to clients. Shepard's visit caught her completely off guard, but she gained so much from it, just like before, Shepard's arrival gave her hope and helped her keep pushing towards the goal. She only hoped that Shepard would understand in time.

Liara started preparing her system for an upload, it didn't take long before the first stream of data began downloading. Soon all three of the servers were uploading data to her system, and Liara called Shepard to let him know she got it, "Shepard, I've got the data. Come see me when you've got a moment."

John arrived soon after her call, Liara knew that Shepard had other obligations here on Illium, and it meant a lot to her that he decided to help her first.

"Thank you for getting me that system data. Do you remember the Shadow Broker? With that data you got me I may be able to find information caches from his agents."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Are you on the run from the Shadow Broker? I can help you."

Liara smiled, "Actually, it would be more accurate to say that the Shadow broker is on the run from me." Liara paused for a second, thinking if she should tell Shepard all that has happened, "We crossed paths not long after you died. Since then I've been working to take him down. With this data, I am a step closer."

"You can't come with me because you're after the Shadow Broker? What if I help you find him?" Shepard replied.

Liara quipped, "I'm sorry Shepard. The galaxy doesn't work that way. I need to find leads, trace information. I need to work." she quickly realized how backwards her statement sounded, considering that Shepard never worked the way the rest of the galaxy did. "I can't work on the Normandy. I wish I could."

Shepard, however reacted differently, he got a worried look on his face, "I've never seen you ready to execute someone in cold blood. What did the Shadow Broker do to you?"

For a minute, there was silence, as Liara pondered if Shepard should know the whole story, finally she decided that he should know at least some for now, "I was on a job with a friend. The Shadow Broker's people caught us. My friend didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead or being interrogated, but I need to find him. I owe him my life." Liara frowned, "And I need to make the Shadow Broker pay for what he did."

John replied, "I understand, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, I had a chance to look through the data you gave me. It was extremely helpful and it gave me a target. The Shadow Broker has several contacts here on Illium. The most powerful is someone called the Observer. Taking down the Observer will put me closer to the Shadow Broker. I could use your help."

"I'm listening."

"Your data pointed me at logs kept by Shadow Broker agents. The logs were deleted, but it may be possible to reconstruct some of it. The Shadow Broker is cautious. His agents are referred to only by their title and race. Nyxeris will give you the list of the agents, if you can refine it, I'll know where to strike."

"I'll reconstruct the data and tell you what I find."

Liara nodded, "Thank you Shepard. When you find something, call me on the radio channel we used in the old days. I can't risk handling this in person."

John bid farewell and left Liara's office. After some time, Shepard finally called, "Liara, I've checked out all five of the suspects, they are all male. The Observer is female. Something's not right - who gave you this lead?"

Liara was caught off guard by this information, "My assistant, Nyxeris. She got the information... Nyxeris gave me the information."

Liara paused for a second, when everything clicked, "Shepard, I will talk to you later." she hung up and turned on her local comm., "Nyxeris, could I see you in here for a moment?"

"Yes, miss T'Soni." The comm. replied.

Liara quickly got up from her table, she did not hesitate for a second, and charged two biotic blasts with both of her arms. As the doors to her office opened, she quickly threw both blasts through the door. It seemed that Nyxeris was prepared for something like this to happen, both blasts missed their mark, with the second one slightly grazing her right shoulder. Liara powered on her biotic field and dodged a biotic blast from Nyxeris, to Liara' surprise Nyxeris was a very potent biotic, but not potent enough, the blast she took to her shoulder left a breach in her biotic barrier. Liara tumbled to her left and threw down a singularity. Loose objects started to lift and get pulled towards the singularity, while Nyxeris was distracted by it, Liara ran up to her, with her fist bioticly charged and punched through her shield, once her hand was past the barrier, she released the blast, sending Nyxeris straight into a wall, crushing her with kinetic force, it was over. Liara let out a sigh of relief, walked up to her desk and called in a couple of her hired bouncers to come get the body, while she was cleaning up the rest of the mess. But before she did that, Liara walked over to Nyxeris' terminal and started looking through all of the files. Shepard arrived just as Liara finished fixing her office, however, the dents on the walls clearly indicated a fight, Liara already ordered replacement panels.

Shepard sat down at Liara's desk as Liara spoke, "Nyxeris had some interesting data hidden away. Thank you, Shepard. I wouldn't have caught her without you. I am one step closer to the Shadow Broker, thanks to you."

John looked around Liara's office, taking note of all the fresh dents, and objects that were out of place. "Did you have any trouble with Nyxeris?"

"She was very talented. I imagine that had she been ordered to assassinate me, I'd never have seen her coming." Liara smiled, "But her barriers needed practice. Practice I'm afraid she won't be getting."

"So what's the next step in your hunt Liara?"

"Now I gather information, peel away layers of lies, and shine light into the shadows." Liara's voice became stone cold, "And when I find the Shadow Broker. I hit him with a biotic field so strong that what's left of his body will fit into a coffee cup."

Shepard nodded, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

Liara shook he head, "No. You've done enough. If I find anything useful, I'll let you know. For now, I need to do what I do."

Shepard's look did not hide his disappointment this time, but he did not say anything.

It was painful to see Shepard like this, but she made a promise, she quickly looked down at her terminal, just so she doesn't have to look Shepard in the eyes, "Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

John sighed, "Yes, I'm here to recruit two people on my team, a Justicar named Samara and an assassin named Thane Krios."

Liara nodded, "I uploaded the information to your omnitool Shepard, good luck."

"Thanks Liara." John got up and walked out of Liara's office, the doors closed behind him.

Garrus and Kasumi were standing next to Liara's old assistant's desk, two looked at Shepard, then at each other, Garrus broke the silence, "That bad huh?"

Shepard gave Garrus a cold look, "I never thought she would change so much. She is dodging my questions, there is something she is not telling me."

Kasumi spoke, "Bummer. Just give her some time Shep, maybe she has her own reasons for avoiding your questions. Plus you were dead, she might be still in shock."

John nodded, "You're right, she will tell me when she feels it's time, right now we need to go take care of business."

Garrus walked up to Shepard and hit him on the back, "Come on Shepard, lets go kick some ass. I'll buy you a drink later."

John smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>The doors opened and load music poured through them immediately, John took a quick look around, spotting the bar quickly. The day was hard and Shepard needed to take a break. Garrus and Jacob caught up to him.<p>

Jacob took a look around, "Nice, it's been a while since we had decent shore leave." He turned back to Shepard, "No offence Commander."

"None taken." John smiled.

Garrus noticed the focus of Shepard's attention, "Easy Shepard, I don't want to drag your sorry ass back to the Normandy."

John let out a laugh, "A turian out-drinking me? You've got to be joking Garrus."

"I'm not, you go on ahead and start, I will catch up later. I think I see some asari dancers over there." Garrus made a grin and headed over towards the dancers.

"Commander, I'll go make sure Garrus behaves." Jacob smiled and followed the turian towards the dancers.

John shook his head, and headed over to the bar. It was almost empty except for a couple of customers and one particularly loud human. John walked up closer and to his dismay, he recognized him, it was Conrad Verner, an annoying fan he met on the Citadel back in the day of chasing Saren. John sighed, and walked up to Conrad.

Conrad was talking to the asari bartender, "You want to see how far I'll go? I learned how to shove a gun in people's faces from..." he turned around and spotted John, "Co... Commander Shepard?"

The bartender seemed very irritated, she called out to Shepard, "Hey! If you know this idiot can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a singularity?"

Conrad ignored the last statement from the asari, "Shepard? Is it really you? It's me Conrad Verner! We met on the Citadel, I wanted to become a Spectre. Oh.. And then you shoved a gun in my face. You showed me what it meant to be truly extreme, I learned that lesson well." he continued to rabble, "So you're alive huh? I hear to goes like that in the biz. Why don't you sit back and watch how it's done."

John was listening the entire time with the palm of his hand on his face, _"There goes my relaxing evening."_

Shepard finally spoke, looking at Conrad's N7 armor, "Conrad, I never shoved a gun in your face, and why are you acting like me?"

Conrad quipped, "What? Are you kidding? I am not a Spectre working for the Council. I'm on my own backed only by my wits and my nerves. No rules, no laws, just whatever it takes to get the job done. I am not like you at all."

Shepard lost his patience, "What are you even doing here Conrad?"

"I'm trying to get the deed for this place. It's actually a front for a red sand dealer. I need to take it over to crack the ring."

The asari bartender spoke again, "What? Who the hell told you that?"

Conrad turned around, "The owner of that weapons store near the car port. She's an undercover cop. She told me about it when I introduced myself."

The bartender was losing patience fast, "Listen, crap-for-brains. First, we don't sell red sand. Second, red sand is legal on Illium, you just need a license."

Shepard sighed and looked at the bartender, "I'll go talk to the "undercover cop" to settle this down."

The asari nodded, "Thank you, if I kill annoying customers it usually makes property damage. That comes out of my pay."

John hesitated for a moment visualizing what might happen if he didn't go, but finally deciding to save Conrad's sorry ass. A quick trip to the car port and a chat with the "cop" revealed all the details Shepard needed to know. It was a scam that the merchant was trying to pull by making the owner sell the club. A quick talk and a persuasion convinced the merchant to go and collect the deed from the owners. John followed soon after to watch the show of the merchant being apprehended for an extortion attempt.

John walked over to Conrad, who looked confused, "What happened? The undercover cop from the weapons store just got arrested."

Ignorance is a bliss and John decided to keep it that way, "She wasn't a cop Conrad. She was a deep cover operative from a terrorist cell. I would've never found her if not for you."

Conrad's face brightened, "Really?"

John replied, "Really. You did a great job Conrad, now please go home, let me take it from here."

Conrad nodded, "Can do, Shepard, and thanks! It's really good to have you back." he then proceeded to leave the club, much to Shepard's relief.

He walked up to the bar, the bartender smiled, "Thanks for taking care of that crazy guy. Saves me having to beat him to death with his own spine." Shepard almost regret his decision to help Conrad, "That makes the other customers nervous. Anyway, this is Eternity, and I am Aethyta, matriarch and bartender, can I get you anything?"

John walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, "You're an asari matriarch? I thought matriarchs served as honored advisers."

The bartender nodded, "Right, which I do right here at this bar. I know, not what you'd except, but nobody on Thessia wanted to listen to my wise council so here I am. Dad was a krogan who fought in the rachni wars, my mother fought in the Krogan rebellions. I've pretty much seen it all."

Shepard got curious, he never actually had a conversation with a matriarch before, except for Benezia, but it was short and she was indoctrinated. "Your mother fought in the krogan rebellions?"

"I don't know whether she "fought", she scouted, sniped a few people and blew up a couple of space stations, you know, commando stuff. She would put her old commando leathers for special nights with Dad. Goddess that was embarrassing." the matriarch replied.

She was very straight forward, in fact she reminded Shepard of Wrex, "You said your father fought in the rachni wars?"

"Yeah, when he was young. Loved showing off his war scars, krogan think they're sexy. Me, I go for asses." she replied smiling, "When I was a girl he would tell me about landing on this poison filled world and stomping a rachni queen into muck. Scientists say, all that stuff about getting the genetic material from the father is crap, seems that I got a bit of his mouth though."

Shepard heard about those studies before, he always regarded them as rumors, now he knew for himself that those were all just a hoax, he had proof right in front of him, "If your mother fought in the rebellions and your father was a krogan, didn't that cause tension?"

Aethyta shrugged, "They didn't meet until after a few hundred years after the turian put the boot in with the damn genophage. As far as either one knew they were both just warriors. Dad boasted, mom stayed quiet. Mom was a matriarch herself, dad was near on a thousand when the truth came along."

John continued to listen carefully, "What happened when he found out?"

Aethyta looked down on the bar stand, "I was about a hundred, shaking my ass in some sleazy bar. They got me on a link, told me that they were gonna have it out. Made me promise to love whichever one survived. Turned out to be damn easy, since neither one did." she shook her head, "Family, huh? What a kick in the quad."

John continued with the questions, "What's it like, living for nearly a thousand year?"

"Violent, wars break out, colonies get destroyed. Sometimes you hear good new like that colony of Feros surviving." John couldn't help but smile as she said that, "That's the exception though. You find peace in whatever arms will hold you. Turian, elcor, hanar, even had a pureblood daughter." she looked away again, "I was the father, didn't work out. And one day you wake up, your figure has gotten matriarchal and everyone else is too young to remember how the quarians looked inside those suits."

Shepard finally decided to ask the question that was bugging him, "Why is a matriarch at a bar serving drinks?"

Aethyta leaned forward, stomping with her hands on the bar stand, "It's better then what the other matriarchs are doing. Look at that screw-up with Saren and his geth a few years back. Our ships were hanging bare-assed in space when Saren started shooting. If not for you humans we would have bought it right there. And I warned them, told people on Thessia what was coming and they didn't want to hear it."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "What didn't they want to hear?"

"That art and philosophy and political prowess wasn't gonna cut it. We can't go a single asari lifetime before a big war breaking out. We need to get our daughters working earlier, not spending their wild maiden years stripping or in merc bands. When I started talking about making new mass relays ourselves, they laughed the blue off my ass. So now I serve drinks."

John replied, "Thanks for telling me about that, you gave me a lot to think about."

Aethyta smiled, "That's what I am here for, babe. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'd like something to drink." John replied with a smile.

"Sure, I'll set up the tab for you, knock yourself out, literally if you want. Just don't drink anything for turians or quarians, does nasty things to your insides. Once saw a krogan drink liquefied turian on a dare, six or seven centuries back. Nobody came back out of that one looking pretty. Oh and don't eat the nuts in the red bowls, they are for turians and quarians, you'll get cramps."

John downed one drink, paid his tab and decided to head back to the ship, "Thanks again Aethyta, it's been a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure's all mine Shepard."

John quickly found Garrus and Jacob, both enjoying the dancers and pulled them out, "Come on, that's enough fun for one day."

Garrus looked surprised, "I thought you'd be wasted by now, what happened?"

Jacob quickly picked up, "Yeah Commander, you look like you barely had a drink."

"I got to listen to an asari matriarch bartender." John replied.

"What?" both squad mates asked in confusion.

"Never mind, let's just get back on the ship, I'm sure something needs calibrating." John replied with a smile.

"Hey, that was a low blow, Shepard." Garrus said with a grin.

John turned over to Jacob, "You too Jacob, I'm sure Miranda has found a dozen reasons for us not to be here right now."

"Yes, Commander." Jacob smiled.

As the squad passed by the trading floor, Shepard couldn't help but look up to Liara's office, it was late, but the light were still on. _"See you later, Liara."_


	13. Chapter 13

****New chapter is here, enjoy. I think I will hold off on writing through ME3 story, but don't worry there is still plenty to go till we reach that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Liara was watching the small replica of Tasale system on her terminal, a blue dot was moving rapidly away from the planet Illium towards the system's mass relay. The dot was the Normandy, and the further away it was moving, the more Liara was questioning her decision to stay. She tried to snap herself out of it, and switched over to her regular work, but the thought still lingered in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Commander, heard about what happened on Illium. Did not go as planned?"<p>

"That's an understatement, Joker." John sighed, "She needs some time, I can only imagine how she felt back then."

Joker frowned, "I was in the last pod that was recovered Shepard, when I walked out and saw her, I couldn't bear to look at her face. She didn't say anything, but... I could see it in her eyes, how could I have walked out of that pod without you Commander?"

It looked like Joker wanted to add something else but Shepard quickly interrupted, "Joker, you did everything in your power to save the old Normandy, you gave the crew enough time to evacuate. And if we happened to be in a situation like that again, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you Shepard." Joker smiled, "Anyway, I doubt you are here for a heart to heart, Commander."

EDI's avatar lit up on the right of Joker, "It was obvious that the Commander came here to set our next destination, Jeff."

"Oh right! I forgot that you were still on board." Joker quipped.

John couldn't help but laugh at that, "Cut her some slack, Joker."

Joker just rolled his eyes and turned back to face the Normandy's console.

"We're going the Far Rim, to Haestrom."

Joker couldn't help but make a snarky comment, "Far Rim? Who are we picking up in that dump?

John smiled, "Tali."

There was a short pause before Joker spoke, "Oh..."

"That one backfired on you, didn't it?" John replied, suppressing the laughter as hard as he could.

"Sorry, Commander. Could you... uh... Could you not tell Tali that please?"

"I'll think about it Joker." John turned around and started walking out of the cockpit, enjoying every moment of his pilot's torment.

"Oh come on, Commander!" Joker whined.

John replied as he was walking away, "Only if you promise to behave yourself." there were some more comments from Joker but John was already too far away to hear them.

Shepard took the elevator down into the living quarters, he decided to check on both of his new recruits from Illium. He took a right from the elevator and into the life support room, Thane Krios was sitting at a table, looking through the window at the drive core of the SR2. John tried to make his presence known as he had no intention to get shot or stabbed by sneaking up on an assassin. He took a few steps with more force as he usually would, making them heard.

Thane responded, "Do you need something?"

John replied, "Just here to see how you are settling in."

Thane nodded, "Certainly, we haven't had a chance to talk since I joined."

Shepard walked up and sat at the table as well, he has never seen a drell in person before, the experience was interesting. John decided to start with the topic that has been bothering him since their first meeting, "When we met back on Illium, you said that you were dying."

There was a short pause before Thane responded, "Yes. I though you would want to know more. You don't have to worry about the rest of the crew. My illness is not communicable, even to other drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."

"Are you going to be alright till the end of our mission?" John replied.

"I should be fine for another eight to twelve months. The more time I spend in humid environments, the faster it progresses. I think it's safe to say that by the time my body is incapacitated we will be victorious." Thane paused again, "Or dead. Either way, I won't be a burden to you."

John wanted to know more, and possibly help, "What exactly is the problem?"

"My people are native to an arid world. Most of us now live on Kahje, the hanar home world. It's very humid and rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moisture. Over time the tissue loses its ability to absorb oxygen, it becomes harder to breathe. Eventually, we suffocate."

"Is it really such a problem? You don't have to live on Kahje or use breathers."

"Drell have a close relationship with the hanar, we rely on each other. The best we can do is keep our homes very dry inside."

"Is there really nothing your people can do about it?" Shepard asked.

"The hanar have funded a genetic engineering program. They should be able to adapt us. The project has only been running for a few years, I don't believe my body will still draw breath by the time it bears fruit."

"Is there anything we can do here? Normandy has a state of the art medical bay."

Thane shook his head, "No thank you. It's been attended to. If the finest medical minds in the hanar illuminated primacy can't solve the problem, I doubt your ship's medic could. Thank you for your concern, trust me, this won't affect my performance."

John decided not to push his luck and leave Thane alone to continue adapting. He bid the drell farewell and exited the room. Talking to Thane was interesting, however Shepard could still feel the tension, the man was not used to working in a team. He just hoped that it wouldn't become a problem later on. Shepard took a right turn and on to the observation deck, Samara the Justicar was situated here. As the doors opened Shepard saw Samara sitting on the floor, observing the space beyond the window, she was meditating.

"Shepard." Samara spoke, acknowledging his presence. Her biotics flared and then calmed down, perhaps indicating interruption from her meditation.

John walked up and sat down near Samara, he was curious about her. Before he met Samara he never even knew about the justicars before. John suddenly realized that Samara was a matriarch herself, he was curious how different she was from Aethyta and Benezia, "How are you Samara?"

"I've spent much of the last four hundred years on my own. It is nice to have a colleague to chat with." she smiled, her voice was calm, even tranquil, yet still very powerful, "I may be rusty at it, however. If you are patient, I would love to talk."

John thought for a second before asking, "What do you think of Cerberus?"

"I've heard rumors, but learned long ago to form my own impressions. There is too much room for interpretation in the opinions of others." she replied.

John raised an eyebrow, "Why were you willing to work for Cerberus when you didn't have first-hand knowledge?"

Samara smiled again, "I work for you Shepard. Our methods may be different, but our goals are not."

"I would like to hear more about the criminal you were chasing on Nos Astra."

Samara's smile disappeared, she lowered her gaze for a moment before facing Shepard again, "I hope you will understand if I wish to avoid this topic. It is deeply tied to my code and beliefs."

Shepard nodded, it was clear that the matter was personal to her. John changed the subject, "How much do you know about our mission?"

"I know that I've sworn an oath to follow you, and that you seek to destroy the collectors. That is enough for me." Samara replied.

"You don't want to know why the collectors need to be fought?" John asked curiously.

"When you live by a code, it compels you to harsh action, you learn the dangers of curiosity. If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know that he is a devoted father?"

"You have a point Samara." John replied and stood up, "It's been nice talking to you."

"It has been a pleasure, Commander." Samara replied, her biotics flared again, indicating her return to the meditation.

Yet again John gained new perspective on the asari people. He might not have agreed with Samara's choice to live by the code that forces her to kill, but he could not deny that her methods were effective. John left the observation deck and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Shepard, our data indicates that Tali is somewhere is these ruins. There is considerable geth activity and an environmental hazard. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields, I assume you do not want to know what will happen once your shields are gone." EDI spoke through the comm.<p>

"I think I'd rather not know the details, thanks EDI." Shepard responded, stepping out of the shuttle.

"I wonder what Tali is doing here so far from the flotilla." said Garrus stepping down next to Shepard.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this abnormal environmental hazard. We could ask your friend, once we reach her." said Samara, steeping out of the shuttle and closing the hatch behind her.

John nodded, "Let's not waste any time then, this is geth space after all, they don't take kindly to intruders."

The team moved quickly from cover to cover, avoiding direct sunlight as much as possible. Soon the team reached a building, the design was old but the pattern looked familiar. Much to Shepard's surprise the doors were still operational. Inside were several dead quarians and destroyed geth units. Multiple bullet holes in the walls indicated a firefight. John looked around and found a recording station with a pending message, he activated it. It was the last message recorded by one of the deceased quarians, it spoke of geth ambush, it pleaded to find Tali'Zorah and the data and that it was all that mattered now.

Garrus looked over the bullet marks and then inspected the quarian soldiers, "It looks like they were retreating deeper into these ruins, the geth pinned them down, they were holding this position till the last soldier."

Shepard walked over to the console to the far left and activated the gate control, allowing passage through the building, "Let's keep moving then."

The three quickly moved through the gate and into a large courtyard area, a familiar hum filled the air.

"Geth drop ship, incoming!" Garrus yelled and headed for cover, Shepard and Samara followed.

John ducked behind a large stone pillar next to Garrus, Samara followed, "They were quick to pick up on our location."

"The Normandy has the stealth drive but the shuttle doesn't. I am a bit surprised it took them this long." Garrus replied, pulling out his rifle and arming it. He leaned over the cover and looked in the scope, "There are twelve of them total, they are moving slowly, don't know our location yet."

"Your orders Shepard?" Samara asked, arming her assault rifle.

"Samara and I will make a push down the middle, give us some cover Garrus." Shepard loaded a shell in his shotgun and prepared to jump out of cover.

"Go!" Shepard jumped out of cover, Samara followed, they ran towards the approaching geth, as soon as they were within distance, Shepard charged the leading geth unit. The impact of Shepard's biotic charge sent the leading unit and the two nearby geth flying in different directions, two of them his obstacles and stopped moving, the remaining one tried to get up but was met with a shotgun blast. Shepard quickly got into cover and out of the sun as his shields started to overheat. The surprise attack was over, the geth regrouped and now tried to flank the squad, but their efforts were met with heavy resistance from sniper fire. Samara caught up to Shepard and the two launched multiple biotic blasts against the geth, followed by shotgun and rifle fire. The last remaining unit tried to retreat but was met by a sniper bullet, shattering his head into pieces and synthetic liquid.

Garrus caught up to Shepard and Samara, and the squad advanced further into the ruins, they entered another building, "Shepard, I hear gunfire." Samara spoke. John nodded and the squad quickly rushed forward towards the firefight. As they came around one of the many corners they spotted a few geth decimating a group of quarians, the team opened fire without hesitation. The geth were dead, but so were the quarians, as John approached their bodies he heard a radio call coming from one of the quarians, "Break-break-break. OP-1, this is squad leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy?" John kneeled down to pick up the communicator, "The geth sent a drop ship towards OP-2, Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need backup. We're bunkered up here. Can you send support?"

John picked up the comm. and spoke, "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?"

The comm. responded, "Patch your radio into Channel 617 Theta."

Shepard activated his omnitool and patched in the frequency, turned the communicator off and threw it away.

Kal'Reegar spoke, "We were on a stealth mission. High risk. We found what we were after, but the geth found us. They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data though the solar radiation."

"What's your current position?"

"We're bunkered down at a base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the checkpoint. Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you."

"Hold you position we'll hit their back ranks."

"Wait! Watch your ass. We've got a drop ship coming in!"

The squad quickly moved up to the exit from the building and saw a few quarian soldiers fighting geth in front of the entrance to another building. The geth drop ship flew by, dropping several bombs on the soldiers, and to make matters worse a nearby pillar fell down and blocked the entrance completely.

"Kal'Reegar, the drop ship just bombed your outpost, no survivors. The explosion brought down a stone pillar, the entrance is blocked."

"Damn it. There should be demolition charges in the nearby buildings. Use them to clear a path."

"We're on it, Shepard out."

The team left the building and entered a large open area, the blocked building was to their right and there were a few other smaller ones of the far left.

EDI spoke through the comm. "Shepard, I have scanned the area and located the demolition charges the quarian commander mentioned. I have updated your nav. points."

"Thank you, EDI."

"We've got company, Shepard." Garrus pointed at the buildings where the charges were. Several geth units left it and took cover, taking a defensive position.

"You're up Garrus, Samara and I will draw them out with biotics. Remember to stay in the shade."

The squad started slowly moving towards the buildings, the geth opened fire. Garrus took a good position for sniper fire, while Samara and Shepard kept moving forward.

"This should be close enough, Shepard." said Samara, with her biotics flaring.

"On my mark." John's own biotics started to flare in preparation. "Now!" both Shepard and Samara stood up from cover. Samara send out biotic lift blasts, pulling the geth into the air, while Shepard launched a biotic shockwave knocking several geth out of cover. Unable to retaliate the geth units were decimated by gunfire.

The squad walked into the building, there were a lot of quarian equipment in it, some was damaged but most of it was intact. Shepard found a stand that had the charges on it, there was also a terminal nearby with a recorded message. John activated it, it was a record of Tali, "It's next to impossible to get accurate solar measurements. The radiation keeps burning out our equipment. This sun shouldn't be like this. It was stable a few hundred years ago. Stars don't die that quickly. We need a core sample to get the timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but our equipment keeps dying on us. Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum. Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges." Tali's mention of Therum immediately brought back the memories of the first time John and Liara met. Shepard remembered them clearly as if it was yesterday, the feeling of nostalgia and the old Normandy quickly took over.

Garrus nudged Shepard on the shoulder, "Shepard snap out of it! This was an ambush, we've got geth incoming!"

Shepard shook his head, now was not the time for daydreaming. Several geth, including a geth Prime were approaching the building. The squad focused on regular geth units first so they could focus on the Prime afterwards. Geth Prime was a massive geth unit, heavily armored, armed to the teeth with missile launchers, machine guns and had strong shield generators. Garrus and Shepard switched to assault rifles, and the whole squad focused their fire on the Prime, bringing down its shields. The towering machine was not going to go down easy, however, it launched several missiles at Shepard's cover, tearing it to pieces and forcing John to an open fight. Without hesitation John charged the Prime, impacting on its upper torso and toppling it over, once down on the ground, Shepard switched to his shotgun again and shot the Prime point blank in its ocular, destroying it.

Samara walked up to Shepard, "Very impressive, Commander." Garrus soon followed, holding the demolition charges.

Being the tech expert among the three, Garrus rigged the charges on the pillar and prepared them for remote detonation. The three took cover and Garrus activated the charges with his omnitool. The explosion split the pillar and left enough of a gap to move through. Shepard and his team entered the building, inside were more corpses of quarians and mutilated geth units.

"These buildings are quarian. This colony predates the geth uprising." said Samara looking at the architecture.

Garrus walked around checking the soldiers for any signs of life, "We are deep into geth space. Let's hope the quarians got what they were looking for."

The door out was locked and the console to open it was destroyed, looks like Shepard and his squad were stuck. John took a look around and found another terminal with Tali's record on it, "Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Walls of stone... It's amazing. I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard was here"

Garrus walked up next to Shepard, "I guess she got her wish, Shepard."

"I don't think she wanted it to be under these circumstances." John turned around and looked at the dead quarian soldiers again.

"Hang on Shepard, there is an incoming transmission here." Garrus replied.

"Patch it through."

Tali's voice spoke in the comm. "Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in, base camp. Hello? Is anyone there?"

John turned around and activated the comm. "Tali, it's Shepard."

Tali sounded surprised, "Shepard? I'm not complaining, but you show up at the strangest times! What are you doing in the middle of geth space?"

"I'll explain later. Are you alright? What's your status?" John replied.

"I'm fine for now. Kal'Reegar and what was left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I've got the data I needed, but there are a lot of geth outside."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?"

"Let me see... Yes I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now. Be careful Shepard. And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive."

The squad left the building and walked into a long hall with lots of pillars. It seemed like it used to be a building but now the wall on the left was gone and Haestrom's star was shining through, basking everything in its deadly radiation. Shepard and his team started to move quickly from cover to cover, avoiding the sunlight whenever possible. When they were about half way to the next building's door, several geth Primes appeared from around the columns and opened fire on the squad. To make matters worse, several geth drones flew in and started advancing on the squad's position.

"We are compromised here, split up and draw their fire to spread them out." said Shepard and quickly tumbled to the right, several drones and a Geth prime split off and followed him. John took cover behind another column, he heard rifle fire nearby but couldn't see where it was, occasional sniper rifle shots made clear that his squad mates were still fighting. Shepard leaned out of cover and took a few shots, before ducking back, two of the five drones fell down to the ground and exploded. The Prime was now aware of Shepard's position, however, and was moving in quickly. Shepard took one more opportunity to shoot down the drones before the Prime forced him out of his cover. John moved back and hid behind another column, there was no more space to run, he was backed against the back wall. John leaned over and opened fire on the Prime, burning down its shields. The Prime wasn't going to stand there, taking the abuse, it launched several missiles towards Shepard and started to overwhelm him with machine gun fire. Shepard's shields took a heavy hit, one more attack like that and they would break, John put away the rifle and pulled out his trusty shotgun. He loaded in the shell into the M-300 Claymore and jumped out of cover, using biotic charge and launched himself towards the heavy geth unit. The force of impact staggered the Prime, but did not bring it down, it swung its massive chain gun, knocking Shepard to the ground, breaking his biotic barrier. John rolled out of the way avoiding the next hit, got up to one knee and pulled the trigger, the blast tore through the geth's torso, but his head remained intact. Without hesitation John launched a biotic shockwave right at the geth Prime, forcing the hole made by the shotgun open and tearing the unit into pieces. Breathing heavily, Shepard put down the shotgun on the ground, catching his breath. The extended use of biotics for the day was starting to catch up to him. Somewhat recovered, John stood up, his shields renewed, he reloaded the shotgun and ran towards the sound of rifle fire. It seems like Samara and Garrus took care of all the drones and managed to kill one of the Primes, but the last one had them pinned down behind some rubble. John waited till the geth unit started firing again, covering the sound of his footsteps, he ran up to the geth Prime from its back and shot point blank into its back. The geth did not expect to get flanked, the force of the blast broke its shields and knocked it down, John walked up to it and silenced it, breaking its head with a quick melee attack.

Garrus and Samara left cover and ran up to John, "Hell of a fight, Shepard. Just like old times. Let's get moving before more show up."

John nodded and the squad quickly moved through the door at the far end of the hall. Inside the building was a small room with metal shutters, the console in front of the shutters was lit, the door to the left, the only exit, was locked.

"I have a bad feeling about this...» Said Garrus inspecting the console.

"I agree, but it seems we do not have a choice." Samara nodded.

"Might as well get this over with. Get ready for anything." Shepard walked up and used the console, opening the shutters and the door. Shutters opened, revealing a small valley of ruins leading up to what Shepard assumed was the observatory. In front of it was standing a geth Colossus. It quickly spotted the open shutters and fired its main gun at the building.

"Get down!" John yelled as he and his squad jumped towards the door. The impact of the blast forced the three out of the building, luckily only damaging their shields. The team quickly got up and headed down the stairs into the valley ahead. At the bottom of the stairs, sitting behind a large metal bar was a single quarian.

"Over here! I got you covered!" he leaned out of cover with his missile launcher and shot several of them towards the Colossus, while John and his squad took cover next to him.

The quarian ducked back into cover and spoke to Shepard, "Squad leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked on the radio before that drop ship arrived. Still have no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky." He pointed towards the observatory, "Tali is inside over there, the geth killed the rest of my squad, and they are trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

"How many more geth are out there?" John replied.

"The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot while it's down like that. I tried to move closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

"We need to reach Tali before they get to her. Any ideas?"

"Just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close, I'll keep the colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."

John shook his head, "You've done enough Reegar. You don't need to throw your life away."

Reegar quipped, "Wasn't asking your permission. My job is to keep Tali safe. This is our best shot." he leaned over to take a shot with a missile launcher but Shepard took him by the shoulder and pulled him back down.

"We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team! Stand down!"

"I'm not going to stand there while you run into enemy fire! They killed my whole squad!" Kal tried to break free of Shepard's hold but he was too weak to do so in his current condition.

"And if you want to honor your squad, watch my back! I need you here in case they bring reinforcements!" John replied, still holding Kal down.

There was a pause before Kal replied, "All right, Shepard. We'll do it your way. Hit them for me. Keelah se'lai.

Shepard turned over to Garrus and Samara, "Garrus I see a platform on the right, you take it and provide us with some cover, samara and I will go down through the valley and clear out the geth forces. I have a special surprise for that colossus when we reach it."

Samara and Garrus nodded and prepared to move into position, Shepard switched back to his rifle, "Go!" he yelled out and jumped out of cover.

Shepard and Samara started moving down quickly, while Garrus ran up the platform on the right, overlooking the whole valley. The first few geth units were quickly gunned down by rifle fire and biotic blasts. Besides having to duck from the occasional blasts from the Colossus, Shepard and Samara were making good progress through the valley, moving from cover to cover, and with Garrus taking his shots on the geth from above, the plan was moving smoothly. The geth quickly picked up on that strategy and started to bunker down instead. Ordinarily that would be a bad thing, but in this case, it was completely different. Shepard put away his rifle and reached for a large bulky gun that he has been carrying with him this whole time. He activated it and the gun primed, opening up a large barrel.

John radioed Garrus, "Garrus, I will need them to draw your fire while I charge this thing, don't forget to duck afterwards." he then turned over to Samara, "Samara, can you distract them for me?"

Samara nodded and started moving to the left of Shepard, leaning over and taking shots as she did. Meanwhile Garrus moved closer on top of the platform and started doing the same. The geth lost interest in Shepard and split their focus, all while causing the Colossus to turn back and forth between the two targets.

John leaned over and placed the gun firmly on the stone block, he aimed it carefully at the colossus and pulled the trigger. The massive heat sinks on the edges of the long barrel extended to the sides, the gun began to charge producing a radiant yellow glow, a few seconds later the gun fired, giving a lot of recoil and sending its shell flying towards the geth Colossus. The shell quickly reached its target, generating a gigantic explosion upon impact, leaving a small mushroom cloud. The Colossus was in pieces, the rest of the geth were destroyed or just incinerated, the fight was over. Shepard powered down and folded the M-920 Cain, Garrus and Samara walked up to him as he was finishing up.

"Damn, Shepard. It makes me wish we had that thing when we fought Saren. He probably would have just surrendered back then." Garrus laughed.

"Bringing so many enemies to the embrace of the goddess at once, I am impressed yet again, Shepard." Samara smiled.

"We can thank the Normandy's engineers for coming up with this monster. Let's not waste time however, and get what we came here for." Shepard replied, heading towards the observatory.

As they approached it, Tali spoke through the radio, "Just a second. I locked the door to keep more geth from getting inside. There, that should do it."

The squad walked through the observatory entrance, inside was a large open area with many ancient looking consoles. Several dead geth were lying on the floor.

Tali was standing at the far end of the room, "Let me just finish the download."

John and his squad approached Tali, "Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room." She turned to Garrus, "You too Garrus." she sighed and turned around, "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"It's alright, Tali. I'm just glad I could help. Once you deliver the data, I could use you on the Normandy." John replied.

Tali nodded, "I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

A voice came from the entrance, "Maybe not the whole rest of your team, ma'am." it was Kal, he was in pretty bad shape, but he was moving.

Tali was rejoiced, "Reegar! You made it!"

Kal walked to everyone else, "Your old captain's as good as you said, Damn Colossus never stood a chance."

"If need be, the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar."

"The geth didn't damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine." Kal replied.

Tali shook her head, "Actually, I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

Reegar nodded, "I'll pass the data to the Admiralty Board and let them know what happened." he turned to face John, "She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."

"Will do Reegar, take care of yourself." said John and shook the quarian Commander's hand. Kal bid the rest of the squad farewell and headed for the exit, John radioed the Normandy for pickup.


	14. Chapter 14

****Another chapter is here. I got a bit overzelous with canon dialogue lately, decided to write more from memory in this chapter, see if you guys like it more. Still pondering on how I will write the ending to the whole thing though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The elevator was moving down slowly, Shepard was standing in the middle of it, tapping his foot impatiently. Tali did not integrate into the new Normandy well, for starters it was a Cerberus ship, she and Shepard had their fair share of encounters with them during their chase for Saren, plus it seemed that Cerberus had some bad history with the Migrant Fleet, on top of that, Tali was "thrilled" to learn that there was an active AI on board. The doors opened and Shepard walked out on the engineering deck, he quickly took a turn and walked through the door and into the sub engineering area.

"Shepard." the voice resonated from below.

John stopped, "Yes Jack?"

"Come down, I need to talk to you." Jack spoke from the maintenance area of the Normandy.

Jack was, a special case in Shepard's crew, she was an extremely powerful biotic with a very messed up mind. Shepard didn't really see eye to eye with her, but she went on missions when asked and obeyed orders when told, aside from that Shepard never really talked to her, this was, unusual. John turned right and went down the stairs, the lighting was dim and Jack was sitting on her bed, holding one of the many data pads, scattered nearby.

She put down the pad and looked at John, "Hey."

"Something you wanted to talk about?" John asked, leaning against a wall.

"Thanks for giving me that data from Cerberus, Shepard, I've learned a lot about me, and more." she walked up to her bed and sat down, "Your friends at Cerberus are into some nasty things, Shepard."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nothing you haven't heard of, I've read your file. As for me, I got some names and places, when this is over, I will find every single bastard that did something to me and kill them, their friends and family." Jack smirked.

John frowned, "I won't let you go on a killing spree Jack."

Jack let out a laugh, "You can try to stop me." she stood up, causing Shepard to move away from the wall and take a more firm stance, in case she tried something, "Don't worry, I'm here for your mission. But after that, what I do is my business."

"You shouldn't let your past haunt you Jack." John relaxed a bit, but still kept Jack in his sights.

Jack walked up to Shepard, staring at him angrily, "Don't try to preach to me Shepard, you have no idea what they did to me, and for that they must pay." she turned around and walked back to her bed, "If I find anything else, I'll let you know. Now leave me alone, boy scout."

John turned around, "Talk to you later, Jack." and walked back up the stairs.

Talking to Jack was always difficult, you could cut the tension with a knife. Shepard knew, what Cerberus did to her was unforgivable, but murdering everyone involved wasn't the answer to that problem. He will definitely try to convince her not to go around killing everyone, he was just hoping it wouldn't come down a biotic duel, because he wasn't sure if he could win. Shepard reached the top of the stairs and walked into engineering, he greeted both engineers, Donnelly and Daniels, and went over to Tali.

"Hey Tali, how are you settling in?"

Tali stopped performing manipulations on her console and turned to John, "Hey Shepard, with all things considered, not bad actually. Cerberus really pulled through with the ship, it is a huge improvement over the SR-1." She walked around Shepard and walked towards the drive core, waving Shepard over.

John followed Tali to the drive core, the noise was making it a bit harder to hear, but the conversation would be private. Tali spoke again, "Shepard, first of all, thank you for helping me on Haestrom, if it wasn't for you and your team, Reegar and I would probably be dead by now."

"No problem Tali, you helped me catch Saren, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here in the first place, Saren would have won, Sovereign would have taken over the Citadel and the Reapers would be here already. So helping you out was the least I could do." John replied.

Shepard couldn't see it, but somehow he knew that Tali was blushing, "Thanks Shepard, it really is good to be back on the team." she lowered her head, "But I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?" John asked, surprised.

"When the SR-1 went down in flames, and you were pronounced dead, I left. I just took it as a fact that you were gone and not coming back, yet, here you are, alive and well." Tali looked up, "Keelah, I still can't believe Cerberus brought you back."

"Don't blame yourself Tali, there is no way any of you could have know about this. Hell, I still find it hard to believe myself. You completed your pilgrimage, there was nothing holding you back." John smiled.

Tali seemed to cheer up a bit, "Thank you Shepard."

John quickly switched topics, "So what do you think of the crew?"

"It was nice seeing some old friends, Garrus, Joker and doctor Chakwas, but I was surprised that I didn't see Liara on board. I thought she would be the first one here, I actually thought it was her on Haestrom with you until I got some better footage of your team." Tali replied, leaning against the railing.

John sighed, "She couldn't come, it's a... long story."

Tali nodded, "I'm sure she had her reasons. What about Kaidan?"

John shook his head, "You remember Kaidan right? He was always an Alliance-first kind of person. So you can imagine me asking him to join me on a Cerberus vessel."

Tali replied, "He will regret it. He might be an Alliance junkie but you were like a role model to him, Shepard. As for the rest of your crew, they are... interesting. The Cerberus couple is just what I expected, uptight and act like they are superior."

John smiled, "They'll come around, they can't ignore Cerberus' darker side for too long."

"The salarian scientist is hyperactive, to say the least, asked me if he could run tests on my suit's internal conditioning, while I was still in it." Tali placed the palm of her hand on her face mask.

John let out a laugh, "Mordin does that. The important part is to distract him with some other topic. He is a brilliant scientist though, we couldn't have gone as far as we did without him."

Tali continued, "I have no comment on Jack, Zaeed or Grunt, I have to share a deck with them and I would like to stay in one piece."

John let out a laugh, "I can't blame you. Are you sure you don't want to stay somewhere on the crew deck? Kasumi's room for example?"

Tali shook her head, "No, Shepard, the engineering deck has always been my home on the Normandy and it will stay that way, plus you do know that I like the noise." Tali continued, "Samara was interesting, I've met plenty of asari while on my pilgrimmage but none like her. That being said, her biotic power is downright scary."

John replied, "Scary is an understatement."

"Thane didn't talk much, but was very polite. Not sure if I am comfortable sharing a ship with an assassin, but he doesn't seem like the typical kind. I heard about his condition though, Keelah." Tali shook her head again.

"It's hard to imagine a person living in solitude for as long as he did, and doing the line of work that he did. And now that he is faced with Kepral's syndrome by himself... I just hope that he will be accepting of our crew, for his own sake." Shepard replied.

"Kasumi was very friendly though, I really liked her… that is, until I realized that she downloaded almost a quarter of all the data on my omnitool, now I feel like I have to change passwords and change user restrictions on all of my things."

John smiled, "I'm sure she was only kidding, I am yet to find out if she actually stole anything from the ship. Wouldn't be surprised to wake up one day and find out that the drive core is missing."

Both Shepard and Tali laughed for a bit, "And finally Shepard, that AI... I have to admit, wasn't as bad as I initially thought. I still have my concerns about it, at least it's shackled."

"EDI has been very helpful, but she does have cameras everywhere. The constant surveillance is irritating."

"Let me know if you want me to sabotage the AI core, Shepard." Tali replied.

"Tali..." John raised an eyebrow.

Tali giggled, "Relax, Shepard, I was just joking. Anyway, I should probably get back to work, it's been nice talking to you."

"You too Tali, I will see you later." John replied and both of them left the drive core premise. Tali returned to her station and John went back to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Liara was sitting at her desk, the day was slow, she has dealt with all the customers for the day, replied to all the e-mails and the search for Shadow Broker agents has turned up a whole lot of nothing. She considered to just go home, but kept remembering her promise, forcing herself to get back to the search. The quiet of her office was interrupted by her internal communications channel lighting up and making noise, indicating an incoming call. Liara tried to identify the source, but to her surprise it was heavily encrypted, she hesitated for a moment, but then decided to reply. "This is Liara T'Soni speaking, who is this?"<p>

"Hey Liara, long time no see, or talk." a filter augmented voice resonated in the comm.

"Tali?" Liara asked surprised, she quickly got up and walked over to her vid. comm., switching it on and transferring the call to it. The hologram generators powered on and Tali appeared in front of Liara, "How are you? We haven't spoken in years."

"Not bad, considering the fact that I am on a Cerberus ship, surrounded by Cerberus agents, a full fledged AI and a talking geth." Tali replied irritably.

Liara smiled, she missed talking to Tali, back when she just joined the crew, Tali was the first of the Normandy's crew to accept her as a friend, "I am sure it is not all that bad, Tali."

Tali shrugged, "I guess, Shepard and Garrus are here at least, Joker and Doctor Chakwas are here as well." Tali placed her arms on her hips, "So tell me, why aren't you here? Too busy digging up protheans?"

Liara smiled. but hesitated to answer, "It is a long story Tali, the circumstances won't let me leave Illium at this time."

"Are you in some sort of trouble? You know we can help you."

Liara paused for a second, that was the same question Shepard asked her, "No. No trouble, just work."

Tali shook her head, "Liara, just tell me what really is going on? Garrus and Shepard won't tell me, and I want to know why one of my friends is avoiding her old crew."

Liara lowered her head, "It's... complicated Tali."

Tali crossed her arms, "Liara..."

Liara gave up her struggle, "Alright." she sighed, "I owe a huge favor to a friend, he sacrificed himself to save my life and now the Shadow Broker has him."

Tali's eye widened, "The Shadow Broker? Liara this is serious, if you get on Broker's bad side..."

Liara cut Tali off, "I know what the Broker is capable off, that's why I need to be here."

Tali squinted her eyes, "That's not the real reason Liara. Are you and that friend of yours..."

Liara gasped, "No! Goddess, no! It's not like that." Liara bit her lip in frustration, "I can't be with Shepard right now."

"What? Why?" Tali asked surprised.

Liara wanted to avoid this conversation but there was no turning back now, she decided to come clean with Tali, "For two years... Goddess, two horrible long years, I mourned him, Tali, I am just not ready to be with him again, I need more time." Liara replied, holding back the tears.

Tali lowered her head, "Keelah... I am sorry Liara, I did not mean to..."

Liara shook her head, "No, it's alright. At least you know now, just please, don't tell Shepard. I don't want him to worry about me."

Tali placed the palm of her hand on her helmet, "Liara, the fact that you are not telling him everything is making him worry more."

Liara frowned, "Tali..."

Tali nodded, "Alright, alright, don't worry, I won't tell him. You know, he really misses you, every time any of us talk to him he will mention you in some way. He still has a picture of you in his quarters."

Liara was surprised that Shepard still kept a picture of her, "I had no idea... Thank you for telling me, Tali, that really means a lot to me."

Tali replied slightly more cheerful, "No problem, just be careful, Liara."

Liara smiled, "Thank you Tali, I will."

The holograms powered down and the comm. went silent. Liara took a deep breath, the call was unexpected but she was glad that Tali called, she didn't have any friends on Illium and talking to Tali filled a bit of that void in her life. Liara wished she stayed in touch with Tali for these past couple of years, perhaps they would have not been as hard then. She decided to have frequent chats with Tali now, that way she could be close to the Normandy in some way, and closer to Shepard too.

* * *

><p>Shepard sat up in his bed, he couldn't sleep, so many things happened over these past couple of weeks. Ever since the Normandy acquired the Reaper IFF, every one of Shepard's squad was asking Shepard for help, some to get some closure, some to get revenge, to finish what they wanted to do before they could head through the Omega 4 Relay. John tried to honor every single one of those requests, even though it was no easy task. On top of all the extra missions, when Shepard's team recovered the Reaper IFF they also recovered a peculiar geth unit. The very first time they met, it spoke Shepard's name, John never heard a geth speak before. It was later overpowered by husks and Shepard's squad had to pull it out from a dead a reaper with them. The crew was weary of a new guest and Miranda suggested selling it to the Illusive man, but Shepard refused for two reasons. First being the fact that it was the first speaking geth ever encountered, and second being the piece of Shepard's old armor welded on to the geth unit itself. Finally, when Shepard activated it, it offered to join the crew, Shepard was hesitant at first, but ultimately accepted. Tali was furious and refused to speak to Shepard for a couple of days. "Legion" is the name EDI suggested for this new member of the team and everyone just rolled with it.<p>

John pondered on all those thoughts for a bit, before getting up and getting dressed. He walked to the elevator and took a trip down to the crew deck, he took a right from the elevator and headed over to Kasumi's room where the bar was situated. The door was unlocked, meaning Kasumi was either awake or not in her room. Shepard walked in and took a look around, at the bar was sitting a turian in blue shining armor with a large blast mark on the back of it. John walked up to Garrus and sat down next to him at the bar, "You should get that armor of yours fixed, Garrus. Vacuum isn't exactly rupture friendly."

Garrus looked at Shepard, it seemed like the turian had a bit to drink already, "I can't get it fixed Shepard. It is a reminder for me."

John leaned on the bar and turned to Garrus, "A reminder of what?"

Garrus took a sip of purple looking liquid from his glass, "A reminder of what an idiot I was."

Shepard reached for some whiskey, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Garrus turned to Shepard, "We aren't going to have _that _talk are we?", but John just poured himself some whiskey, without saying a word, Garrus sighed, "So we are going to have _that_ talk.", he took another sip from the glass, "Alright Shepard, I will tell you what happened, _if _you tell me what happened to you on Akuze."

It seemed the turian got the desired reaction, as John stopped mid drink and placed a glass down, half-finished, but much to Garrus' surprise, John spoke, "The Alliance lost its contact with the colony on Akuze. Back then I was stationed in the twenty-third marine unit and our unit was the one they sent to investigate what happened. We landed no problem, left the shuttles and quickly reached the colony, it was devastated, all the living complexes destroyed, no survivors, no bodies, nothing. It was getting dark fast, the cycle there is much shorter than on Earth, so we quickly set up camp, set up our patrol routes, and had hourly watch of the area, but the main part of the unit was ordered lights-out. Tombs and I were on patrol early, that's what probably saved us both from the initial strike. The maws hit the main camp while we were out patrolling the furthest route, most of the marines died right there, thirty or so people. We heard screams and gun fire, so we ran back to camp, as we approached camp, we saw it all, people getting slaughtered, crushed, melted by acid and devoured by the maws. We opened fire on them, but what is a rifle to a maw? One by one, Tombs and I watched our unit disappear. We helped some of the marines up, that were able, soon we had a small group of six marines, scared, but all willing to do what it takes to survive. We ran for the shuttles and that's when one of the maws attacked us, burst out of the ground right beneath us. When I came to, I had to dig myself out of rubble, that's what probably saved me, Tombs and the rest of the marines were nowhere to be seen, the maws were gone, and the camp was destroyed. I checked the area for survivors, but there were no bodies, still think it was a miracle the maws didn't find me. There was nothing I could do at that point, so I headed for the shuttles." John sighed, poured himself more whiskey and then downed it in one go.

Garrus seemed a bit shocked at first, "You didn't have to tell me that Shepard."

John replied, "Garrus, you are my best friend, and I have no secrets from you."

Garrus, still surprised, replied, "Does Tali or Liara know about it?"

"Liara does. The very first meld we had is how she learned of it." John smiled, remembering of what happened back then, "I will tell Tali if she wants to know, but I doubt she does."

Garrus nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right", he paused for a minute, collecting his thoughts, than began. "After you died, Shepard, I tried going back to C-Sec, your body was missing, so I tried pulling some of my contacts to see what happened to you and why your body wasn't recovered. But I was being bound down by all the red tape bullshit, I didn't find any information on you so I left the Citadel. I knew that in the aftermath of Sovereign's defeat I would do more good somewhere else. I've travelled through several places before I eventually ended up on Omega and I was in for a nasty surprise. I've never realized just how shitty some people lived until I saw it on Omega, crime wasn't just occasional, it was a day-to-day occurrence. The place needed some justice and nobody was giving it." Garrus slammed his fist on the bar table, quickly took another sip from his glass and continued, "So at first I started doing some solo work, but that didn't get me far, working alone never does. However that work attracted some willing individuals, soon I had a team: ex-C-Sec officers, old military guys, people that were just fed up with it all, you name it. Even had a batarian demolitions expert, not the most charming guy but he could hack anything. So we started raiding the merc group's supply lines, they tried it ignore us at first, but then we would hit their most valued supplies, get them pissed off real good. They would come after us into a well prepared kill zone, there under heavy sniper fire we would dispatch of them. It went well until that one day... It was my own damn fault, one of our own, a turian named Sidonis, lured me away from my group. He said he needed me to meet for some business, when I got to the place, nobody was there. By the time I got back to our safe house, the mercs have already hit, there were only four of my group left alive, and they didn't last very long. And you know the rest."

John took another drink from his glass, "Are you sure it was Sidonis' fault?"

Garrus nodded, "I checked Sidonis' activities before he disappeared, the bastard cleaned out our account and booked a ticket off Omega a day before this whole mess happened too.", Garrus finished off the drink in his glass, "My whole squad is dead except for Sidonis, one day I will find him and correct that.", Garrus stood up from the bar and started walking towards the door to the main hall, "And that day is close, Shepard, because I tracked Sidonis to the Citadel. He contacted some guy, named Fade, and that's how I find him.", he opened the door and almost walked through it.

"Garrus." John spoke, before the turian left the room, "We'll go tomorrow."

Garrus nodded, "Thank you, Shepard."

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" gasped the man clutching to the wrist of a turian, pinning him against the wall.<p>

"So, Fade... couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?" Garrus eased the grim, allowing the man to breathe easier.

"Come on Garrus. We can work this out. Whaddaya need?" the man smiled.

Garrus released the man and stepped away, "I'm looking for someone."

"Well I guess we both have something the other one wants." the man replied with a smile.

Garrus was in no mood for games, however. He quickly walked up to the man and punched him in the stomach.

John shook his head, "We're not here to ask favors, Harkin."

Harkin stumbled to his feet, "You don't say."

Garrus continued, "You helped a friend of mine disappear. I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that." Harkin quipped.

Garrus ignored it, "His name was Sidonis. Turian, came from the..."

"I know who he is, and I'm not telling you squat." Harkin interrupted.

"Is this information really worth all the trouble?" John asked.

Harkin replied, "I don't give out client information. It's bad for business."

That was the breaking point of Garrus' patience, he kicked Harkin in the stomach again, dropping him on the floor. Garrus then stepped on Harkin's throat with his foot, "You know what else is bad for business? A broken neck."

Harkin squirmed, but couldn't break free, "Alright! Alright! Get off me!"

Garrus was keeping the pressure, John walked up and nudged the turian a bit. Garrus reluctantly removed his foot from Harkin's throat.

Harking sat up, coughing, "Terminus really changed you, huh, Garrus?"

"No, but Sidonis... opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting."

Harking got up, Garrus nodded towards the nearby console, Harkin gave Garrus an angry look, but proceeded, "I'm going." he walked to the console and called the client, a few minutes later the meeting was arranged. Harkin turned back to Garrus and Shepard, "It's all good. He wants to meet you in front of the Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day. So if our business is done, I'll be going..."

Garrus lunged forwards, grabbing Harkin by his shirt, "I don't think so. You're a criminal now, Harkin."

Harkin tried to stay cool, but Shepard could see that he was panicking, "So what.. you're just going to kill me? That's not your style, Garrus."

Garrus let go of Harkin, "Kill you? No. But I don't mind slowing you down a little." Garrus pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Harkin.

John quickly stepped up and placed a firm grip on the gun, lowering it down, "You don't need to shoot him. He won't be able to hide from C-Sec now."

Garrus pulled the gun out of Shepard's grip, clearly unhappy, he turned to Harkin, "I guess it's your lucky day."

Harkin grinned, "Yeah. I hope we can do this again, real soon."

Garrus waited until Shepard turned around then quickly head butted Harkin, no doubt breaking his nose and sending him down on the floor, unconscious.

John gave Garrus a stern look, Garrus shrugged, "I didn't shoot him."

The two left, the warehouse area and headed for the Orbital Lounge to meet Sidonis. It seemed that the closer Garrus got to meeting site, the angrier he got. The car landed not too far from the Lounge, they got there a bit early, so they had some time to talk.

Garrus was agitated, "Harkin is a bloody menace. We shouldn't have just let him go. He deserves to be punished."

John replied, "Getting a little worried about you, Garrus. You were pretty hard on Harkin."

Garrus mandibles twitched a bit, the turian was on edge, "You don't think he deserved it?"

John shook his head, "This is not like you, Garrus."

Garrus turned away, "What do you want from me Shepard? What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

Shepard could only imagine the feeling, "I don't know Garrus. But I wouldn't let it change me."

Garrus turned to Shepard and looked him in the eye, "I would have said the same thing, before it happened to me."

"It's not too late." John replied calmly, "You don't have to go through with this."

Garrus clutched his rifle, "Who's going to bring Sidonis to justice if I don't? Nobody else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares." Garrus sighed, "I don't see any other options."

Shepard was running out of options, "Let me talk to him."

"Talk all you want, but it won't change my mind." Garrus replied coldly. "I don't care what his reasons were. He screwed us, he deserves to die."

"I understand what you are going through, but do you really want to kill him?" John looked at Garrus.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not you." Garrus shook his head.

"This isn't you either." John replied.

Garrus stopped fidgeting with the rifle and looked at John, "Really? I've always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this... Why he should go on living while ten good men lie in unmarked graves? I'm sorry Shepard. Words aren't going to solve this problem." Garrus opened the door, "I need to set up. I can get a clear shot from over there."

John sighed and got out of the car, "You just want me to get him in position?"

Garrus nodded, "Basically. Keep him talking for a minute. When I got him in my sights. I'll let you know. Give me a signal so I know you're ready, and I'll take the shot. You better go, he'll be here soon."

John closed the doors of the car and headed for the Lounge. once John got inside, his comm. spoke, "Shepard. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." John replied.

Garrus continued, "Alright. There he is... wave him over and keep him talking."

John saw a sickly looking turian sitting on one of the benches in the Lounge. They made eye contact and Shepard waved him over. Sidonis walked up to Shepard, his hands were shaking a bit, "Let's just get this over with."

As soon as Sidonis walked up to Shepard, Garrus spoke, "You're in my shot. Move to the side."

But John decided to try and work this out, "Listen Sidonis, I'm here to help you."

The turian's eyes widened, he hushed at Shepard, "Don't ever say that name aloud."

John ignored it and continued, "I'm a friend of Garrus', He wants you dead. But I'm hoping that's not necessary."

Sidonis started looking around franticly, "Garrus? Is this some kind of joke...?"

Garrus growled through the comm., "Damn it, Shepard. If he moves, I'm taking the shot."

Sidonis stared Shepard in the eyes, "You're not kidding, are you? Screw this. I'm not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems..."

The situation was deteriorating quickly, Shepard lunged forward and grabbed Sidonis by the hand, "Don't move."

"Get off me!" the turian panicked.

Shepard forced Sidonis closer to him, so that Garrus couldn't get a clear shot, "I am the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head."

"Fuck." Sidonis lowered his head, realizing his situation, "Look, I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice.", Garrus spoke to Shepard.

Sidonis continued, "They got to me. Said they'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me take the shot, Shepard. He's a damn coward." Garrus said irritably.

John wasn't too happy about what the turian just said either, "That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?"

Sidonis started moving towards the nearby railing, Shepard followed, he grabbed the railing and looked down, "I know what I did. I know they died because of me, and I have to live with that. I wake up every night... sick... and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me... accusing me. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food had no taste. Some days, I just want it to be over."

"Just give me the chance." Garrus said coldly.

John spoke to Garrus, "You've got to let it go Garrus. He's already paying for his crime."

But Garrus wasn't budging, "He hasn't paid enough. He still has his life..."

John turned around and looked at Garrus' sniper position, "Look at him, Garrus." John pressed more, "He's not alive... there is nothing left to kill."

Garrus' resolve shook, "My men... they deserved better."

Sidonis realized that Shepard was talking to Garrus through the radio, "Tell Garrus... I guess there is nothing I can say to make it right." he closed his eyes, no doubt preparing for the shot.

There was nothing else Shepard could do for Sidonis, he moved away and let Garrus decide, the silence lasted for a long couple of minutes before Garrus spoke again, "Just go... Tell him to go..."

John turned over to Sidonis, "He's giving you a second chance Sidonis. Don't waste it."

Sidonis opened his eyes and looked in the same direction Shepard did earlier, "I'll try, Garrus. I'll make it up to you, somehow." he then turned to Shepard, "Thank you, for talking to him." and quickly left for the exit.

John turned around and headed towards the car, he stood near it, waiting for Garrus. The turian joined him shortly, his face displayed mixed emotions between wanting to punch Shepard and thank him. Before Shepard could say anything Garrus spoke, "I know you want to talk about this... but I don't. Not yet."

"I know it didn't go the way you planned, but I think it's for the best." John replied.

Garrus shook his head, "I'm not so sure..."

"Give it time."

"Yeah. Maybe that'll be enough." Garrus looked at Shepard, "I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me - for my men. They deserved to be avenged, but when Sidonis was in my sights... I just couldn't do it."

John knew that the decision was not easy for Garrus, "The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know."

Garrus nodded, "Yeah. There was still good in him... I could see it." He paused, "It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. Gray... I don't know what to do with gray."

"You've got to go with your instincts." John replied.

"My instincts are what got me into this mess."

John patted Garrus on the back, "Don't be too hard on yourself."

Garrus cheered up a bit, "Thanks, Shepard. For everything." he turned around and looked at the Lounge one more time, "Let's get going. I need some distance from this place."

John nodded, "I'm with you." they got into the car, "Let's go visit Chora's den, for old time's sake."

Garrus grinned, "Sounds like a plan. I could use a good drink."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated, but life has just been busy. Replaying the EC got me in the mood to write again so i give you the next chapter in the story. ME2 is finally closing to an end and this is the last chapter before the LotSB. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Left side, Shepard!" Garrus yelled, ducking into cover.

John tumbled to his left and unloaded several shotgun shells into several geth. The geth retaliated with a barrage of fine so Shepard ducked back into cover to let his barrier recharge. He looked to his right, Garrus was pinned down, while Tali was taking care of the right side.

"I could use some help here!" Garrus yelled, leaning over to use an overload.

"Working on it!" Tali yelled back.

The ship was infested with the geth, it must have taken Tali's father months or possibly years to collect the parts to make this many. Tali did make her contribution to it, but John was sure her father had other sources.

Shepard leaned out and threw a biotic shockwave towards the group of geth, launching them in different directions. John kept going around the left side of the large hall they were in, taking shots at the geth when necessary. He soon reached the end of the hall, Tali was already there with a hacked geth near her. Garrus quickly caught up to the two, "Friend of yours?" he asked, looking at the geth.

"No, we just met." Tali replied, activating her omnitool and frying the geth.

Tali walked up to the door leading further into the ship, she used his omnitool to hack it, "Door's unlocked."

"Alright, let's get moving." John replied and opened it.

As the doors opened, the team saw a dead quarian on the floor, his envirosuit looked a bit different from other quarians John have seen on the ship. That only meant one thing.

"Father!" Tali cried out and ran up to the lifeless body. She kneeled down and used her omnitool to scan the suit and run a diagnostic at the same time, "No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't..." Tali's voice started trembling, "They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't..."

John kneeled next to Tali, "Hey. Hey, come here." John reached out to Tali, she quickly grabbed John sobbing.

"Damn it! Damn it... I'm sorry." She let go of Shepard.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." John replied.

Garrus walked up and placed his arm on Tali's shoulder, "We are here for you Tali."

Tali nodded, she stopped sobbing and regained her posture, she turned to her father's corpse and leaned down to it again, "Maybe... He would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message." Tali scanned his omnitool and sure enough there was a recording addressed to Tali.

"Tali, if you are listening, then I am dead. the geth have gone active. I don't have much time. The main hub would be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop the VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Garrel and Daro'Xen see the data. they must..." the was a noise of rifle fire and the recording cut short.

Tali turned off her father's omnitool, "Thanks, Dad."

John walked up to Tali, "He knew you'd come for him. He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted. But it's the best he could do."

Tali shook her head, "I don't know what's worse, thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did, and that this was the only way he could show it.", Tali stood up, "It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're ending this."

Both Shepard and Garrus nodded and the squad quickly went up the stairs leading into the bridge. Tali hacked the doors open again and the team moved in, the geth hub was standing in the middle of the bridge, guarded by a Geth Prime and a couple regular platforms.

Garrus looked at the Geth Prime, "Makes me wish Legion was here, maybe he could just talk them down and have them self destruct or something."

John smiled, "Nothing is ever that easy, Vakarian. On three." both Tali and Garrus nodded, "Three!"

The squad rushed the hub, taking out the regular geth and focusing fire on the Prime. The gigantic geth could not handle incoming fire and soon succumbed to the damage it took. Garrus walked up to the geth hub and placed a grenade on it, the rest took cover, Garrus followed their example and then detonated the grenade remotely.

Tali quickly walked up to the several consoles that were standing near the hub, she activated one of them, "This console is linked to the main hub Father mentioned. Disabling it will shut down the geth we missed. It looks like some of the recording remained intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what Father did."

John walked up to the console, "You don't really want to hear it, do you?"

Tali sighed, "No. We have to, I know. I just... this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was part of this." she activated the console and one of the recording played.

The recording of Rael'Zorrah, Tali's father, played, "Do we have enough parts to bring more online?"

One of the quarian scientists replied, "Yes the new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network."

Another quarian added, "We're nearing a breakthrough on synthetic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe."

Rael replied, "No. We're too close. I promised to build my daughter as house on the home world. I'm not going to sit and wait, while the politicians argue."

The quarian scientist spoke again, "We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material."

Rael replied, "Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be."

John looked at Tali, "It sounds like he was doing this for you."

Tali placed her hand on her mask, "I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah, I never wanted this. Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this... When this comes up in the trial, they'll..." Tali turned to Shepard, "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

John was conflicted, "Tali, without this evidence you're looking at exile!"

"You think I don't know that?" Tali snapped, "You think I want to live, knowing that I can never see the Fleet again?" Tali clutched her fists, the mere thought of exile was painful to her, "But I can't go back into that room and say that my father was the worst war criminal in our people's history. I cannot."

John shook his head, "We're not going to decide anything here. Let's see what the admirals say, once we get back."

Tali sighed, "You're my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It's your decision. But please. Don't destroy what my father was." she headed for the exit, "Come on, if we wait too long, they'll think we're already dead and none of this will matter."

John walked through the doors into the large hall where the hearing was taking place, it seems that the Admirals were impatient and started the hearing without them. John and Tali moved through a crowd of quarians to their place in front of the Admirals. Many were surprised to see them alive.

Tali gave Admiral Koris and angry look, she heard him wanting to exile her even post death, "Sorry we're late."

John did not hesitate, he spoke while he had the attention of the admirals, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the Alarei. I hope this proves her loyalty to the quarian people."

Admiral Koris replied, "Her loyalty was never in doubt, only her judgment."

Admiral Raan continued, "Perhaps Tali'Zorah can offer something to encourage more trust in her judgment."

Admiral Garrel picked up, "Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?"

Tali looked at Shepard, her eyes were begging John to not tell them what has really happened, and John could not betray her trust, he walked forward to speak to the Admirals.

Tali reached out behind Shepard, "Shepard... please..."

Admiral Raan spoke, "Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?"

John decided to try and go for broke, "Tali helped me defeat Saren and the geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need."

Admiral Koris tried to argue, "I fail to see what relevance..."

But John interrupted him, "You're not really interested in Tali, are you? This trial isn't about her. It's about the geth."

Some of the crowd started talking agreeing with Shepard.

Admiral Koris was outraged, "This hearing has nothing to do with the geth!"

John pointed his finger at the Admiral, "You want people to sympathize with them!" John switched his focus to Admiral Garrel, "Han'Garrel wants to go to war! None of you care about Tali!"

Some of the crowd started to cheer.

John continued, 'She knows more about the geth than any other quarian alive. You should be listening to her, not putting her on trial!"

John turned around and talked to the crowd now, "Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the Alarei! And she showed the galaxy the value of quarian people. I can't think of stronger evidence than that."

Some of the quarians were not yelling accusations at the Admirals. Admiral Raan raised her hands, motioning the crowd to settle down, "Are the Admirals prepared to render judgment?"

The three Admirals activated their omnitools and submitted their votes. Raan looked over at the results on her own omnitool before speaking, "Tali'Zorah, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges." Raan then looked at Shepard, "Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

John nodded, watching his omnitool lit up with uploaded schematics, and with a short pause, added, "If you appreciate me, then listen, the Reapers are coming. I'm going to need your help to stop them. Please don't throw away your lives against the geth."

For once, Admiral Koris agreed, "Thank you, Commander Shepard. I hope this board carefully considers your advice."

Admiral Raan spoke, "This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai."

As the crowd dispersed, Tali walked up to Shepard, "I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said... I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me even when..." Tali paused, her father's death took a toll on her, "Thank you."

John replied, "Tali, about what your father said, what he did... You deserved better."

Tali shook her head, "I got better Shepard. I got you."

John smiled, "Come on Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's get back to our ship."

Tali nodded, "Thank you, captain."

John walked into the engineering, Ken and Gabby were busy arguing about something, so Shepard greeted them and quickly moved past as to not get involved into their argument. Tali was busy at her console, working on some issue, John couldn't help but notice an open chat session on her console, however. He took a quick glimpse at it, before Tali noticed and shut it off, the last two sentences were from L.T., which stated: "I am glad the issue was resolved, Tali, once again, you have my condolences about your father. And thank you for telling me about Shepard." it didn't take Shepard long to realize who Tali was chatting with. Tali turned around to face Shepard.

"Keelah, I am sorry I dragged you into quarian politics, Shepard."

John shook his head, "Don't be, I'm glad I could help. I am sorry that we were too late to help your father."

Tali looked Shepard in the eyes, "Me too, Shepard, he was not perfect, and not the best father, but he cared about me. Thank you for not destroying his memory, for allowing me people to remember him for who he was, and not who he became."

John smiled, "You don't have to thank me, Tali, it's what friends do, besides, Garrus helped too, couldn't have done it without him."

Tali placed her arms on her hips, "That bosh'tet almost got us killed, like three times on that ship."

Shepard crossed his arms, "Something I don't know?"

Tali was steaming, "I told that idiot about Legion trying to upload the data about the flotilla to the geth, and he said that Legion was right!"

John sighed, "Tali... you were doing the exact same thing."

"Ugh, you two are hopeless!" Tali turned around, "Go have a drink or have a chest pumping competition or something.", Tali pretended to be busy.

John shook his head with a smile and turned around, "Take it easy, Tali." as he walked through the engineering doors he turned his head, "Tell Liara I said hi, okay?" Tali quickly turned around, but the doors already closed behind Shepard.

Shepard walked up to the elevator, Grunt was standing near it, "Hey Grunt, where are you going?"

Grunt turned to Shepard and grinned, "It's Urdnot Grunt now, Shepard." he looked at the elevator again, "My favorite part of the day, lunch."

Shepard smiled, "I heard Rupert was making ramen today."

John never seen a krogan shiver before, but he thought he just seen one. Grunt turned over to Shepard again, "Don't even joke like that, Shepard. There are very few things that can make me physically sick, that is one of them."

John let out a laugh, "Don't worry Grunt, I made sure Rupert always had an alternative for you. He keeps varen venison in stock just for you."

Grunt smiled, "A great battle master always thinks of his troops, I'm proud to call you mine, Shepard." he paused, collecting his thoughts, "Thank you for giving me a clan and a purpose, Shepard."

John replied, "You give yourself purpose, Grunt, I was just there to shoot things with you."

Grunt let out a loud laugh, "I like you, Shepard."

The elevator arrived, Jack and Samara were standing in it. "Well? Are you going to get in or just stand there all day?"

"That depends, are you going up or down?" John replied.

"We are headed for the cargo hold." Samara replied calmly.

John looked at Jack, puzzled. She sighed, "Samara agreed to give me some tips on biotic control."

"I'll make sure to tell Joker to fill out a request form for a new cargo hold, then." John smiled.

"Screw you, Shepard!" Jack smiled, and pushed the button.

John thought about how much Jack has changed ever since she joined the crew, she was a lot more open now. The trip to Pragia really changed her, luckily for the better.

The elevator came back and the two walked in, John pressed the crew quarters button and the doors closed. Once at the crew quarters level the doors opened and two walked out of the elevator. As the two turned around the corner, they were greeted by this scene: all the tables were moved to the side, many Cerberus crew members were standing around cheering, in the middle of the makeshift ring were Thane and Garrus, going at it in hand to hand combat. John saw Jacob and started walking towards him, several crew members moved aside, letting Shepard through.

"What's going on here? Settling some argument?" John asked.

"Nah, they're just having some sparring matches, and since the cargo hold is already in use they are doing it here." Jacob replied, watching the fight, "Want to place a bet?" Jacob turned over to see the look on Shepard's face. "I was just kidding, Commander." he smiled.

John looked at the fighter and replied, "Twenty credits or Thane."

"I heard that, Shepard!" Garrus yelled, panting and dodging jabs from Thane.

John moved in closer, "Sorry, Garrus, you have reach, but you are no master assassin."

"If I win..." Garrus dodged another jab and proceeded to unleash a series of punches on Thane, "You're buying me a drink!"

John smiled, "I will have to buy a drink for your sorry ass anyway."

Grunt walked up behind Shepard, holding a tray full of food, "They are both puny, everyone knows I'd win the fight."

John turned around, "Are you sure about that? Grunt?"

Grunt grinned, "More than sure."

"Alright, you and me, next round." John replied calmly.

Grunt put down the tray on one of the tables, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Shepard."

John replied, "Likewise." he turned around just in time to see Garrus take a punch to the healthy side of his face and go down on the ground.

"The winner of this round is Thane." Jacob announced, several crew members sighed, disappointed.

Thane walked up to Garrus and helped him up, "You are a good fighter, Garrus, you have skill, but your armor gets in the way, if you wore something less restricting, you would have had a better chance at winning."

Garrus rubbed his mandible, "Thanks, but I have to wear this armor into combat, what's the point of being better without armor if I will be wearing it in combat anyway."

Thane nodded, "You have a point."

The two shook hands a cleared the ring for the next fight.

Garrus walked up to Shepard, "So... You're still buying me a drink right?" he grinned.

Shepard let out a laugh, "We'll see, I have a round with Grunt, if he wins, I'll buy you a drink."

Garrus sighed, "Come on, Shepard, that's not fair, he is going to wipe the floor with you. That's combat 101, never get in close range of a krogan."

John smiled and walked into the ring, "Have a little faith, Garrus."

Grunt followed John into the ring, the two prepared themselves for sparing.

John knew that Grunt had an advantage of size and strength, but he had speed and flexibility, plus his own strength was a lot higher than that of a normal human, he had a lot of time to test and gauge it.

"Fight!" Jacob yelled.

The round started and Grunt immediately went on the offensive, rushing Shepard with a series of heavy punches and swings. John dodged most of them, blocked a couple but did not let any of them through, he had to keep backing off though, eventually ducking under one of Grunt's swings to change direction. Grunt was getting riled up by the fight and his swings became faster, but at the same time less accurate. John kept waiting, however, dodging and blocking his attacks. Soon Grunt's attacks started to slow down, that's when John switched his strategy, he blocked grunt's last attack and immediately delivered several precise punches to Grunt's jaw line, causing him to stagger. The krogan got angry and came at John with renewed strength, but John was ready, he ducked under Grunt's swing, and punched him in the side, several times. However, those had little effect, John had to go for the head in order to win. Meanwhile Grunt was reaching his berserk state, he started to swing around faster, but his accuracy went almost to nothing, he now tried to charge Shepard, but he had little trouble moving out of the way, a few more minutes of dodging and counter attacking and Grunt was down for the count, the last punch caused the krogan to stagger and drop down to one knee, his fortitude was monstrous. Shepard was exhausted, but barely beat up.

"The winner of this round is Shepard!" Jacob announced, a lot of the crowd groaned, it seems that most have betted on Grunt.

John smiled and walked up to Grunt, reaching out with his hand. Grunt looked up and grabbed it, standing up, he grinned, "You only won because I didn't get to eat, Shepard." he shook John's hand, "It was an honor, battle master." he then went straight for his tray of food.

John's hands were aching, Grunt's head was as hard as a rock. He walked up to Garrus, who already got himself a drink from the bar.

"I wish I had his vitality, look at him, it's like he never even fought." John complained.

"You asked for it." Garrus quipped with a grin.

John smiled, "Well you got to keep the krogan in line, especially a young ones like this. Who knows, maybe he will be the leader of krogan one day."

Garrus nodded, "Wouldn't surprise me, he has all the qualities, not as much ambition, though."

"Yeah." John switched topics, "You know, Tali is pretty mad with you."

Garrus looked at John, "Don't you mean, us?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Kasumi already told you?"

"You just can't keep a secret from that girl." Garrus replied.

There was a long pause before Garrus spoke again, "You sure you want to leave it like this?"

John pretended to not understand, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Shepard, you know exactly what I mean." Garrus replied.

"Is this the best time to talk about this?" John asked.

"The IFF is almost ready for the first test run, if it works, we will be heading through the Omega 4 relay, Shepard. We might not come back from that trip." Garrus replied, and finished his drink.

"It's what she wants." John tried to end the conversation.

But Garrus pressed, "Are you sure about that? Shepard I remember how you two looked at each other back then, it wasn't a one-time deal, Shepard. She had some time to get used to the fact that you are alive. Maybe it's time to remind her that you really are back."

John looked away, "What would you do in my place, Shepard?"

Garrus shook his head, "Shepard, I can't answer that, but I'll tell you this. You always put the needs of others in front of yours. I'm just here to make sure that you are making the right choice, just like you did for me."

John sighed, "Thanks, Garrus, I apreciate the effort, but I think I've made up my mind. Perhaps when this is over and I am still alive…"

Garrus didn't say anything, only nodded, he reached around behind him, grabbed the drink that was standing on the table and gave it to Shepard.

He then started walking over towards the forward battery, "If you do decide to talk about it, you know where to find me."

John nodded, he took a few gulps from the drink, it was some sort of liquor, but John wasn't sure what it was. He finished the drink, helped the few remaining crew members move the tables back into place and headed for his quarters, as he reached the elevator, Joker's voice spoke through the comm. system.

"Commander, we are ready for the Reaper IFF test, just come up to the war room when you are ready."

John opened the elevator door and pressed the captain's quarters button. The Reaper IFF test will wait as he headed to his bed for a much needed rest.

"Everyone? You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship too?" Miranda was furious.

"I know, all right? I was there!" Joker relied, he was rubbing his hands nervously, his voice lost a lot of his former cockiness, the guilt was weighing heavily on him.

Jacob came to Joker's aid, "It's not his fault, Miranda. None of us caught it."

"Mr. Taylor is correct. The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the "black box" Reaper viruses I was given." EDI's voice came through the comm.

John looked at Joker, the pilot was shaken up, "How are you holding up, Jeff?"

Joker sighed, "There's a lot of empty chairs in here."

EDI's avatar lit up on the nearest console, "We did everything we could, Jeff."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom." Joker tried to make a snarky reply but it came through flat.

Shepard decided it was best not to linger on the subject, "Is the ship clean? We can't risk this happening again."

Joker nodded, "EDI and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever you want."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI." Miranda quipped.

"What could I do against Collectors, break my arm at them?" Jeff replied irritably, "EDI cleared the ship. She's all right."

"I assure you, I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crewmates." EDI added.

John nodded, "I have my confidence in EDI's loyalty, besides, we need all the help we can get."

Jacob spoke, "Sounds like we have everything we need to rescue the crew"

Miranda sighed, it seems she finally calmed down and decided to drop the subject, "We've done everything we can. It's time to take the fight to the Collectors."

Everyone turned over to Shepard, the final decision was his to make. John looked over everyone standing in the comm. room and nodded in agreement, "Joker, head back to the bridge. The rest of you, to you stations." John turned over to the comm., turned it on and spoke to the whole team, "Everyone, we are going to the Collector's base, we will have one final meeting when we reach the Omega 4 relay. I will need every single one of you at their best, so be prepared, Shepard out."

John was sitting in his quarters, it was quiet, the only thing breaking the complete silence was the gentle hum of the Normandy's engines. Shepard was lying on his bed, enjoying the quiet before the storm. His thoughts were occupied by the only person that kept him going through this whole mission. He stood up and walked to his desk, the picture of Liara lit up and Shepard approached it, she was smiling. John picked up the picture, the feeling of longing filled him as looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the asari he loved. John put the picture down and sat in front of his console, the feeling of regret came crashing on him like a tidal wave, why didn't he just stay and talk with Liara, maybe he could have helped her, maybe she would have been here with him if he did.

"No." John whispered to himself, it wasn't about him, it was about her and what was best for her. He wouldn't want her life to be in danger when going on this mission, it was better this way. Perhaps he could do something for her, a final gift if he wasn't coming back. John turned on his console and called EDI.

"Yes, Shepard?" EDI's voice came through.

"EDI I want you to search the Cerberus database for any information on the Shadow Broker, any leads, anything that would help find his location. Make it your top priority to find it until we reach the Omega 4 relay."

"Understood, Shepard." EDI replied without any questions, John was starting to like the AI better and better.

He then called Miranda, "Miranda, are you awake?"

The reply came through almost instantly, "Yes, Shepard, is there something you need?"

John smiled, "Do you ever sleep Miranda?"

Miranda replied with a smile, "Sometimes."

Both of them had a short laugh, John spoke again, "Miranda I need a favor."

"Of course Shepard, what do you need?" Miranda nodded.

"Could you tap into the Cerberus communication logs?" John asked.

Miranda looked surprised, "Sure, but why do you need them?"

John replied, "I just need any information in the logs on the Shadow Broker."

Miranda understood immediately why Shepard was looking into this information, "If I do find anything, what do you want me to do with it?"

"See if EDI finds anything as well and then send the whole package to a storage bank. If we do not claim it in ten days, have it mailed to Liara T'Soni."  
>John replied.<p>

"Alright, Shepard, I'm on it." Miranda nodded.

"Thanks, Miranda."

"Don't thank me, Shepard, it's the least I could do. You helped me and my sister a lot more. I'll let you know if I find anything." she replied and turned off her comm.

John was left to himself again, he was tempted to call Liara, but she had her own problems to worry about and he didn't want to add to them. He gave himself a promise that if he would come back from this mission alive, he would go to Illium and help Liara find the Shadow Broker.


End file.
